Dirty Dancin'
by Sooky-babi
Summary: Living in poverty you've got to take chances.For Naruto he'll get deeper then he wishes for.[Yaoi]warnings:rape,underage fun Pairings:NaruKakashi,NaruItachi,Naru? & Naru? Haku?gosh i make him sound like a slutty boy, a horny naruto?lol find him in chap10
1. Chapter 1

- Dirty Dancin' -

Warnings: This is a purely amateur laughs YAOI fan-fiction. Boyxboy If you are in any way homophobic I advise you to either be more open minded or go hide in a hole somewhere!

You have been warned !!glares

Aloha ladies and gentlemen coughs- This is my first attempt, at a YAOI story, please be gentle with me, limit your insults to 2 or less XD, and don't curse me shields herself . – Sookybabi

P.S I hope I can please you!

Basic concept: Born into the world with nothing, you've got to take chances. For Naruto he gets deeper then he wishes for.

Intended Pairings: Naru/Kakashi, Naru/? And Naru/? And Naru/? Gosh, doesn't Naruto sound slutty! :3 The pairings hopefully be revealed in the future...if I have any!

Disclaimers: I own Naruto. lawyers poking my side –cough- If I was Kishimoto sensei! "There I said it happy? Now leave me alone!"

* * *

Prelude:

I was unwanted, unloved by the women that gave me birth to me...disowned in a dirty bathroom in some cheap hotel, it was the type that certain people went to.

There was no notification of my birth; I don't have a birth certificate...

I don't even know when I was born...

It's like it wouldn't matter if I had continued to exist, as my birth serves no importance...

I was abandoned...

I continue living for the sake of my "father", the man who saved me from a cruel death, the one who claimed me as his own and gave me my identity.

* * *

-Dirty Dancin' -

Chapter 1

-Iruka's Apartment-

"Otou-s-an," Naruto whined to the tired figure who was lazily slouching on a battered armchair. His small smooth hand gripping and pulling on the man' sleeve.

"Ne...I'm sure you can spare a few notes just for my allowance?"

"Naruto, money is tight right now! You should understand out of all people!" answered the frustrated Iruka. "They've been cutting back on my shifts. I'll have to get a second job or sell a limb at this rate or I won't be able to feed you!" frown lines appeared on the brunettes fro.

Naruto wilted at this comment but remained determined to pester the man some more.

" Otou-s-an-n-n-n-n-n-n" he complained in his special manipulative voice.

Iruka shoke his head indicating that Naruto attempts to launder money off him was futile.

Seeing that it had no reward, the teen pulls a cute pouting face which required him to press his lips together and squeezing his eyebrows inwards to give the full effect. Iruka looked at the boy and is persuaded in just moments, giving in; he could never resist that face the kid pulled each time he wanted to weasel his way around and get advantage of things.

Naruto smiles secretly, Iruka has always been a sucker for cuteness! When the time called for some ass-saving, this trick got him all the time.

Iruka hesitantly handed Naruto three ten dollar bills.

The teen instantly pounced on his father, embraced him in an affectionate hug then gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

"mpuawhs! You're the greatest!" cheered the happy blonde.

"Naruto, don't go spending that in one blow. You need to appreciate money more, save some for a rainy day." He advised to Naruto leaving towards their bedroom.

"Yes, Mo-t-her! I understand! I'll be out to buy some stuff!" Naruto replied hurriedly.

"Hold on, young man!" Iruka commanded.

Naruto halted in his steps.

"Just what exactly are you going to buy?"Iruka questioned.

"Just a pair of jeans...mmm.... I'll restock on the instant ramen and maybe snacks!" He responded.

"What's wrong with the ones you've got on, I thought I patched it up for you?" Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Otousan, people can still see my undies!" Naruto retorted a little embarrassed, turning around pointing to an obvious gaping hole located on his left buttocks, his panda bear patterned underwear shining through.

* * *

-Konoha's City Mall-

Naruto grumps, he sat by himself on an uncomfortable steel chair very tired and very very hungry. He rested his chin on the laminated table and closed his eyes.

'Finding a stupid job, sure is harder then algebra at school', thought Naruto who was glad he dropped out last semester. His face drupes at the thought of Iruka working like a slave to support them.

Determined to find a job, he leaves for the stores on the sixth level. He might as make the most of today's chance.

If Iruka found out that he lied ...

The blonde shuddered.

Naruto sighed heavily, as he made his way through the crowded walkway. By now it was flustered by mothers' dragging their crying and whining brats along. Naruto tells himself not to ever have kids.

Absent-mindedly he looked through the glass of the elevator, killing off the time waiting to reach the sixth floor. Voices echoed in the small room, Naruto tried to catch the conversation he had his back to.

A childish giggle.

"Arai? Sakura-chan what's so funny?" asked a girls voice.

"shhhhhhhhh...Ino!"warned the girl, Sakura.

A few seconds later, the two girls giggled simultaneously.

Naruto blushed, his cheeks immediately pink. He had figures out what they were laughing at.

(N.B:hole in his pants and his panda undies laughs )

The elevator stopped, second floor. To Naruto's relief the girls got off. He didn't even have the courage to look at their faces. It was quiet embarrassing. Wishing that who ever was left in the elevator didn't spot it.

Third floor, a crowd of the occupants got out. Making the elevator quieter, Naruto heard someone shift, across the near empty room. There was still someone left. Naruto waited patiently tapping a slender finger against the glass.

Suddenly Naruto feels something touching his backside...

He quickly dismisses it as an accident, not bothering to turn around. There was no apology from who ever had bumped into him.

Naruto's face turns crimson as he felt the touch again this time it was certainly not a mistake, a large hand slowly caresses the curve of his bottom. His naked skin tingled under his worn-out jeans. A partner joins in, now both hands began to mold and massage the attractive backside.

Naruto stood shocked, at of all days he was stuck with some sick molester in a lift! Feeling uneasy, Naruto contemplates whether he should he turn around to slap the stranger or just hold on and wait to get out of the room.

One hand pinches his right cheek!

"Ow!" Naruto yelps at the pain, turns around to catch the pervert!!

To his surprise, Naruto finds a handsome grey haired man instead of a middle-aged pervert he had in mind. The man smiles at him, he is wearing a tailored suit which made him appear respectable. Weirdest thing that sets him out, he had some kind of mask on his face, which only left his eyes in view. Naruto pauses, continuing to study the taller man.

With out notice, the man reached out to stroke Naruto's face, so fast that Naruto didn't have time to flinch.

The stranger grins at him mischievously crinkling his eyes.

"You're quiet cute. Plus you've got a nice body, and one fine ass" sounding pleased.

"You P-p-pervert!" Naruto stutters then yells "Why did you just touch me like that!?"

"My, my... you're even sexier when you're angry." Notes the man who was entertained by each moment of harassing Naruto.

Naruto opens his mouth to say something rude to the man just to give him a piece of his mind. A finger is placed on the teens flushed lips, to silence him. Unexpectedly the older man lent down to place his lips where his fingers where. His lips met Naruto's virgin lips, lasting for a short moment.

Taking some time for Naruto to realize the man had stolen a kiss, he quickly moved back towards the glass wall. Making him feel like a trapped animal.

-The elevator stops at the fifth floor, the man prepares to leave-

"My name is Kakashi" the man informs him, "If you want to make some easy money, contact me."

Naruto fixes his eyes on the outstretched hand inches away from him, its contents some sort of expensive looking business card. He angrily swipes it from the man called Kakashi.

The stranger left giving Naruto a devilish glance. Naruto watched as the elevator doors close, diminishing his view of his attacker. He looks down onto the glossy card in his hands, reading the details.

Midnight Club

Ketsuaki Mansion

Manager: Hatake Kakashi

Followed by a few numbers and lastly he read

Owner: Uchiha Itachi

Still occupied by the paper, Naruto traced his finger on an odd a fan shaped symbol was pressed into the card.

Maybe this was the answer to his problem...

* * *

Hello chums! I must thank you for reading to the end of this! bows down. I 'm trying my best to set out the characters (-.-") and get the storyline on fire! Hohoho. Feel free to comment, insult or knaw at my arm. R & R are always welcomed...or else I wouldn't know whether to continue !

Once again thank you for reading my first crappy description of Kakashi coping a feel of Naruto

(-evil laugh-)

Hope to hear from you,

Sookybabi


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Cheesy Yaoi. Slight foul language. Boys, men and more boys...

Disclaimers: I love Naruto; I wish I was Kishimoto sensei. XD

Author's note:

Dearest pumpkin pies, Thank you for your lovely and inspirational reviews (laughs) I really mean it! Please support and guide me into the murky future.

You'll find my long winded and incoherent babbling responses to your kind comments right over at the end of this chappy!

On an additional note, I found it quiet helpful when you guys contribute into the story i.e. pairings! Feel free to give me any dirty, twisted or sweet ideas :3 I want! I need!

I've just started this story, but trust me...my life has changed (lol) It's become an obsession ... I want my sleep back XD. In addition I've got a treat for everyone! Go to my profile (click my name )and you'll find a link!! It's worth it if you like something to drool over :3 It's my gift to you!

Lastly and most importantly please welcome my wonderful reader who placed herself in this position for me, dear dear Sourgrape. -sookybabi handing her big reward of a bucket of deep fried chicken wings-

Thanking you lovely people, Enjoy! Ja ne !

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

- Dirty Dancin' -

Chapter 2

-Late afternoon-

Naruto cursed himself for the dead weight he gripped in his slender hands. Feeling slightly annoyed but overall pleased that he made it for the mega bargain sale at three before returning home. He grinned, savoring his victory.

He was now waddling like a duck, his steps wavering from side to side as he towed plastic bags crammed with can soup and instant ramen. Dreading the agony, Naruto decided to take a short cut, just a small detour through an alley, which would save him the exercise of being crushed to death by his groceries.

Naruto's eyes traced the narrow path that he hated walking through. It is always empty and way too clean for this side of the town. Releasing a sigh, Naruto picked up his paced and started for the other side with his luggage.

The blonde mindlessly made his way, his attention slipping carelessly onto the unmarked brick walls of the apartment buildings, then to a restricted view of the darkening sky.

A Light drumming of footsteps interrupted his train of thoughts.

Naruto looked towards the source of the soft pacing. To his utter surprise, he found a figure dressed in nothing but a mid-length white yakuta bolting bare footed towards him. That's certainly not something you see every day thought Naruto pausing. Thinking that he was delusional, Naruto blinked and shook his head in disbelief. He squinted back to the end of the passage. Definitely someone there was heading to him. The person came closer, the face was clearer now, a girl?

Still a little bit confused to the events around him. Naruto stood on his spot, thinking it was best to carefully map which direction he'd step aside to allow her through. He watched older girl move slightly to the right, Naruto moved left.

Bad decision...

(N.B: Hehe they both moved to the left)

"GAHh!" Her weight impacted unintentionally with a loud oomph mixed with the rustling plastic.

"WAaa!!" The blonde cried out as the taller girl knocked both of them over. His heart shattered as he fell backwards and his precious load slipped out of his grasp. Both of them watched the array of colorful plastic packages and cans that flew up then down with gravity littering the clean surface of the path.

Naruto landed fuming on the hard surface.

"Hey! You should really watch where you're going!" Naruto spat bitterly as he collected himself off the ground. "Geez, Otousan will spank me for wasting all this stuff!" He exclaimed patting off dust, turning around to survey the damage, his dinner for the whole week laid spoilt on the ground.

"Gomen Nasai" Brown eyes gazed into Naruto's. Her

"Are you hurt? I am... I ...mean It's my fault, I didn't mean ...I'm just in a hurry." mellow voice quickly apologized.

Naruto diverted his attention to the girl who was still on the ground, surrounded by the sea of food.

"I'm okay, Can you get up?" honestly worried about the stranger with long silky black hair.

Naruto looked at her, she was sprawled in a very un-lady like position, her white robe ridden up her smooth flawless thighs.

Naruto stared uncontrollably, his blue crystals wide and curious.

The girl smiled at him, wandering why he was gawking at her.

She traced his view...

A pink shade washed over her pretty cheeks, aware of his eyes she immediately drew the material of her thin outfit to cover her exposed thighs.

"Ummm..."Naruto started, a little embarrassed that he got caught in the act.

Suddenly there was yelling from the direction the girl had come from, a coarse voice yelling at another unseen body.

"Where's that bitch? You said that rat ran down here!" One of them bickered.

"Shud-dap! Just find that little whore, else we'll be in deep shit!" said the other

"You're the one who is screwed, the boss will kill you." The first man cursed.

Their voices inched closer to them.

Naruto immediately linked the girl with these thuggish strangers. He opened his mouth to say something. Without notice, the other teen embraced him with her slim arms. She swiveled the boy's back, hoping her hunters would not spot her behind her camouflage.  
The boy was stunned, frozen in this unauthorized hug. He could hear her heart beating rapidly, her fear of being caught. His cheeks hinting crimson as he felt uncomfortable against the strangers' slim body, so close he could feel her breathing on his forehead. 

Unexpectedly, she lent down to kiss him.

Naruto's second kiss.

This time the kiss was long and passionate, her soft lips pushing on Naruto's unresisting mouth.

As soon as Naruto regained his composure, he tried to tell her that he was suffocating. He stared at the preoccupied girl who was observing the scene behind him. She refused to let go, afraid that he would expose her.

"Mm..mimmeed..mmairmmair" nodding his head furiously, in response to her unspoken plead.

A voice.

"Fuck, Ain't around here. Probably ran over to the lane!" A voice hollered, a distance away from the couple.

She finally released her hold on the innocent boy.

Naruto gasped for air. Inhaling and exhaling like he just ran a marathon.

She smiled at him.

"Domo arigato, you saved me from a lot of trouble" she accredits Naruto flashing him a genuine grin. By now a splitting headache was hammering Naruto's mind due to his complete confusion.

Naruto wandered who this girl was, prancing around in this area wearing such a skimpy outfit that spelt out "rape me" and not to mention being chased by weird men. If Iruka was here he'll most definitely have those asses washing their mouth with soup.

She firmly gripped the blondes shoulder.

"I don't have any money on me right now. I ruined your food before as well and I think I made you tear a hole in your jeans." She told him regrettably.

Naruto blushed, reminding himself he needed Iruka to patch it up for him. (N.B: hehehe)

Naruto watched her as she rummaged her pockets with her hand, searching desperately making sure she really had nothing to repay him with. Her expression showed relief, she had forgotten about the object she had placed in there. She drew out some sort of accessory then gestured for Naruto's hand. The younger boy reached out, she toke it and clasp her hands around his. Her warm hands made his hands tingle.

"This is all I have on me. But I promise that you'll get a lot of money if you sold it" Naruto did not pry at the near weightless contents in his hands. He was concerned about the other teen.

"A girl shouldn't walk around in such revealing clothes specially in this part of Konoha" he scolded her "Unless you enjoy drawing attention." He inserted.

The girl replied with an amused giggle.

"Thank you for caring about me, I'm happy I bumped in you" She chuckled.

"I've to leave you now, I hope we meet again someday!" she frowned telling him abruptly. Then she Leant down to the shorter boy lightly pecking him on the cheek. Tickling the blonde as her lips lightly brushed against his soft cheek.

She headed for the other exit.

Still holding his gift Naruto watched her pace gracefully away, different from the galloping he saw earlier.

She turned around to shout something at him.

"HEY CUTIE!! By the way... I'M A GUY!" annouced other boy who Naruto mistaked for a girl. His hysterical giggling echoing in the tunnel. He picked up his steps and left the shocked & speechless blonde standing alone.

-------------------------

By the time Naruto got home, he felt pooped. Iruka opened the apartment door, to welcome his little angel home but Naruto looked like he went through hell.

"O-Oo-t-ousan, can you help me carry these in?" requested Naruto as he slumped on the frame. Lifting up his load and passed it to his father.

"Naru-chan, I was worried about you. Where did you go? You should of called, I thought you were dead, kidnapped in trouble!" informed his father, who was relieved of some frustration. He walked towards their crowded small kitchen, Naruto at his tail.

"I DID run into a few mishaps", Naruto reported as he helped the brunette organize the packages into their rightful places in the cupboards. Iruka picked up a container from one of the bags; he studied the badly dented and leaking can of soup.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" prompted his Father

"It wasn't anything special. Just a trip, I'll make sure I'll be more careful next time." replied Naruto shaking his head feeling it was better if he didn't make Iruka go crazy by telling him he was ambushed in a lift by a stranger and the other incident.

A little satisfied with Naruto's excuse Iruka continued the stacking. Indicating that he'll do the rest of the job for Naruto. His son sighed, moving to rest in their bedroom.

(N.B hehe I make Naru-chan and Iruka in 1 bedroom, Kawaii ne?? –evil giggle-)

Naruto plopped himself onto the cushioned surface, the bed bounced a little to the new weight. He closed his eyes, trying to relate his reality.

Sure Naruto had been harassed by men, but none of them made the initiative to molest or kiss him. He replayed the events that happened. First groped, then kissed and another kiss. 'Great' he thought 'do I have a sign saying harass me on my back.'

Remembering that both guys left him something, Naruto reached into his jean pocket and drew out the card and the other boys' gift.

He first examined the soft material that the 'it' had given him, assuming it was some kind of choker. It was black, silky but some how leathery at the same time. Then something caught his eye, a small gold ornament. Naruto held it closer to identify its shape. He looked at it carefully, an orange?? Who'd want an orange pendant? It toke a while to click.

It was a fan.

Not just any fan but the round circular one that his fingers remembered tracing...

He stared at the card he held in his other hand.

There was no mistake about it...

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Gosh! You've sticked to the end! Domo-arigato (bows down again and again) I think everyone deserves a deep fried chicken wing hehehe

This one took me a while! This is the longest thing I've ever typed (laughs) It's the most important bridge I need for this story! If it was boring I apologize (hangs head in shame) But hehehe just you wait! ()

Thank you for supporting me from the beginning!! Or else chapter 2 would never exist, and I would have removed my moldy fanfic!!

Feel free to read & review, I hope you liked this chapter :3, I look forward to pleasing you!

- love Sookybabi

Here we are in alphabetical order, I ain't a perfectionist lol ...I just wanted to make it easy for you guys ...and it toke me a while to put them in order

(-.-" ) I underestimated the thinking that is required. now I am all pooped out (.). Love Sookybabi

**CreepyZuzet: **wow I am honoured! (hugs CreepyZuzet) For someone to beg for my bad spelling and cheesiness!! lol I hope you enjoy what I have installed for you! ; )

**eyes0nme19: **Thank you! I'll try to keep it up as best I can!! :3

**Falcon-Rider:** domo-arigato! Thank you for saying such thoughtful words!! I hope it evolves to a good fic as well (evolve reminds me of digimon and pokemon XD)

**F.A. Star Hawk: **I am happy you enjoyed it!! And I hope you enjoy this one as well…talking about panda underwear I used to have some when I was a kid (blushes)

**Gina-uzumaki:** My story was cute? Hehehe well your cute too!! Hehehe I usually don't update for like a month, but your one of the reasons why my butt is in front of the computer and typing! Thank you for your support!

**Hitomi No Ryu: **(laughs) I see what you mean by "flawed" (giggles) Basically to answer that comment, I am bad at English and I didn't proof read it myself before I posted it up!! BUT for everyones sake my beautiful fwend sourgrape was kind enough to position herself as my reader (bear hugs her to death) So I hope that you'll find it more enjoyable, without having to wonder what I was typing! May you drown in Naru-ukiness forever! (I think you'll enjoy my sketch lol)

**Izumi: **You gave me one of the shortest review but the pervertedly funniest (lol)! Hehehe Don't we all long to touch his bum ho ho ho!! Please enjoy my story! I'll love to hear from you!

**Jenniyah:** I wished I had a pair of my panda undies to give to u (giggles) You've got a point there! Kakashi working for Itachi …equals to some serious OOC. Hehehe but mind you they still have their personalitie XD! Please enjoy! ****

**love-chibis-kyuubi: **I'll try to make that request!! But it would only be very very mild shika/Naru! I hope I don't forget though…I forget anything if it wasn't attached to me some way on my body . I hope you enjoy the chapters to come!

**Madussa: **That's great! Hehehe…I hope I can make it more yummier with time so you'll love it even more! Ho ho ho

**Mister Pineapple: **Hohoho! I snooped to see if you are a boy XD keke Wah, thank you for your support! The bum grabbing was described, in how I would want to grab Naru-chans bum (evil laugh) Please enjoy this chapter. Thank you for your kind words!

**NephilimTear: **dearest senpai! Thank you for your guidance! Now I've got a reader, (giggles) so my wording will hopefully improve!! I hope I can consult you for some (coughs) love scenes in the future …hehe!! Thank you for support a newcomer like me! I hope I can follow in all great yaoi writers footsteps! Please enjoy :D

**Nishasha: **I don't think my ficcy is much inspiration! Lol but I am glad you liked it! I hope you got your fwends bday ficcy done on time!! And I am eager …(at the moment) to typemy fanfiction!

**SH:** ho ho ho! A kakaNaru fan nice to have you on board. Pls enjoy the chapters to come XD

**Sdfasdf:** Thank you for reading and supporting me, yupz I've been told by many about the length of

chapters but the thing is I don't like English very much (not my first language) and I find the less I type the less mistakes I make…wait I ain't making sense anymore heh! Babais!!

**shi-chan: **Some how you remind me of me!! lol …I think I evilly laughed myself silly when I typed the panda undies!! Thank you for believing in me!When I first started I didn't think that I'll make it KakaNaru …I only plan it for the beginning of the story " hehe I hope I can please you and everyone else in the future!

**Someone: **Thank you for letting my story grace your eyes! Thankies for reading! I hope you find this chapter okay XD

**Vicious Havoc: **(hugs) That was nice,(lol) Thank you for having faith in me! I hope that it can blossom over time and please my readers!

**XxMaster-ExX:** :3 oh dear! Easy money does sound a little dirty . hehehe! Please enjoy this chapter

Bump Bump Bump Bump Bump Bump Bump Bump Bump Bump Bump Bump Bump Bump

undefined undefined More... undefined Close undefined Close undefined 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Naruto doesn belong to me, it will when I marry Kishimoto an hehe-

Warnings: Implied rape, language blah blah blah

Dirty Dancin

Chapter Three

By Sookybabi

Gosh I've reach the third installment this one was difficult; I had trouble trying to insert some action. But anyhow I hope itl head in the right direction Please continue supporting me. My endeavors live off the support of people like you. And to you I say thank you

I was too lazy answer reviews. Don't think i'm not grateful though! It's Only because they were too short! -.- trust me i need long ones so i can get my butt working away! Its lovely to have such wonderful support but its more nicer to have constructive flaming/criticism/baggin ! -laughs- (i can't believe i'm askin ppl to bag me :3). Anyhow, I've developed the story via alot of helpful contribution! so please i beg you don't stop...else this marshmellow will be floating around lost!

For slight amusement here a short extract from a conversation.

(I was trying to explain what YAOI is to some one I know inces- I couldn resist inserting here)

-Isolation in a strait jacket- says:

plus I feel weird telling u XD

-Isolation in a strait jacket- says:

I don't want to ruin ur happi little brain

One Week left, then its my Birthday says:

lol

One Week left, then its my Birthday says:

come on

One week left, then its my Birthday says:

I want to see it explode

(oh the joys of killing innocence XD)

The next chapter is a turning point, another pairing will be revealed If you think I should go down certain paths please do inform me lol Overall please enjoy this chapter. I hope to hear from you soon

-Sookybabi

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Dirty Dancin Chapter three

He was alone in a dark morbid prison. The blonde was unclothed, bare and trembling, hugging himself to keep warm; he desperately needed to get away.

_He_ was coming for him.

The blonde paused; he felt the evil presence. Immediately it created mental blurs as he fought to stay calm. He was aware that the unseen figure approached him and stood looming behind him. A familiar cold touch rested on his smooth, naked shoulder then teasingly trailed down the expanse of his exposed throat. The sudden contact spread a strange tingling sensation throughout Naruto's quivering frame. Leaning down the stranger opened his mouth and gave little licks on the boy's uncovered shoulder, artfully trailing the spanse. The boy moaned softly in a mixture of refusal and pleasure, tempting the stranger's hands as they continued to caress the sun kissed complexion of the young man. They had snaked around the blonde's slender neckline, unnoticed.

Entwining together the foreign hands clasped and locked on the throat of its prey, slowly pressure was added. Force applied until Naruto felt pain; they intended to harm him.

Blinded by tears that swelled from his eyes the blonde twisted in an attempt to identify his attacker, only to be confronted by a shadow. There was no struggle from Naruto, no revolt to the unexplained cruelty. Naruto's arms remained lifeless against his sides.

Whispering softly into his ear, Naruto is told a promise.

_You belong to me_.

A muffled cry of pain managed to escape his flushed lips.

---------

Naruto woke up, finding himself gasping for air. Trails of cold sweat beaded from his forehead. It dripped down the side of his face to his cheek where they met with streams of tears. His pulse was racing like a rabbit. He had that dream again. This time the dream had totally terrified him.

It felt so real.

His hands rose to check his neck. The boy could still feel the ghastly imprint lingering on his skin. Recently this dream has become horrifyingly detailed and vivid. Naruto shuddered at the thought; he was feeling cold and uneasy from his experience. He wondered whether he should seek comfort by waking up the man next to him.

The teen rolled over beneath the heavy cover shifting his position to face his father. Gazing at the peacefully dozing occupant, Naruto decided that he should let it be. Smiling secretly he continued to listen to Iruka's quiet breathing which relaxed his heartbeats into a slower trance. Feeling a little cold, Naruto wriggled his light form closer to his father, hugging the larger body and then rested his head on the man's chest. The blonde head bobbed along as the man exhaled and inhaled.

"Naruto-chan, are you awake?"A soft, disconnected voice asked the boy. Iruka lifted up a hand and fondled his son's soft honey locks.

"Gomen-nasai. Did I wake you up father?" He whispered softly.

"Oh my dear, it's okay. Is there something wrong Naru-chan? You've been crying." asked his father as he stroked Naruto's damp cheeks.

"I had a bad dream again, this time I was really scared,"the teen confessed. "Just a little shaken by it, I hate having dreams!" he exclaimed.

Iruka shifted to embrace his son in a warm hug, his arms holding his dear child protectively. Then he gently rested his chin on top of the pile of straw.

"Now now, a dream is a dream. It'll never happen, even if you dream that we'll hit the jackpot and become billionaires do you think it would happen? Iruka joked lightly to lift up his sons spirits. Naruto buried his face into Iruka's chest, giggling himself silly.

" I guess you're right, I've got nothing to worry about Next time I'll make sure I don freak out like a little sissy." Feeling it was a good time to talk about what has been on his mind all day, Naruto started.

"Tousan, I've got something to tell you." Naruto informed his father reluctantly.

_Oh no please...don't let it be what I thinking, _Iruka thought.

"You know how I was out today, I was confronted by this man.." Naruto was suddenly interrupted. Iruka held his son between is arms more tightly.

"Say no more Naru-chan my precious child. I knew it was bound to happen, I knew it."

His father sobbed despairingly, bombarding a confused boy with incoherent babbling.

"It's my fault. I should have been there to protect you You attract too much attention, I've seen how people look at you. You are too cute, too innocent. It was coming and I saw it but I still let you out. Naruto you are still pure and clean, don't let what happened today crush you."

"Nno Tou-sa-n-n wait I haven't finished, stop acting so strange." Naruto managed to insert. Iruka stopped his rambling to listen to the blonde. "I don know what you're on about Otousan All I wanted to say was that I had a job offering. And since I'm a drop out, I don want you to be working too hard. I know you don want me to work but I feel its right for me. Otousan is it okay if I started working?" Naruto asked confidently.

_"You weren't raped_??" Blurted a relieved Iruka."Naruto you had me worried there. I was so scared, especially when you came home today all disheveled.

Naruto blushed at the thought. _No,_ he thought to himself, _I wasn raped just molested_. Thinking it was out of Iruka interest not to know Naruto decided to keep it to himself forever.

"Otousan, don't be silly. I'm not that dumb to get raped. Plus I'm not that cute nor am I that attractive to people's eyes." The blonde replied modestly "But I want your permission to work "

"Naru-chan you know I don't want you to work. Your'e still too young It's not wise to let you out into the world at such a fragile age." Iruka insisted motherly.

Naruto refused to lose. "Tousan I'm going to turn sixteen this year. I don't want to lie around at home and rot. I want to start my life in this society. I want to work so you wouldn't have to work so hard."

Iruka refused to budge on his position.

"-nae-gai, Otou-s-a-n I think this is what I really want, and you've always supported me to reach what I want." His son rubbed in with a special tone.

Iruka sighed.

"Domo arigato, Otousan. I promise to work hard and make money." Responding victoriously, the blonde lifted his head to kiss his father on the cheek. _Gets him every-time_, thought Naruto.

"I'll talk to you in the morning." Naruto yawned.

"Otousan should sleep now, you've got long shift tomorrow. Good night Otousan." Finished the blonde with a yawn. Iruka drew the boy closer, donating warmth to his son. Closing his eyes to drift off into slumber Iruka blessed the weary teen.

"Sweet dreams, my child."

-------------------------

-Morning-

Naruto reached for the phone, unlatching it from its stand. Holding the glossy business card in his hand, the other occupied as a delicate finger poked at the dial pad, one number after another until the line started to connect.

"Ketsuaki Mansion, please enter the key pin for our services." a receptionist greeted.

Naruto looked blankly at the card. Swallowing nervously, the man called Kakashi had not left him with any password.

"Your call will be terminated if you are not able to respond in thirty seconds." The voice informed.

"Gomen, I don have the pin number. I was told by Mr. Hatake to contact him for a position at Ketsuaki Mansion." the blonde declared shyly.

"Oh." The voice was a little surprised. "I'll connect the call for you, please hold."

The voice was soon replaced by music that is played when they put you on hold. Music that irritated Naruto. The blonde's curiosity heightened. A pin number and an odd reaction to just the name of that man. What was he getting himself into?

A beep intercepted the music. The music stopped.

Naruto heard a man he presumed Kakashi chuckling. "So you've decided to work for us."

The blonde gulped.

-------

By the time Naruto was released from his overprotective father and his tedious lecture on perverts and sexual harassment in the work place, he was walking out of their apartment wearing his jeans that Iruka patched up, a long shirt buttoned so tight around his throat it nearly choked him under an old oversized conservative sweater that Iruka had picked out for him to wear. Naruto sighed, feeling heavy and unfashionable. But at least he was able to convince Iruka that he was going to be fine by himself.

Now he was walking to the designated meeting place to be picked up by Kakashi. It was a small intersection near the Konoha mall, its location was chosen because Naruto was familiar with it. As he walked the blonde started to develop second thoughts on his decision, but he reminded himself that this was his first job so he should make the best of it, for the sake of Iruka and himself.

He arrived earlier than he expected. This made him more nervous. Naruto thought of subjects to bring up in a conversation, just to enlighten his employer. He leaned against a signpost, waiting patiently for the man's arrival.

Not long after a black sports car pulled up in-front of him. It was obvious who it was, and the car was evident that Kakashi was not only strange but he was loaded. Naruto glared at the shiny lump that was in-front of him, feeling that if he was to sit in it he would dirty the perfect interior.

The passenger window rolled down. Naruto peered inside to find the promised Kakashi, with his crinkling eyes as he smiled at him under his mask.

"HI(N.B: insert love heart)," Kakashi greeted in a high pitched tone.

"Good morning, Hatake-San. Thank you for assisting me." Responded Naruto formally.

Kakashi frowned.

"Sugar, just call me Kakashi. Get in." Kakashi reached for a button on his side, the passenger door automatically opened. Naruto hesitantly stepped into the car.

Once he was inside, Naruto could hardly believe himself. This was so different from the bus and the occasional taxi that he sat in. It was the first time he sat in something that cost more then twenty dollars. (N.B: me referring to taxi fare hehehehe)

Kakashi watched the fascinated boy.

"Isn't she cute? I'll be driving you regularly so you should get acquainted." the masked man winked. Kakashi smiled. "You're cuter though." Kakashi reached out to Naruto's face, lightly stroking it.

Naruto uncontrollably blushed at this comment, looking down onto his lap, avoiding eye contact with the grey haired man.

"Don't blush too much or else the others will be on to you." Kakashi warned.

"Huh?" Naruto replied.

_Who exactly are the others_, thought Naruto as Kakashi started to drive to their destination.

-------------------

The car ride was more pleasant then Naruto had expected it to be. And Kakashi was _more _decent then what was expected as well. The blonde slipped into a nap and was woken up by Kakashi who gently tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto gave a faint smile, as Kakashi told him that they had arrived.

_Weird that I fell asleep, don't usually do_, thought Naruto as he checked that it only took fifteen minutes to arrive. (N.B ho ho ho pay attention to this detail it will be brought up in the future)

Kakashi got out and opened the door for him to step out. As Naruto climbed out he looked at the Ketsuaki Mansion.

Breathtaking.

It is the word Naruto would use to describe what he saw. How did Konoha manage to hide such a treasure? He regretted not staying awake to see this place as they drove here. Ketsuaki Mansion could be what you would call a dream-like mansion, which could be easily mistaken for a castle with its pristine garden, filled with special plants from exotic countries. It was a three story building, the majestic type that Naruto had only seen in magazines. He was shocked that he was standing in such a grand place. It was the mansion that drew his attention, its towering rock walls, dotted with expensive fragile glass, beautiful carvings that littered the window frames and an outstanding main entrance. He studied the structure then something, or should he say someone caught his eye. It was a short glimpse but Naruto saw someone with dark hair standing by a window gazing down at him on the third floor. When he looked again the figure was gone.

Kakashi stood behind Naruto. Startling the boy as he ushered him towards the mansion.

-------

Inside the mansion was just as charming as the exterior. Naruto felt like a beggar walking in a diamond store. A few black-uniformed men greeted his guide as they made their way through to where ever Kakashi was leading. Naruto could feel eyes following his presence

After what seemed to be a marathon, Kakashi finally stopped and opened a door that led off from a corridor to a brightly themed furnished room. Naruto was directed to enter.

"Narru-chan will be working as a page-boy for now. Your duties are to serve customers. The details will be given to you later by staff member. You are held on reserve Naru-Chan until I've initialized a higher position for you." Dictated Kakashi.

Naruto wanted to ask Kakashi about what time he gets off of work, but the older man was in a hurry to leave and made it impossible to ask him.

"Wait in here for a briefing honey, I'l' be back to check on you shortly." He said, leaning down to kiss him softly on his cheek.

Naruto's face burned pink as he watched Kakashi disappear down the corridor.

_I guess it's manners or something, _thought Naruto, who was getting used to being kissed without warning

Sighing to himself he turned around to survey the room. Its contents a double bed, a pine wardrobe a dresser and a lounge chair. Definitely paradise for Naruto who has only seen second hand furniture all his life. He was about to place himself onto the attractive arm chair then he heard a familiar voice.

A screaming familiar voice.

"Let go of me you BASTARD, you're hurting my arm." He cursed.

Naruto walked over to the door again then peered out into the corridor.

His eyes met with the pretty boy he collided with yesterday.

"I said let go of me I can walk myself."

He was wearing the same Yakuta, appearing not as graceul but rather looking battered and bruised. Now he was clamped in stronghold by two men in the same uniform he saw earlier. They were struggling to keep the frustrated boy in their grasp. They started to drag the boy upstairs.

Naruto followed them. He strolled down the corridor hurriedly and trailed their journey up on the second floor then the third. Making sure he was not seen.

Once he reached the third floor Naruto instinctively told himself to be more careful. Maybe it is because of that man he saw earlier. But this place had a different aura from the ground or second floor.

It was cold.

The men had taken the boy into a room, the entrance heavy, ancient looking doors. It echoed throughout the corridor when it was shut. Naruto scanned around making sure that he would not get in trouble. After he was saw that no one else was around he crept towards the door.

He leaned against the thick wood trying to catch on to the situation. He wasn't that nosy but his intuition told him that the boy needed his help. There was a shuffling inside.

Sound of something made of glass smashing against the door, stunning Naruto as he fell backwards, his heart beating quickly.

_God what's going on in there... _Naruto was afraid to find out.

"I hate you, I hate_ him. _You allow that sadistic ass hole to touch me!" The boy cried bitterly.

"Gatou-sama is an important client, you misbehaved and you attacked him." A deep voice thundered.

"Serves him right, I broke that arm because he failed to respect the rules." Spat the young man.

"You stupid bitch, don you get ideas and n_ever_ do that again." the man threatened.

_SLAP _

One that was hard enough that Naruto winced at the pain.

Soft whimpering came from the black haired boy.

"Kisame, take care of him. Make sure he learns his lesson." the voice ordered.

"Itachi-kun, I'm sure Haku was only defending himself. He has strong will, isn't that his selling point? There no need to take such extreme action." A voice that sounded like Kakashi suggested.

Silence.

The emptiness was replaced by footsteps of a heavy body moving across the room.

Shock hit the blonde when he heard the boy shriek desperately.

"Itachi-sama, I'm sorry ple-ase!" he cried "Don't punish me, I promise I won't run. I promise."

Itachi-sama did not heed to the plead.

"Hold him down, this one is feisty if you don control him." instructed Kisame.

"No get off me, Kisame-san don hurt me."

"_STOP IT PLEASE!"_

The boy'a painful scream alarmed Naruto.

Without thinking Naruto opened the door and stumbled inside.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

It 2:13 AM and I am feeling damn good Hehe I finished typing a loooong looong one this time d-.-b I feel so tired. My parents keep coming out to tell me to sleep. I got exams soon so I might delay a new chapter for a while But it gives everyone more time to give to the needy Sooky. You got ideas, rants or need tell me Il try my best Hehe

Thank you every one who has supported me this far Thank you I really mean it. Why else would I be suffering insomnia for hey? Hehe

Hope to hear from you soon. I really need hard hearted comment on this chapter -.- Please help me lol

Love Sookybabi


	4. Chapter 4

Dirty Dancin'

Chapter 4

Disclaimers: Naruto nor its sexcii characters belong to me. They are owned by the mighty Kishimoto-sama!

Warnings: the usual boyxboy, foul language and this chapter I bring you rape kukukukuku...:3

For those people who gave me an essay for reviews I want hunt you down and smother you with kisses! -laughs

Thank you everyone who has supported my fan-fiction so far. Everybody has been wonderful by giving me compliments and putting a smile on my dial just by reviewing!

As promised I've begun integrating request for certain characters to be in my fanfic, if you want more of this or that all you need to do leave a msg! Keke (this topic is continued at the end)

Please continue supporting!

Love

-Sookybabi

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Dirty Dancin'

Chapter 4

Pain radiated from his pink cheek, Itachi's mark clouded his mind.

Haku cursed at himself, for being so pathetic and utterly powerless.

He hated all of this.

He had a chance to flee from all this.

He wanted to leave this behind.

Now it is too late, he would never be able to escape again.

Maybe if he tried one last time...

Haku turned and bolted for the door, only to be confronted by one of Itachi's bodyguards, Kisame, a well built man who decorated himself so he would resemble a shark.

"Kisame, take care of him. Make sure he learns his lesson." Ordered Itachi coolly.

"Itachi-kun, I'm sure Haku was only defending himself. He has strong will, isn't that his selling point? There no need to take such extreme action." Pleaded Haku's old friend.

Silence.

The black haired boy knew what would happen next.

Out of desperation, Haku glanced around then dashed towards a mantle to seize a fragile crystal vase, returning to the barricading guard sending the object hurtling towards it.

The older man dodged, the brilliant crystal shattered on impact, the sound vibrating throughout the room.

The man lunged out to the boy, stomping to the boy and throwing his weight with his steps.

Haku swayed backwards, attempting to avoid the deadly hands. Unfortunately they just managed to catch the hinge of his outfit, tearing the delicate white material. Kisame clamped his hold onto the boy as they landed, entangled together onto the furnished floor with him on top. Smothered cries escaped the boy's pink lips.

(N.B: I just notice that this bit is slightly out of order from the events in chapter three so don't need to flame me about it! Kekekeke)

"Itachi-sama, I'm sorry ple-ase!" cried the boy who was trapped underneath the heavy bodyguard. "Don't punish me, I promise I won't run. I promise."

Silence

The boy started to yelp as Kisame suddenly straddled his hips pinning his hands and arm onto the ground. Haku felt tears welling from his eyes, he was afraid of what Kisame would do to him. Resisting to the older man's hold, Haku twisted and freed a hand, which was left with red marks from the rough man handling.

Defensively Haku clawed at his attacker's face, aiming for the grey-skinned man's eyes, but only found that Kisame had caught his bruised arm then forced it back onto the cold ground.

Pausing for a second, the shark-man turned up to another staff member, a boy Haku's age, instructing him to restrain the raven-haired boy's arms so Kisame could take advantage of him.

"Hold him down, this one is feisty if you don't control him." commanded Kisame. The other boy stepped towards the couple and did what was requested. The new grip was as firm as Kisame's hold.

Haku felt Kisame's coarse hand pushing his Yakuta until it bunched up at his hips, then the hand reach between his thighs, forcefully spreading them.

Kisame lowered his muscled frame, his arousal pressing hard against the boy's smooth skin the contact sent Hake in distress.

Haku felt the smoky tobacco breath brushing against his cheeks.

"No get off me, Kisame-san don't hurt me." Haku screamed, his heart clenching, waiting for the inevitable pain. He tried to kick the heavier body but it was futile.

The man entered him forcefully, thrusting his muscular frame into Haku, ripping the helpless boy's delicate skin.

Haku let out a pain filled scream, his tears instantly flowing down his flushed cheeks, as the pain circulated to every length of his fragile body.

He felt his blood trickling down from his entrance, the walls of his thighs, seeping out and dying the expensive floor. His whimpering combined with grunting that was emitted by the stronger man who was envoloped in bliss as he continuing his rhythmic thrusting into the boy.

Kisame enjoyed fucking the kid, he enjoyed the way he could crush the boy's spirit with each motion. Kisame rested his head onto shoulder, as he began to climax, picking up his speed and started to harshly pound into Haku. The man's heavy breathing resided on Haku's exposed neck, making the boy disgusted as the breaths became shorter and rapid. The child kept silent, his hands clenched the material beneath him trying to hold in the excruciating pain. Haku told himself to not give Itachi or Kisame the satisfaction of their power over him, he pressed his lips together.

A wet tongue licked the boy's collarbone, its owner's member became more harder after experiencing Haku's tight walls. They shuddered and at the touch he wanted to vomit, wanted to excrete such dirtiness that was inside of him. He could feel Kisame's body shaking with pleasure, savoring every moment as his body merged with the weaker young man.

Haku's eyes continued to be blinded with tears, his only feeling was the searing pain that was burning his backside. He refused to look at the man who was enjoying every inch of pleasure he was gaining by intruding his body. He begged for this pain to stop. The overwhelming pain smothered his cry as he pressed his head onto the warm carpet. Haku begged for this to end, for someone to save him from this pain...

The boy could not keep his screams of pain quiet, finally crying out.

"STOP IT PLEASE!"

* * *

Sudden entrance ...Three pairs of eyes lifted up to stare at Naruto.

Three faces faulted.

Very much surprised.

Naruto stood frozen speechless as he witnessed something utterly sick.

Haku screamed hysterically at the two men that had him pin down. A boy around Naruto's age was assisting Kisame as he restrained Haku's resisting hands down on either side of the boy's head. Haku's dark brown hair fanned out on the ground, the boy was sprawled on the creamy carpeted surface with an ugly man with his pants lowered pressing on top, only Haku and Kisame where unaware that the punishment was interrupted.

The other boy's agonizing screams penetrated the blondes mind.

Calling out to him...

Naruto's eyes widened.

Without consolidating he angrily charged at the sleazy man, Kisame's assistant wisely backed away to the sideline.

"GahHhH! GET OFF HIM YOU STUPID ASS HOLE!" the teen bellowed to Haku's attacker, knocking him aside with brute force that is considered supernatural and very inhumane.

(N.B: I'm talking about the power that comes in times of great needs! i.e. A mother can rip open a car door if her child was trapped after an accident! XD hehe!)

Kisame sailed into Itachi's expensive oak stained desk, immediately crushing the structure. Wood crackling against the impact.

Kisame did not move.

His body laid pathetically, his chin rested on his chest, his member growing limp, looking like he passed out.

Everyone except Kisame was staring at the cute blonde that had abruptly stormed in.

The blonde quickly returned to Haku's side, supporting the sobbing boy. The brown-haired boy began to bawl his eyes out. Naruto embraced him allowing him to rest on his smaller shoulder as he comforted him.

Noticing the ripped clothing and bloody stains that appeared on the innocent white material, Naruto removed his oversized jumper, looping it off his messy head then covered Haku's shame.

No one said anything.

It was dead silent.

They only watched, with their mouths open.

The boy even managed to stun Itachi, who was usually calm.

It was if the sun-kissed blonde had captured the owner's onyx eyes when he peered down into the boring landscape. Itachi felt his heart pounding against his chest, its beat phased into crescendo as he continued to look at the blonde longingly.

Kakashi was the first to speak, one hand started to apologetically rub his head. His eyes crinkling as he gave a few short chuckles.

"Well, Itachi-kun. Meet Uzumaki Naruto." Kakashi's smooth voice announced, thinning out the dense air.

"I selected Naru-chan very carefully. I think he will fit right in with our one big happy family." He said flippantly.

Itachi darted an annoyed glare at the masked man, which the grey haired man returned with a bigger grin and a shrugging of his shoulders.

'I know you 're interested already.' Kakashi laughed secretly at his master.

"Ano..."the blonde spoke startling the men, unafraid of their power.

"I want to take him home." Naruto declared, eyeing the men concern only for the dark haired boy.

The blonde's gaze fixated on a strikingly attractive man crown with midnight-blue hair with a distinct mysterious face that stood in behind the damaged desk. His eyes were glued on the older man, recognizing it as the figure that he saw by the window.

Beautiful dark eyes stared back.

Itachi smirked coldly, immediately erasing any kindness that could be found in him.

Naruto lips pulled back into a snarl, the blonde's fist clenching from anger. He opened his mouth to begin his verbal abuse...

Kakashi started.

"Naru-chan, This is.." He paused "Haku's home."

The blond looked back to the other boy, who was avoiding contact with the blue crystals. Fearing it was true, Naruto's heart tightened.

How could this be his home...

How can Haku be living with people as heartless and perverted as the men in this room?

------------

Haku used Naruto as a support, the boy by pulling one arm across the length of the blondes shoulder and allowing the shorter boy to place one under his arm and holding his waist.

Naruto had insisted that he would help the raven haired boy, even though he could never relate to what the boy felt. The teen wanted to make a small difference in the broken boy's life.

They made their way back to the room that Naruto was instructed to wait in. None of the men had stopped him. Itachi initially smirked as Kakashi directed Naruto to go downstairs.

By the time they made it to the room Haku had already passed out. Naruto glared at the bright colors that just seemed to make things worst. It was too happy and mild to coincide with today's events. He moved towards the bed, having to drag the other boy's dead weight, heaving a little as he placed Haku on the mattress, soft and comfortable. He pulled back the light linen cover and made a fitting around the boy. Naruto hoped that what ever Haku was dreaming about, it was pleasant.

The blonde knelt beside the bed biting his lip as he continued to watch worriedly and protectively over the sleeping prince.

-----------------

Back on the third floor was rather a different situation.

Kakashi was giggling like a schoolgirl, finding the whole event nothing short of bloody hilarious.

(N.B)God only knows what Kakashi thinks.

Itachi was _still_ annoyed at his trusted advisor.

Kisame was _still_ unconscious and unfashionably decorating Itachi's study. The man with long silky hair tied neatly into a ponytail walked towards his liquor stash. Opening a cupboard that was found at the side of the room, he randomly selected a bottle, unscrewing the top. Returninf to his sleeping hench-man he vividly emptied the bottle onto the greyed face.

"Huh? W..h...ho .. turned of the lights?"Kisame muttered wearily, his eyes closed, hands waving limply in front of him.

"Wake up you idiot!" yelled Itachi.

The owner struck out his foot, winding the fallen man.

"HEY! OW! FUCKEN HELL..."Kisame woke immediately grimacing at the pain in his stomach, "That fuckin' hurts your fuckin' retard!" Kisame arms rose to punch his invisible attacker.

Kisame looked up, glimpsing Itachi's back.

Oh shit! He just swore at Itachi, Kisame felt like a fool on display.

"I apologize Itachi-sama. I didn't mean to curse you like that," he claimed.

What the fuck just happened I was fuckin' that kid...then I'm... Kisame questioned, only to have a big blank his mind in addition to mysterious pain on his side.

"Put your pants on, I've got a job for you." Itachi smirked, pacing around his room until he paused at a stain on the floor.

"Call the cleaner remove this filthy blood by the time I return." Itachi ordered to the boy before he left the room. Kisame trailed behind nearly toppling over as he tried to put his pants on.

Kakashi then followed outside, but instead of working with Itachi he was going to visit some V.I.P guest.

Someone had to explain why Haku wasn't available.

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh beneath the black mask.

So bothersome, I would rather be playing with Naru-chan.

His frown was replaced by his trademark devious grin. (N.B: I can see a demon's tail wavering behind XD )

He had a feeling that life was going to be a lot more exciting with Naru-chan around.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

KukukukuI am honoured! Thank you for reading to the end of chapter 4! It's 5.34 am XD and I am bummed out! If you have noticed, the "(unnamed)assistant" I have included is someone who will be in a pairing with Naruto! But I cannot decide who! So If you think of which male character you would like to have him horny over Naruto I advise you do some voting & ranting to tell me how and why exactly (insert character) should be it!

I might throw in something surprising! lol due to the request of a certain character from a reviewer from the very beginning! kukukuku XD

This chapter imposed a major challenge to me, my limited sexual coughs enlightments allowed me to deliver this level of quality! I am so shameful ho ho. This was my actual first lemon. Please send some nice/cruel/evil/horny/dull comments hope who you want to be in the pairing becomes it! Btw this time I might be considering to update around 1 and a half months later (exam season) sighs But I'll see... :3

Hope to hear from you soon,

Btw the mansion needs a cleaner...should I make it Lee?? LOL

Love Sookybabi


	5. Chapter 5

Dirty Dancin'

Chapter 5

Warnings: Bad quality English that describes a boyxboy world. kukuku

Disclaimers: I use Kishimoto's creations for my own sick sick enjoyment.

I couldn't resist not updating! Countless ideas just "poof" into my brain every time I sat down to study for my exams. I enjoyed working on this chapter so much because it could literally shift anywhere. Luckily there will be more ecchi events to come. Thank you for all your supportive reviews! They provided fuel for me to finally type, so many ideas you have all contributed, I love you all!! Please savor this chappy and tell me what you think!

Prepare yourself for evilness (in terms of Kakashi lol)

pqpqpqqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqppqpqpqpq

The prince's eyes lightly fluttered as he slowly broke free from slumber. His body seemed to have relaxed after his ordeal, almost as if it never happened but his mind still bears the scar.

As he came to his senses, he eyed the unfamiliar ceiling.

This wasn't his bedroom. Gazing around with his doe colored eyes he found them fixated on a figure that rested on the side of the bed that had gone unnoticed.

It was that boy. Haku's brow narrowed.

_Why is he here?_

_Why did he rescue... try to rescue me...?_

_In front of Itachi..._

The blonde had fallen asleep. Feeling that he should let him be, Haku quietly watched the boy's frame rise and fall. He admired Naruto's appearance, with his childlike features and olive complexion. The dark haired boy could not resist but to smile at the beautiful innocence that was lying before him,

Naruto stirred, shifting his head so it lolled side ways, a trail of drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. (N.B you have to use your imagination here for me this is delicious licks up the drool -laughs)

_He is so CUTE!_

As if there was an invisible attraction, the older boy reached out longingly to touch the blonde. Haku fondled the gold locks, their smoothness and softness, smiling to himself as he secretly enjoyed the presence of the stranger.

Breaking from his dreams, Naruto licked his lips and lifted his heavy eyelids to find the prince awake and watching him.

His face faulted and turned slightly pink, his hand rising to wipe of his fluids.

_Gosh, I hope he didn't see me drool. _

"Morning Sunshine," greeted his observer.

"Hi" responded Naruto, looking thoroughly up and down Haku's body. Naruto opened his mouth to say something about what had happened, but then the blonde was suddenly interrupted.

"I'm fine, It's okay. Don't treat me like a patient on his deathbed," the boy mocked, his eyes hiding the pain he was suffering.

"Are you sure? I...I...can't help you in any way?" Naruto inquired worriedly.

"It's my job," said Haku who looked away to his side as if to finalize the topic.

The blonde was left rather confused by the last statement but he was smart enough not to poke his head around where it wasn't wanted, so he returned a sheepish grin. (N.B: Kawaii Ne?)

"I never expected to see you so soon," commented Haku.

"But I am glad you're here." He paused.

"Why are you here Naruto? What insane devil drove you to come to this mansion?" his tone became more dark and sorrowful.

"I don't live in this wealth you've got here. My family is quiet poor but we work really hard to survive in the slumps of Konoha." stated Naruto, with pride and a glint of jealousy.

"I met Kakashi yesterday before I met you down that alley. He offered me a job. My first job! So I took it and that's why I'm here." explained the blonde.

"Naruto, I don't know how Kakashi managed to drag you here but..."Haku bombarded Naruto; the willowy voice became more serious. Without notice a familiar voice interfered with the couple's conversation.

"Haku-chan sure loves me. Very naughty, talking about me with our new employee. Your love warms my love-hungry heart. Have you missed me that much?." cooed a ravenous voice that stood at the entrance of the room.

Two heads turned to the voice's owner. The man leant on the doorframe, lavishing the wood.

_That old leech!_

Haku glared at the silver haired man; oh did he want to do many many horrible things to that man.

_It's that pervert!_

Naruto swallowed, feeling his death upon him.

"You ..." started Haku

"Now, now we have to get Naruto up and running in this wonderful mansion" grinning mischievously under his mask. He then turned back out into the corridor as if expecting someone to arrive.

"Yo, Gaara-chan thanks for bringing it for me," Kakashi gratified towards to the unseen figure.

"Don't use '–Chan' when you address me Kakashi" threatened a deep morbid voice.

"Hai-Hai," Kakashi rubbed his head. Gaara had never warmed up to him.

"Can you stay until I get Naru-chan prepared? Then show him what happens during the day shifts? You're working in the Hush lounge today aren't you?" asked Kakashi

"Affirmative. Just hurry up, I have things to do, unlike you" spat Gaara.

"I'll wait out here; I'll leave if you take too long"

"Hai! Gaara-Chan...Oops I mean Gaara-kun is always reliable" Kakashi teased.

Returning to his audience that was caught up in silence, he pranced into the room and waved gleefully (yes gleefully) at the boys, carrying an expensive looking box.

"Come, come Naru-chan I've got a present for you," Kakashi grinned deviously as he motioned the blonde to come towards him.

_This can't be good..._

Kakashi indicated for Naruto to take the box. Then Kakashi ushered the blonde into the bathroom that was found at the side of the room.

"Don't be shy now, put on your uniform and give us a looky." tormented Kakashi. Even under the black mask, Naruto could feel a devil's smile emitted from the pervert's face.

"Kakashi! Don't tell me that's the black..." Haku's voice faded as the door was shut behind Naruto's trembling back. The blonde found himself looking at his reflection in a full-length mirror, releasing a sigh of relief. The boy was scared that Kakashi was entering with him, especially what happened last time when they were in a confined space, alone together...

The boy shuddered.

Thinking it was best not to irritate his fellow employee who awaited him, Naruto opened the box, lifting one flap at a time.

_Black. _

"Urm..."Naruto came to the realization that this was no ordinary uniform. Could it even be considered as clothes in matter of fact?

Picking up the foremost item, he splayed it out to find a pair of... underwear? No it only looked like underwear. But the material wasn't the type to provide the comfort that is given by the intimate apparel classified as underwear.

It was too leathery.

Still eyeing the weird item in disbelief, Naruto swallowed. It's just a uniform, he thought, not like it would do me any harm. With a breath of confidence, Naruto undressed from his pants, throwing them aside and thread his legs through the seemingly tight pair of short shorts.

By the time he got in, he felt really odd. They were unpleasantly shorter then he had expected. He looked at his reflection, checking out the outfit.

_This is definitely worst then those trunks I had for 5 years, these are so damn suffocating_, he thought to himself. As he swiveled around he could not help but to notice that a hint of his butt cheeks were visible. Adjusting the shorts, he lowered him to cover his curves, looking back at the mirror his face faulted as he could see the gap where this bum-crack (god it sounds gross but I couldn't think of another word for it, but hey its Naruto's bum so it's all good) was beginning.

His eyes narrowed. _Okay this isn't working._

There was a light knock against the bathroom door, throwing off the blonde's concerntration.

"Do you need some help?" asked Kakashi who seemed too willing.

"I'm nearly done, not long!! No NEED!!" Stressed a desperate Naruto. Showing too much skin was at the bottom of his concerns at the moment, for his fear of the sexual predator lurking outside was more impending.

With a heavy sigh, Naruto pushed the thought of his bum aside and moved onto the next item. His hands reach in to pick up fish net. It was mesh, with a lot of buckles that seem so complicated for a top. Naruto studied the see through material, which didn't impress him all that much. Removing his skivvies he tossed them towards the pile on the ground. Then attempted to put on the mesh top. His face soured when he failed to figure out how the hell he was to get into it. The blonde scratched his head in thought...

The door clicked behind him. Looking up into the mirror he unexpectedly found Kakashi who had moved like a silent shadow into the room.

Naruto's heart began to race, feeling Kakashi step closer to him.

_ME & HIM_

_Confined _

_Small space _

Sure this didn't bring back glorious happy memories, Naruto gasped.

He held the transparent material against his chest, trying to hide himself.

"Don't need to be shy now" Kakashi chuckled

"Awwww I see you've got into those yourself. I wanted to help you with those." pouted Kakashi. "Need help with the top? It's a brain teaser for those who aren't used to them" laughed the silver-haired man as he reached for the top. Naruto let go of it unwillingly.

Kakashi rested his warm hands on the span of Naruto's shoulders.

"Yum-my! Seeing you half naked its quiet a treat." he softly whispered into the blonde's ear.

A hue of scarlet rushed onto the boy's cheeks.

The blonde's reaction made Kakashi even more pleased. (N.B: Sexually aroused lol) One hand raised Naruto's chin, exposing his luscious lips to Kakashi.

Frozen.

Naruto couldn't move.

His half naked body shivered against the hold of the silver-haired man.

His lips parted.

Kakashi leant down towards Naruto's seductive lips...

**Bang! Bang!**

Someone was rapidly banging on the door.

"Kakashi!" yelled his savior.

_Thank you Haku. Thank you so much, _praised inner Naruto

"Kakashi you stupid sleaze-bag get your sorry backside out here!!" Haku demanded.

"Aww! Haku-chan you're no fun! I won't be long, don't worry I'll save some loving for you!" grumped Kakashi.

"Naru-chan pass your left arm first then your head I'll guide you through the holes" instructed Kakashi

"You put on the right buckles and the neck buckles before you thread you right arm through this leather band" Kakashi continued absentmindedly."

Once they had finished Naruto stared at his image. He looked like a Goth? A rocker? No, that wasn't right; Naruto couldn't pinpoint the correct words that can contribute to describing this strange "uniform".

"My this is too sexy, maybe I should get you into the white one," contemplated Kakashi with one raised eyebrow.

"No it's okay," assured Naruto who was afraid to find out how little material the "white" one would incorporate.

Kakashi smiled his eyes had a certain glint. He turned around to open the door, introducing Naruto freshly packaged in the uniform.

Haku's jaw dropped.

"Kakashi!" scolded Haku

"This is out of the question, on his first day as well!" reprimanded the boy

"Now, now we can't leave Gaara-kun waiting for us can we?" said the sly silver fox.

"Kakashi behave your self! One of these days I am going to..."

"Come on Naru-chan this way" Kakashi danced dragging the blonde out the door.

The masked man stopped.

Turning his head back towards Haku who was standing crossed armed and fuming with hatred for a certain man.

"By the way Haku. _He _came."

As if this was a secret phrase, it immediately enlightened the darkened face. Haku smiled back but then the smile was replaced by scornful expression.

"You didn't say anything to him did you?" Haku's eyes darted to another direction.

"No, he'll come another time" Kakashi confirmed.

Kakashi continued leading the blonde out.

"Be careful Naruto!" warned Haku

"Yes! Haku-kun" departed Naruto.

Stepping out into the corridor, Naruto found himself gaping at an older boy with flaming blood red hair who he automatically assumed as the one named Gaara. The blonde studied his fellow worker. The features that immediately caught his eye was a tattoo that meant love on his forehead, the missing eyebrows, coal black and thick eyeliner, and the boy was dressed in a similar outfit.

_His shorts are longer then mine!_

Making parallels, Gaara's was more decent where as his skimpy one was over revealing.

Naruto turned to glare at Kakashi, his eyes spitting poisonous arrows.

Kakashi winked.

There was motion from Gaara, he wanted to complete his mission. The red-haired boy didn't seem much interested in his new workmate. Showing no expression, making it very hard for Naruto to adjust to his character.

An expression of annoyance spread across his face.

Naruto couldn't help to smile awkardly.

"Gaara-kun, please take him and take good care of him. Let him work until six"instructed the masked man.

"Have fun now my little sugar pie" turning around to wish the blonde, Kakashi then leant towards his forehead to land a soft kiss. Leaving Naruto with the eyebrow-less boy as he went off in another direction.

Naruto couldn't help but feel that he was an unwanted burden, especially when that guy was staring at him with those empty eyes...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahoy hoy! I had so much more to write for this but I didn't want to ruin my average size for each chapter. I've got everything ready for the next chapter so it won't be along wait for those who want more ;; I am very happy that many people are finding my fanfic enjoyable. I must thank you all for you patience and support. Especially to my reader, SourGrape who sees my horrible English in its raw form. P.S HOLY MOO COW -.-;; I forgot to put something in this chapter ARgh!! Hope i can squeeze it in somewhere sometime int eh future.

MeOw till then, please support me, encourage me, degrade me and teach me!

-love

Sookybabi


	6. Chapter 6

**Dirty Dancin' **

**Chapter six**

Disclaimers: I have manipulated Kishimoto's creations.

Warnings: Hyper Sookybabi finished her exams and is on a natural high typing this fic!

Well, I've finally finished high school. claps claps. To celebrate what more better then an update. YAY!

I'll address answers for some questions by reviewers.

1. I don't intend on adding in kyuubi's or any of the awesome fighting powers the real characters have, I'm trying to keep their personality in this story of mine (;;)

2. Yes, sometimes updates seem short but my capacity is oh so little (-.-)

3. Why isn't Naruto smart enough to work out what the hell he is in for? It's because his "innocent" in that respect. :P Innocent enough to get picked on by Kakashi in certain ways :P

4. Yes, more Characters from Naruto ARE going to be in this fanfic but I'll like to leave the positions open so I won't specifically say who, you'll have to read!

Last but not least, I love all my reviewers, thank you my honey pies and power buns.

P.S Yes! There will be dirty dancing, it plays a role . so I didn't name the story Dirty Dancin' for no reason! Blah! love love

BTW- I resumed replies to reviewers next update, coz I feel like I am ungrateful piggy without saying a personal note to individuals!! TyTy Bless you all!

Leave me some notes! comments!Hope to hear from you

-Sookybabie

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Gaara bore his ominous dark eyes into Naruto's innocent blue crystals.

"Follow me, you're going to work in the Hush lounge today," coldly ordered the taller boy with flaming red hair.

His leader then swiftly turned around to head down the corridor. Naruto followed in his stead, making sure he didn't step onto the other's shadow. The couple made their way through several corridors and link passageways, and Naruto was trying extremely hard to memorize the way about the grand interior. It was useless, as everything looked similar in every corner. Gaara picked up his speed, extending the distance between him and the blonde.

_I don't want to get lost here, _thought Naruto as he quickly assumed a faster pace to catch up with Gaara. Unnoticed to the blonde, Gaara had paused in his steps. Naruto found his face buried into the boys back as he accidentally walked right into it. The lighter boy rebounded, and stumbled backwards.

Instinctively, Gaara immediately rotated, just in time to catch the boy from falling by catching his waist.

A moment passed, still in an embrace and neither said a word.

"Watch it!" warned Gaara's voice, which seemed extremely irritated as he glared at the boy.

Naruto swallowed. His nerves were racking against his temples, feeling uneasy against the others touch.

"Gomen, Gaara-san." apologized the blonde honestly; his widening eyes gazed into tainted, mysterious ones.

Gaara smirked at the cute boy, caught in this moment. He studied the sun-kissed face, his annoyance slipping passed only because of the look the shorter boy was giving him.

"We're here," informed Gaara with a rather blank expression, releasing his support for Naruto.

Naruto looked at what "here" was; another grand looking door, this time it was white colored with gold details of spirals. Naruto was very curious as to what was inside. Low murmurs of conversations smothered by a piano escaped and could be heard. To end his anticipation, Gaara motioned forwards to push open the doorway, exposing the inside.

Naruto peered into the serenity of the inside, a purple themed room that had several steel crafted tables each surrounded by brown leather recliners with seated occupants in stylish suits. Everything seemed expensively designed and created to fit in. The magnificent sight that lay before him bewildered Naruto. He stood there with his mouth gaping until Gaara suddenly toke his wrist and yanked him inside.

On his entrance, several heads turned from their conversations to look at Naruto (N.B: more like perv! lol)

There was an air of silence, the music playing seemed to stop.

Naruto swallowed, his heart jumping into irregular beats and avoiding contact with his observers he narrowed his eyes onto Gaara's hand. The red-hair held onto his wrist tightly, almost possessively.

_Why are they all staring at me? He's starting to hurt me…_

The blonde kept silent, his face redder then a ripe tomato's.

"Yo, Gaara-kun. That the new guy?" asked a voice from the right side of the room.

The background returned to its soft murmurs and chitchats.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief; his head followed the direction of the voice.

Gaara's vice grip loosened.

"The geezer left the duty to train him with us," informed Gaara as he walked to the boy with raven hair tied up in a spiky ponytail.

_It's him, the other guy in the room _thought Naruto who quickly followed behind.

The blonde could recall the face, those bored, uninterested eyes. The lean figure wore black pants and a vest with his white cotton shirt; behind him were shelves full of different shaped liquor bottles and glasses. The earrings highlighted the boy, for no self-respecting guy would pierce both ears! Naruto moved his attentions to the surroundings. He was standing in front of a polished marble counter that was surrounded by several stools. It didn't take long to work out where he was.

"Gomen, Senpai. I don't think I'm old enough to be working here" he advised.

Both his Senpai's smiled, trying to hide a chuckle.

"The younger the better. By the way, the name's Shikamaru," laughed the dark haired boy.

Naruto's eyebrows bunched together, a tad bit confused, but returned the smile to his new acquaintance

Someone was approaching the group.

"Hey, Neji-chan did you take care of Ito-kun?" asked the bartender.

The figure moved toward the counter; Naruto failed to catch a glimpse of their face. The blonde spotted the long, smooth, coal-black hair that was loosely tied up, his heart immediately lifting a few notches.

It was a girl!

The tall, slim, milk white body which bore the black revealing uniform leant on the marble surface.

She had rather long legs, and must have been at least a foot taller then the blonde.

_She has a nice figure…_

The girl nodded her head in silence as an answer to the question, in exchange handing over a small package and a piece of paper.

The blonde couldn't resist looking at her backside! (N.B: lol)

Two perfectly curved cheeks, smooth enough to put a newborn baby to shame. (N.B: :3 )

Naruto felt himself blush like there was no tomorrow. It was his first time seeing a girl that was next to being unclothed.

Shikamaru returned with a few glasses and passed them to Neji.

The girl finally turned around.

…

Naruto face faulted and he stumbled into Gaara, eyes widening in pure shock.

_White eyes?!_ _A GHOST!!_

Naruto's heart felt faint.

What made it worse was she didn't have a chest…

_It's a guy!?_

Inner Naruto was withering away like sand in the wind. (N.B: This is the second time he had made the same mistake! lol)

The face held a cool expression, the type that wards off nonsense. Neji nodded in acknowledgment to his new work mate and gave no more greetings.

He walked off to serve Ito-kun.

"Don't worry about him, he's in his own little world most of the time. You see, he's different. It's best you stay away from him," warned Shikamaru.

"I'll take care of Hisoka-San," Gaara left.

Naruto turned to the laid back boy, biting on his bottom lip.

"Don't worry, you'll find this job interesting. Why did you choose to start with this job anyway?" The bartender asked.

"Urm, I don't really know," responded Naruto, who didn't want to discuss his reasons.

Deep inside the blonde, he knew the reason why he was so attached. It was because of that stranger he happened to bump into, the stranger that he happened to rescue. At first Naruto really wanted to make money so Iruka could rest more. But now things were different…

"Most of us are here because of debt, but there are some special cases," prompted Shikamaru, his eyes avoided contact.

_Did he mean special cases like Haku?_

"I guess I am here for the money," answered the blonde reluctantly.

The boy with the spiky hair shrugged.

"I'll explain the format of our shifts. First we work in groups of fives. You've met Gaara, Neji and me. Our fourth member is infamous for being late, whom you'll meet later." Informed the guy, who looked like he was about to drift off to sleep.

"Who's the fifth member?" inquired the curious blonde.

"That was Haku." Shikamaru's voice was harsh.

"At the moment you're here to replace his duties. I am aware that Kakashi had a page-boy position held for you, but you've luckily been promoted to a host," smiled the boy.

"A what…? What…do you mean…" stuttered the surprised blonde.

"There's nothing more to know, it's just a title. You're not working night shifts so you're safe." Indicated Shikamaru.

_Host…Night Shifts…Naruto had a lot to ask Haku…(_N.B: he doesn't even think of asking Kakashi! Hehe)

The older boy yawned, not caring about his display.

"Okay, basically our group rotates. We work in alternating places so each day you'll bump into members from other groups that work here. Sometimes customers request our company to certain locations. That happens often; our group is quiet popular. That's all you need to know now," finished Shikamaru.

"Questions?"

"Ara…Am I really allowed to work in a …bar? I mean, I am only sixteen." gulped the blonde

"You're working in the proximities of a private manor. So it's legal." Hushed Shikamaru.

"Ano…What should I do now? The duties that I am meant to cover for…" Naruto gazed around, feeling uneasy as people watched him.

"You'll take the next customers that come though that door, keep them company, even if they are horrible jerks. Remember, you're getting paid." Shikamaru lifted his head to the direction of the entrance, his hands occupied as he grabbed a towel to wipe glasses from a source of crystal goblets that hid behind the counter.

"Talk to them, and take their orders for drinks."

He held out a pretty pad of paper along with a pen.

The blonde accepted the items and held them tightly.

"Introduce yourself, take them to the table left over there," Shikamaru pointed to an unoccupied area.

Shikamaru nodded his head and smiled.

Naruto's blue orbs turned to glue themselves onto the grand opening.

He bit his bottom lip as he made his way towards the door.

Standing uncomfortably, he glance around the room, failing to capture the relaxed mood which the piano created.

Cold chills ran down his semi-exposed back.

These clothes he wore didn't help; they only made his nervousness even worse.

The blonde didn't have to wait long, hearing a low, rich voice and another softer voice echo in the corridor as he turned his head to the sources. Two men approached him, one in a grey-blue suit wearing thick black-framed glasses, and the other in a traditional Sokutai embroided with a monsho, two snakes entwined together, swallowing each other.

(N.B: Sokutai, Japanese style formal wear for men, monsho is like a family crest/emblem)

Naruto shuddered.

"I've taken care of it as you have ordered Orochimaru-sama; the delivery will arrive in less then five days. I've made sure that they won't trace it back to the organization." A young man in his early twenties with grey hair spoke to an alarming man called Orochimaru.

"Kabuto, you're not as foolish as I had thought," smirked a pale man, with snake-like eyes.

The blonde gulped. This guy must be important if he's addressed as -sama.

Without delay, the pair reached the door.

Two pairs of eyes transfixed themselves on the cute, half naked blonde.

The boy forced a smile, painfully stretching his mouth as wide as he could and kept it in place. It was hard to be natural, especially when Orochimaru's eyes gazed at him with a powerful aura that made inner Naruto shrink.

"W…w…welcome," stuttered the shy blonde, who shortly drew a deep breath for confidence.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I'll be serving you today, please follow me." Turning around, he directed the customers to the empty table.

A wicked grin painted the pale face. It was a type of smile that would be seen when a kid finds a new muse. The blonde had captured his mind. Orochimaru's eyes followed the attractive body dressed in the revealing outfit, feeling his arousal respond. Just the mere sight created a burning desire in the man for the irresistible blonde's sexy, innocent body.

It was that moment that the devil marked his prey.

He past his tongue over his pointed teeth, thinking lucidly about all the activities he wanted to perform on the boy. He wanted Naruto with his flawless tanned skin, honey locks and those innocent clear blue eyes.

_I'll make him mine_

Orochimaru wasn't the only one that was captured by the blonde's spell. Kabuto was looking on at the boy with the same lustful expression. There were no attempts to hide it. His boss noticed the competition, and returned a threatening glare to the young man.

_He's mine._

Kabuto automatically forgot any hopes to have Naruto, especially if Orochimaru held interest.

_Scary, I haven't seen him like this for a while. _

After the duo adjusted in their seats, Naruto began…

"Can I take your order?' started Naruto, who wanted to return to the bar as if it was the only place in the world that would offer him comfort.

"Honey dew Granita" Kabuto ordered, the blonde jotting it down.

"The usual for me" coldy replied Orochimaru, who was staring at Naruto as if he was some freak.

"Oh…the usual?" paused Naruto who had no idea as to what "the usual" meant, and he looked at the wealthy man for more assistance.

He motioned the blonde closer.

" Shika-kun knows. You're a new face. Which group did you come from? I thought I was regular to the number one group available." Informed the snake like man.

His eyes seemed to eat away at Naruto, those deep hollow gold tinted snake-like eyes.

The blonde's heart began to thump against this chest.

He started to back away, as the strangers' presence was overwhelming. Being so close to him was incredibly horrific, the blonde wanted to quickly leave and return to the bar. The only way back was to finish off the conversation.

"It's my first day, I'm sorry to have disappointed you! Please guide me and look after me in the future." Bowed the tanned boy. Allowing Naruto to break free from the mist of fear, he bolted as inconspicuously as he could in his tight black leathery short shorts back to the awaiting Shikamaru. Behind him, a menacing smile emerged from the older man who watched the attractive curves dance away from him.

(N.B: It's often manners to say guide me and look after me in Chinese/Japanese cultures, this is usually said to peers)

"Orochimaru-sama, do you want me to organize…" asked his assistant who was cut off.

"I'll make him mine, with my own power." Hissed his boss.

"I want a history check on him, pedigree and personal details," Orochimaru narrowed towards the grey-haired man.

"Yes, understood," Kabuto nodded to his master's commands.

The two resumed business.

----

Naruto plopped onto the marble surface, tearing the piece of paper with his scribbles on it.

"Orochimaru-sama is getting the usual," he added to the order.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto with one raised eyebrow and a slight worried look on his face.

"You okay with taking those customers? Orochimaru-san might be a little out of hand for you at this stage. I can get Neji-chan to take care of him." Expressing concern, the spiky-haired bartender offered Naruto a solution for his comfort.

Looking up, the blonde radiated a smile of gratitude, but he could not accept, it was the way Iruka had brought him up; there is no giving up! No way! Naruto was going to hang on like a tick to a dog.

_He looks scary but I shouldn't judge on appearances, _thought the blonde.

Naruto compared the pale man to a certain masked man.

_Now he is **definitely** not scary._

Not long after Shikamaru handed Naruto a platter, with a pink colored drink served in a deep cup, a small tumbler with blackish-brown liquor and a plate full of fresh raw blood-colored fish equipped with utensils neatly place on the side.

_I thought this was a bar…_helooked at the bartender.

"It's fatty tuna, regular customers pre-order dishes which we can serve. It's Orochimaru-sans favourite." He responded.

"Take this to them, stay and chat with them," the older boy directed.

"Am I allowed to sit?" questioned the younger boy.

"Yes. The recliners and coachers are for customers only." Warned Shikarmaru.

"Where will I sit?" Naruto looked at Shikamaru, dumbfounded.

A hand reached out behind the counter and pointed to the direction of Neji-chan who was now serving Ito-kun.

Naruto found himself gaping at the boy who was sitting on a hansom man's lap, laughing at an unheard joke from where Naruto stood.

The blonde's face faulted.

It was like his jaw had unlocked.

Shikamaru reached out and gently tapped the blonde's arm.

"Are you alright? It's just a rule we have, it makes the customers feel more comfortable." Encouraged the bartender.

(N.B: Gosh Naruto is slow to catch on but he is getting there :p)

The boy gulped, deciding he'd try not to sit as hard as he could. He turned around, back towards the counter to pick up the load, looked at his senpai and smiled. His beautiful blue eyes shimmered as if to say _I'll be fine_.

He made his way back to his patrons.

---

Orochimaru eagerly awaited the return of his prey and completely ignored his assistant who was reporting to him about issues. During the time Naruto was absent, Orochimaru's mind was conjuring up wicked ideas to play with the blonde. (N.B: whips, candles, chains etc. you name he thought of it :p)

The longing for the blonde seemed to have increased ten-folds.

He wanted to taste him…

Touch him…

Hurt him and break him…

Until he was all his…

Seeing that the blonde was returning, Orochimaru adjusted his pose and propped himself up from the laid back position he was in.

He grinned at Naruto.

(N.B: has any one seen a snake? They have a permanent evil smile :p)

The young boy leaned down to place the tray onto the steel tabletop, then picked up each item and placed it before the correct person.

"My, Shika-kun has outdone himself again." Commented Orochimaru as he reached for the cutlery.

A thin sickly white hand snaked towards the tools, picking them up and preparing to feed the owner. The blonde watched on half-heartedly, he didn't want to sit down.

Somehow, Orochimaru dropped an item.

A fork glimmered under the chandelier lighting layed on a rich purple floor.

To Naruto, it appeared to be out of clumsiness, but to Kabuto he could see what his boss scheming.

Instinctively, out of service and manners, Naruto quickly bent down to retrieve the fork

As he bent down, he had an odd feeling.

A feeling that was telling him he shouldn't have bent down.

Unexpectedly, something was against his backside.

Something was touching his butt cheek…

And that something was wet and warm.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!" Naruto shrieked, turning around to find Orochimaru licking his lips in satisfaction, his gold eye's darkened miraculously.

Naruto was in shock.

His eyes widened unbelievably staring at the man.

_What the hell just happened…did he….just…_

Kabuto didn't seem to react particularly to what his boss had commited.

The blonde desperately thought of an excuse to escape, remembering the tray.

"I think I'll pop this back on the counter first," he excused himself, trying to head back to safety. It was in vain, a cold leathery hand clasped tightly on his wrist and pulled him back. Ignoring the request from the older man, Naruto twisted his hand free and attempted to move away.

Like a butterfly in a spider's web, the more he struggled the more he was tangled.

Without warning Naruto was imprisoned as the hand reached in front of him, restraining his waist, pulling him back towards danger.

Orochimaru was strong.

There was no way Naruto could escape from his hold.

There was no one to help him.

The blonde closed his eyes, he didn't want to know what would happen next…

Pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Wow, I was a b!tch!! lol From my last update I had this half done but I was too lazy to finish it. But I've been sick the past few days so I had nothing better to do. Please don't go writing me to curse me to get sick often so I'd update lol …I am serious :p. oh oh I finding hard to decide main couple for Naruto. It's starting to hurt my brain dT.Tb wooohooo no more chemistry for the rest of my life! Muahahaha die you molecules of pain! I'll promise to update soon lol If I am sick again :p hehe hoho Thank you for all your wonderful support!!


	7. Chapter 7

Dirty Dancin'

Chapter 7

Disclaimers: N A R U T O no belong to me!

Warnings: Yaoi!

Ahoy you wonderful being!

I just want to make something clear! Numerous kindred spirits have tried to share websites/urls with me!

But the links do not appear when you type your review on They don't allow hyperlinks in stories or reviews! I really like to go to the websites but you have to type them out in an annoying and time consuming way! For example: w w w . f f p a i n i n t h e a s s . n e t

Gratitude to you support:

When I saw so many names I wanted to cry partially because I am so happy that you've given me your time and support and that I'd have to respond. There are some reviewers that have supported me continuously -big hug- Being how lazy I am I start addressing reviews from Chapter 6. I usually leave a three month gap between updates (covers her mouth and chuckles) you have to forgive me for not producing a chapter like a chicken does to an egg.

Without delay I present you with…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Dirty Dancin'

Chapter 7

The blonde shuddered in the deadlock hold, the man's skin slithered against his own. Dreading the worst, Naruto dare not turn around to face Orochimaru. The older man's face was painted with an evilly sinister expression. As he drew the boy closer to his body, Orochimaru felt a mysterious sweet ecstasy released into his veins.

It was a sign that he needed this boy.

That he needed to eat and drink him, have him to himself.

Seeing the blonde defying his wish only made Orochimaru's appetite grow stronger. The blonde's head was turned away from his own. Reaching to caress the boy's neck, his long pale fingers stroked Naruto's nape. Bringing the cute face in view, the older man's index finger directed the boy's chin and ushered it to him.

A sun-kissed face decorated with whisker markings on two smooth cheeks, soft parted lips, cute button nose and frozen sapphire eyes.

Those clear blue eyes pierced his own as if they were fighting him, yet the boy remained still within his arms.

Orochimaru never felt such a strong sexual attraction as he was experiencing right now.

_Delicious_

He couldn't stand holding his desires in any longer; the impulse caused him to place his mouth onto the soft pink lips. Catching the blonde by surprise, the crystal blue eyes widened with shock, and taking advantage of this moment his captor thrust his tongue into his mouth. The man's hold tightened on the slim body as Naruto reacted to the intrusion aggressively. A hand snaked down towards the tight shorts…

---

Naruto sunk into Orochimaru's powerful hold he was forced to rest on top of the man's lap; he froze as an icy touch trailed up his skin.

Fingers guided his head unwillingly to face the pale man. His azure eyes set upon glowing embers that spelled out danger, making the blonde feel more vulnerable.

Naruto was powerless; he didn't know what to do. He felt immense fear, strong enough that he dare not utter a word.

Lost in this trance Naruto didn't feel the contact of the others mouth.

He didn't realize what was happening until he felt a warm rusty taste in his mouth. Orochimaru-sama's eyes drowned him in tainted gold and it took seconds for the boy to recover from the attack.

Tears immediately welled from the blue crystals, he felt Orochimaru's tongue fill into the space of his mouth, licking his unresisting tongue then reaching the back of the boy's throat making him whimper.

As Naruto's body shuddered against the man's, it only provided encouragement for the devil to drink more of the youth's juices.

There was a strange unwanted pleasure that was erupting from Naruto as his captor caressed his body.

Something snaked towards his private area, the blue eyes immediately burst open and peered down to his molester's hand. It was attempting to venture into his tight outfit.

Naruto couldn't breathe, he couldn't move

In desperation the boy started to wriggle, attempting to free himself from his prison.

_It's useless._

Naruto did what he could only do…

-----

Kabuto was happily watching the action, pleasured by the soft moans that escaped from the blonde.

"Argh!" All of a sudden his master jolted of the lounge, unbalancing the short boy that sat on his lap.

"Hssss, that was very naughty Naru-chan," marked Orochimaru who lifted the sleeve of his black Sokutai to wipe off a stream of blood from the corner of his mouth then licking the rest of it from his chin.

"Orochimaru-sama, let me help you stop the bleeding first," said his servant, concerned.

_That boy, he bit him. Doesn't he know who he is…?_

The older man gave the grey-haired boy a "stay silent" glance and deterred his interest back to the cowering young blonde.

"You are the tastiest treat I have found in along time, I like it rough just like that," he smirked darkly, stepping towards the blonde. "I'll take you tonight."

Naruto was shaking, looking directly at his attacker.

A pale claw-like hand reached to grasp hold of the blonde's arm. Naruto closed his eyes, the oncoming touch sending chills throughout his body.

Orochimaru wouldn't get hold of the blonde's arm again.

"Humph."

Someone stopped him, and that someone pushed the hand away.

Naruto slowly opened his sapphire eyes, only to find himself staring at someone's back. They spoke with a smooth low voice.

"Orochimaru-sama, why, how nice to be in your presence again." He paused, smirking.

"Don't tell me you're terrorizing our staff again. You should know the rules, if you break them you might be banned."

"Why Sasuke-kun, you're as handsome and hostile as always. Don't mind my actions, I was merely playing with the gorgeous boy until you interrupted the fun. Were you getting jealous?" retaliated the snickering man.

"Humph, this guy needs to finish up something." answered the taller boy, and with that he swiftly turned around to look at Naruto.

_He's so…_

He was an attractive guy with jet black and bluish tinged hair styled in a pop/art fashion, which was accompanied by dark onyx eyes and light supple skin. The blonde looked at his savior immortalizing him in his mind.

_He looks like…_

"Stop staring, Baka. Come with me, you've got something to do," ordered the boy who grabbed Naruto's arm roughly without haste. The blonde looked at the dark haired boy wondering what he was meant to do apart from serving the devil-like man.

The pair made their way from the tense lounge back to the bar, where on return Shikamaru nodded his head at the boy who lead their way. Then Naruto was taken behind the bar and into a doorway.

Once inside the narrow room, the blonde saw many richly tailored garments hanging from a dozen of hooks that protruded from the lavender painted walls.

The guy was still holding tightly onto his arm. It was starting to hurt but the blonde who was too timid to speak up.

"Ummm…Gomen…You're… you're hurting me," squeaked the shorter boy.

The taller boy let go.

"Baka. If you can say that to me, why didn't you say it to that guy out there?" spat the boy in his face.

(N.B: The boy is referring to Naruto saying "no" to things. I.e. he didn't say "no" to Orochimaru)

Water brimmed in Naruto's wide blue eyes. He had the idea that this guy would be nice.

_This isn't fair, his yelling at me…_

"You're lucky Shikamaru asked me to help you out. You're pathetic." insulted the boy

Naruto's eyes narrowed, trying to hold back tears. He was being blasted at by this nasty mouthed jerk after what Orochimaru-sama did.

"You should quit now, you're worthless. Can't even deny others properly. You won't last very long here."

Like and untamed puppy, Naruto couldn't resist shouting back at the guy for all his verbal abuse.

"It's not my fault! You stupid jerk face thinking you're all high and mighty by waltzing in and being the hero of the day! I didn't ask for your stupid help any way, I can deal with Orochimaru-sama my own way. " The blonde backed away angrily fuming with hatred for this asshole, intending to leave the room.

_BANG! _

Naruto was caught off guard, the door behind him flung open with ease pushing the blonde forwards…

On top of the jerk-face guy…

Until both of them lay entangled on the floor.

Bright cerulean eyes reflected in dark ones, remaining still.

A tingling sensation spread throughout Naruto's body…

Shikamaru paused to look at the couple with an annoyed face.

"Shuddap you fools, you're disturbing the guests with your love quarrels." Commented the bartender.

Naruto's face was burning from embarrassment. He quickly collected himself and got off of Sasuke. The taller boy followed, getting up and straightening out his clothes.

"I…him…we aren't lovers!" stuttered the flabbergasted youth, who was avoiding eye contact with either of the boys.

"Don't worry, you're not his type. That's Sasuke, our residential workmate born with a stick up his arse. Don't expect him to be nice to you. He has no sunny side." Labeled a grinning Shikamaru, who instantly received a spiteful glare from Sasuke.

"What you did to Orochimaru is not acceptable but in this case it is excused. As he took you into his arms against your will, which breaks one of the rules. Naruto, voice yourself next time, else you won't get out as easily." Scolded Shikamaru.

"Hai! I understand, I am sorry I caused so much toruble." Naruto's eyes darted to glare at the smirking boy behind him.

"It's best you wait until he leaves then resume your work with other customers. Orochimaru-san is hard to deal with once his excited." Suggested the spiky dark-haired boy.

A wave of relief washed the blonde.

Sasuke brushed past Naruto, then stopped to briefly whisper something in Shikamaru's ear.

After that he made his way outside onto is own business serving his allocated customers.

"Shikamaru senpai, can I ask you something?" questioned Naruto when Sasuke was out of sight.

"Mmm?"

"Why doesn't Sasuke san wear any uniform?" Naruto was referring to the formal attire that the boy wore. A dark midnight blue shirt jacket matched with well fitted black pants.

"Oh, he's another special one."

Orochimaru and his assistant left roughly about an hour later, having gotten bored whilst Naruto was not in sight.

Shikamaru gave a few forms for Naruto to fill in, information about payments and transactions and general details about the blonde. After that the youth was left with a tedious task of ironing some customer's clothes, which he didn't enjoy.

When the coast was clear Shikamaru brought his new workmate out from hiding. The energetic young boy burst with happiness upon hearing he could keep working.

Naruto was introduced to three more customers. They were mannered and posed unlike his first.

None of them carried the strange aura that was felt from his captor. They were friendly and grew fond of the cute blonde.

Whilst busily serving his guest Naruto's fears were completely wiped away. Instead he was starting to get used to serving his patrons. There were a lot of different people that gathered in this place, but the bottom line was that they were all wealthy. Naruto envied these men, they had enough money to buy friendship. (N.B: lol Naruto thinks this place is where rich people pay for ppl to be their friends lol)

Many of them talked about their lives, what they do and their interests. Naruto opened up to them, inviting them to discuss comfortably together. He had a personality that attracted others, you might say, but the revealing outfit he was in made him more attractive then he already was.

Every now and then Naruto would catch a glimpse of his group members. He was intrigue by them, except Sasuke. He was just a jerk.

"Hey Naruto your shift ends soon, you want to get a head start?" asked the raven hair boy.

"What time is it? I haven't worked that long though!" replied the blonde leaning against the marble surface of the bar.

"A quarter to six, Kakashi-san is expecting you soon." Informed the older teen.

"Nani? I've been here this long? I was only talking…oh crap! Otousan…urm…Okay! I'll get going." Naruto continued hesitantly. The blonde had the most adorable dumbfounded face. He was tripping up in his own words. Shikamaru couldn't help to respond.

_God he's cute, those blue eyes and soft lips. It's going to bring him trouble.._

"Domo arigatou Shika-san. I'll work my best tomorrow," the blonde bowed down then started to leave.

"Naruto, bring your swim gear tomorrow!"

"Huh? Oh ummm okay I 'll try to remember," said the blonde, dashing out the entrance.

He thought he would be able to make his way back to Haku so Naruto hurried through the corridors alone.

_Crap! Do I turn right here…no it was left… ARGH! Fine, I'll go right._

Turning into corridor after another, and several others after that.

He was lost.

"Why didn't I ask Shikamaru-san how to get back!" he cursed at himself, smacking his forehead.

Peering around the spacious corridor with countless doors he found that there was completely no one around to help him.

That was until he heard something.

Naruto concentrated, trying to capture the source and direction. There was a few clanking noises followed by sounds of furniture being shifted. With those louder noises he worked out the location, making his way to a door, and pausing in his steps as a soft whistling was emitted. That soon transformed into a series of humming then it gradually grew into outrageous off-tune singing.

Naruto shuddered.

It really was horrible.

Seemingly he would be worst off wondering around by himself, he pushed the door gently just enough to peak inside.

It was a dark room, with several platforms with poles protruding upwards into the ceiling. The only source of light was condensed near the base of the poles. The blonde's eyebrow rose as his sapphire eyes investigated the out of ordinary interior. There was some stylish imported furniture stacked up in addition to a cart that held some materials and a few broomsticks. Motioning the door wider Naruto slipped inside.

Naruto's face faulted.

He felt like he shouldn't be here.

Especially when he was staring at a girl that wore a puffy black knee-length dress under a frilly white apron with a mushroom hair-cut. It was uncomfortable watching her dance rather sensually with her back to him. She was singing and shaking, like she was following some sort of routine. Naruto stood with his mouth shut, still thinking he shouldn't interrupt.

It was only when the unknowing figure gripped a pole squatted and swinging her toosh then escalating whilst shaking her backside and ending it with self smack on the butt did Naruto made his presence felt.

He couldn't help but to laugh at the display.

_Whoops_

He quickly concealed his mouth not to upset her.

The girl stopped her parade and rather comically turned around to find her observer.

The blonde's eye twitched, feeling lost for words and his brain flushed with too much visual information.

They stared at each other for a hard and long time.

_Gosh those are…thick eyebrows…no, they are thick fuzzy eyebrows_ _She's missing her top eye lashes…Why is she looking at me…_

_No…no girl would have such a _Naruto shuddered_ bushy eyebrow…she doesn't have a chest …_

A boyish voice spoke.

"You! You didn't see all that did you?" A finger pointed at the half naked boy condemning him of intrusion catching Naruto off guard as he toke a step backwards.

The girl/guy arms quickly snapped back and folded protectively covering her/his chest, indicating Naruto was some kind of sex fiend.

(N.B: I hope you understand the pose that I mean lol it's hilarious)

"Uh…Gomen nasai! I…was lost….I…didn't see very much! Only up to when you slapped your backside," the blonde apologized

The figure immediately bunched himself up into a fetal position his back facing Naruto, streams of tears pouring from his big circular eyes.

"My beautiful youth, seen by another. I'll never be able to achieve…my dancing…shattered…dreams blown away…laughter gone," The boy incoherently muttered to himself.

"I…was…wondering…" the blonde prompted the fallen boy who didn't hear him at all. He was too lost in his own world.

The cute blonde paced ever so lightly to tap the boy on the shoulder.

"Gomen…" he said to the tearful face as it turned around.

"He.hehe…It wasn't that bad…I mean your dancing, it's just the singing doesn't match." Honestly, he smiled at the younger boy.

"Honto desu ka?" round eyes sparkled with joy, their owner grabbing hold of Naruto's hands with his own.

"Hai, Hai." The younger boy giggled.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you in a dress?" asked the curious blonds.

"Oh, It's pretty isn't it?" commented the boy. Naruto narrowed his eyes and scratch his face in thought.

_Lee-san didn't really answer my question._

"I'm the gorgeous cleaner here, excelling in all domestic chores." His own comment took him into his dream world. Remembering the blonde he quickly snapped out of it.

"Oh! About before I was just…taking a break from all this cleaning. Let's keep it a secret! Please don't tell the others!" His face turned bright red.

Naruto nodded, promising to keep it a secret.

"You were here to ask for directions? You must be new here!"

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto. Yorushiku!" greeted the smiling blonde.

"Mine's Rock Lee, nice to meet you as well."

"You're really cute! Are you aspiring to be a number one host like me?" questioned the grinning boy in his dress.

"Huh?" Naruto blushed at the compliment.

"You know, to be as good as Haku! He's the greatest host in history. Plus he's really pretty and nice!" said Lee.

"Itachi-sama appointed me cleaner but I know he wants me to get better before I become a host! With my looks I'll definitely make it!" the weird teen blabbered on.

Naruto giggled.

"Lee-san is nice. I started my job today as a host!"

"Nani?" two stunned circles starred at the blonde in disbelief. Lee turned around with his head down starting to sniffle.

(N.B: lol Naruto got to be a host straight away…)

Tapping a shoulder Naruto prompted Lee to another matter.

"Lee-san, can you help me find Haku?"

"You're a friend of Haku-chan?" the boy's mood quickly changed.

"Hai," grinned the blonde.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Haku's bedroom is on the second floor)

Haku was brushing his long silky hair with a fine toothed brush. He sat silently on his bed, leaning on a soft and cuddly bear that one of his customers brought him as a gift.

He peered out the frosted glass windows, seeing shadows dance outside.

But his mind was elsewhere.

_Knock Knock_

His stream of thoughts was interrupted, by familiar voices outside his door. "Come in," he welcomed.

"Haku-chan! You're as sexy as ever!" shrieked Lee as he hurriedly ran inside to embrace one of his good friends. Naruto followed inside, giving a small wave to the prince.

"Lee-kun, were you up to no good again?" Haku inquired with a wicked smile.

The two boys broke into laughter, as if they were sharing a secret joke.

"Oh, I see you brought Naruto back in one piece for me!" Haku walked towards the adorable blonde and gave him a short hug.

_Beep beep_

Haku and Naruto looked at Lee.

Lee pulled out some sort of paging device out of his apron pocket.

"Crap! Itachi-sama's going to crack it if I don't finish up downstairs." Lee quickly shoved the pager back into his pocket and headed for the door.

"I hope we become good friends Naru-chan. See you later Haku," said Lee before he was out of view.

"Lee is adorable isn't he? He knows everything and anything that happens around here. Let's say he has very good ears," Haku giggled.

"Hai, he is really nice. He helped me get back when I was lost." Agreed the blonde.

"Naru-chan, do you want to get out of that uniform?"

"Yup. But I got changed downstairs and I don't know where my clothes are." Naruto said sadly.

"Oh, those rags?" Haku spoke placing his index finger against his bottom lip, his eyes dim in thought.

_Rags? _Naruto thought.

Looking back at the blonde with crescent happy eyes and a soft grin, Haku spoke.

"I threw them out earlier before!"

Naruto felt his whole body turn into sand. He was crying on the inside; Haku threw away his only set of clothes that didn't have more then 8 holes in them.

The pained blond was speechless; he didn't know whether to kill himself or kill Haku.

_Otousan is going to kill me when I get back. _

"Naru-chan! I've got something for you!" entered Haku's sweet voice, snapping Naruto out of his misery.

"Hrm?"

Dashing to the side of his room, Haku went to retrieve a glossy cardboard bag from the top of a drawer.

"This is for you! Try it on in the ensuite!" said Haku, pushing the bag at Naruto.

"B…but, I…can I get my old ones, I'll go look for them in the…" offered Naruto as Haku insistently pushed him into the side bathroom.

The door clicked behind him.

He was in a sparkling white bathroom still smelling freshly of cleaning agents.

Naruto sighed.

----

Haku continued brushing his hair, keeping an eye on the bathroom door and waiting for the blonde's appearance.

Not long after he heard the door handle being pushed, a smile painted his face.

Naruto stepped out.

_Oh my, h...he is so yummy!_

Even Haku was astounded by the younger boy.

Naruto blushed, his hand rising to adjust the collar of the light sea blue vest, feeling a little embarrassed that Haku was starring at him for such a long time.

"That top really brings out your eyes. I'm glad the jeans fit you." The prince walked around the blonde, studying his taste in clothes.

"Haku-san, it wasn't necessary to buy me new clothes! It's wasted on me. I think I'll go take them off." Naruto gave an insecure look.

Haku's slender finger tapped Naruto's tanned button nose.

"Silly, it's a gift! You should be saying arigato!" Haku scolded.

Naruto's blue crystals gazed into the doe-brown eyes.

He had no choice but to accept.

"Arigato!" nodded the short boy.

"Ho Ho" a third voice joined the couple.

The two boys immediately glared at the source of the devilish laugh.

_Kakashi…_

_Ecchi Senpai…_

"My Naruto looks exceptionally charming in those clothes, though I'd prefer him in none," beamed the other enthusiastic manager.

Haku gritted his teeth, Kakashi was getting too wild these days with his mouth.

"But our dear charming prince needs to return home soon." Kakashi frowned.

------------------

After saying goodbye to Haku, Naruto followed Kakashi back out into the mansion grounds. If it wasn't for Kakashi he would have been able to ask Haku the things that had been bothering him all day. But Naruto gave up thinking he could ask the fair prince another day.

Kakashi opened the door for him to hop into the black sports car. The light from the sky above was starting to fade away, devoured by the oncoming darkness.

Iruka would start to worry about him, he knew his father hated when he came home after dark.

---------

During the trip Kakashi talked to Naruto who half listened.

"Sugar, how did you like…" Kakashi paused.

Naruto had already drifted into a light sleep, too tired from the day's events.

The grey-haired man frowned. It was horrible just watching the cute blonde sleep. But being asleep was a good thing.

Every now and then Kakashi would take his eyes off the road just to admire the adorable frame. The teen breathed softly with his eyes closed and long golden eyelashes tickling against his smooth cheeks.

We can tell that there would be a day when Kakashi couldn't resist any longer to the temptation.

He would swallow Naruto whole.

But for now, Kakashi would wait until he was ready.

---

Turning into the shanty parts of Konoha the car brought much attention.

They finally reached the pick-up point. It was around 6.30pm and the sun had gone into rest. Kakashi gently blew into Naruto's ear tickling him.

"Ohh, stop that! It tickles!" the cerulean eyes flickered open.

_Back already?_

The blonde stretched and adjusted his mouth for a yawn.

Kakashi grinned, watching the carefree display.

_God he is cute._

Naruto peered into the scenery around him. Looking out the tinted window, he spotted a figure.

Not just any figure.

It was his father leaning against a post where the blonde had waited earlier that day.

_Oh NO!_

_Otousan! _

_He's going to embarrass me!_

Kakashi looked to the same direction the cute blonde was fixated on.

That was when Kakashi saw him…

…

That is Iruka…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Bless you, you lovely thing for reading to the end of this. I felt like this chapter was a bit rushed but I felt like a jerk-face for leaving you guys hanging like that. -coughs- I enjoy it lol . Well in this chapter I've brought in Sasuke and Rock Lee! I would like to hear your opp about how I had done them. I was hoping that Lee's first appearance was a little more interesting then the others. I mean common a drag queen Lee is very attractive ne? My beautiful reader sourgrape is reading this for me :D & blehbleh the temp reader and a yuri fan forcefully converted yaoi reader is helping me out with this chapter as well. (I am not putting a knife to his back to read yaoi XD) shoves Yuri paradise into blehbleh's arms. Happy new year my beloved Naruto Yaoi fans, Best wishes for 2005!

-love Sookybabi


	8. Author's Note

**Sooky's important notes:**

**(Please read for your own good)**

Many readers are concerned about a Iruka/Kakashi relationship popping up soon. Yes initially I had this planned. I've done a rough storyline about this couple in the future. Due to numerous "NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T! Please don't have KakaXIru! NOO!" from several readers. It's left me to draw onto this conclusion. I'll give readers 5 days to say whether I should progress with my original intentions for the storyline or if I should scrap it and kick the kakaxiruka pairing out. If I collect enough responses which I consider significant enough not to have this coupling I might be persuaded to exempt them and come up with a new storyline. Thus there will be a loner period b/w the next chapter update.

I have in mind the major pairing for Naruto but there will be moments for sub-characters and Naru.

3. Chapter 7 was proofread by Sourgrapemwuahs

**Ho ho and these are my responses for chapter 6 and chapter 7. Sorry to reviewers that reviewed and received no reply from the earlier chappies. So I thank you now right here - THankIes!!!**

**(In alphy order)**

**Chels-Dawg: **There might be a SasuNaru but I ain't sure about gaaraNaru. Ho ho ho That's why I'll ask every one's opinions

**Danna-Chan:** Short reviews. But effective. P.S Give me your support in the future you wonderful being!

**Dark-angel: **I am so jerkish! I rate a 11 out of 10 for evilness XD ho ho ho stay tuned for the next chappy.

**Eyriess: **I love you too! thank you for reading

**Fallen Dragon: **Sookybabi looks at her, smiling evilly. I don't know why I like tormenting people with cliffies! hohoho Gosh, I have a weird sense of fun. I enjoy ending each chapter with a bomb XD so people can get annoyed that I don't update XD hohoho hugs Fallen Dragon. Thank you my ecchi sweety pie for reviewing hope to hear more from you in the future.

**Gaarasama: **huggles Gaarasama, You are oh so right about Iruka…I guess I just wanted to push the story through XD lol bangs Iruka on the head numously XD yelling "baka baka, stop being feminine!" I'll think I have to leave him ooc XD but Iruka still has that "kindness" towards Naruto thing to keep him a little in character sweat drop. Please continue your wonderful support chu chu

**Hitomi No Ryu: **;; I wasn't talking about yorishiku there! But it was very nice of you to help me , hugs Hitomi No Ryu. Yes the dumb Naruto is getting out of hand. Don't worry his going to find out soon, it just that I need to work out how. bangs her head repeatedly onto the keyboard. 2#$ Sdsffjpfqffpds. Thank you for keeping an eye on things I'll try to break the dumb blonde (.) Mwauhs!

**hogo-chan: **was very lucky that I'd updated right after! Lol coz I usually take ages and ages. My brain needs to map out the story. Sookybabi sits on her chair looking blank. See what I mean! I get writers block every 3 mins.Hope to gather more support from u wink wink

**Iceheart19: **You were very right about Neji. But there's a reason his like that! XD covers her mouth.

The Mmmf reammmson is #$#$#$#$ XD cannot say yet XD! Yes I'm evil ho ho ho and proud of it XD chases Iceheart19 with a Orochimaru doll Did you like your nightmares ? hehe XD I'm happy your enjoying the way I've presented most of the characters, but Naruto is starting to become so naïve and innocent that I don't know how to make him not that dumb XD. whacks Icheheart19 with the Orochimaru doll.

**Izumi: **lol you're still as perverted as before XD! Thank you for keeping with my fanficcy from the beginning! Please entertain me with your ecchi comments XD love Sookybabi

**kat8cha: **Urm you see I've got the next chapter all planned out. Thing is a lot of readers aren't very happy with a Iru/Kaka relationship XD which is now giving me a writers block XD. Evil cliffies is my only joy in life chuckles evilly hope to hear more from you!

**Kikyobashergirl: **Thank you for lovin my ficcy ; I am glad my amateur writing plus perverted brain has entertained many please keep on supporting chu chu

**Kyuubi-kun: **It's not only Orochimaru's libido that's going to go out of control, I'll eventually cultivate fans hate for him. unless they like an evil evil ecchi scum of the earth.

**ladyraebef : **uh-oh lol you are the first one to request Gai. But I can't really ans whether he will appear or not, But the chance is still open for him in the future (-.-) yes it will be very very painful!lol

**M: **Thank you for being so pushy XD hehe you're like my personal alarm clock ). Please keep at it else I'll be very very slack ho ho ho. I hope you enjoy the future chappies!

**Magicians of the Yami: **ho ho ho Orochimaru is dirty XD ho ho ho very smutty XD but we all like him that way else he won't do yummy things to Naruto kukukukuku

**Malitia: **lol ;; pokes Malitia in the eye Hush! xD the HakuX Zabusa relationship isn't definite yet XD …tapes Malitia's and her evil minions mouth shut. Did I make it that obvious lol! XD uh-oh XD hohoho. Naruto was a dumb-ass perfected by me! If he wasn't this dumb lol I think there won't be any more chapters XD pokes Malitia in the eye again

**mikagami sendoh: **HeHe I am an amuateur myself -.- buh I think I just have a thing about developing storylines ;; ho ho ho ill be glad to help you ) I've added you to my yahoo msger list. My id is iengyi hope to talk to you soon )

**Minerva Teller of tales: **Thank you for appreciating the way I've done the character's so far. ;; and not getting annoyed at my overly dumb Naruto ho hoho. Best wishes to you I hope you come across more and more yummy yaoi! love from meeeeee!

**Momochi Zabuza: **ho ho ho I am glad you like the pairings I have in this story so far. But you might want to kill me becoz I might kill off KakaNaru. Sookybabi runs desperately away from Zabuza XD Sorriiiiii! Things just got out of hand sweat drop. It's really hard keeping KakaNaru becoz they aren't the main coupling. cries There will/might be a Iruka/kaka relationship but if so…I am begging for your forgiveness XD. That killing might…occur very soon XD Sookybabi digs herself a grave.

please provide your concerntrated love for my moldy fanfic hope to hear more from you soon about my couple killing XD!

**NejiDragon: **lol I am a cruelty junki! I enjoy ppl wallowing in hate for me as I leave them with evil evil cliffies muahahaha XD. pokes NejiDragon's puppydog eyes. Kawaii XD

**Nikikeya-chan again: **hands you a few wolly pops! (Gokudo and Lain might like some (;;)) You are the sweetest little bum(s)! You picked up my fanfiction and you reviewed each chapter! pinches Nikikeya-chan's face until she cries, then runs after Gokudo and Lain! I've haven't really thought about putting Jairaya in this just yet, and Sasuke was never even meant to be in it! (But I've got to please some fans) XD I don't really have a Neji/Naru storylined uh-oh XD me runs away from a very grumpy Nikikeya-chan. There will be more OrochNaru sweat drop buh Shino XD I have no idea where I can shove him in Ecck! psst…I Love u!

**quaebah24: **lol I am perverted in a good way nods head. I didn't even know I was this perverted until I started to get into this fan ficcy XD blushes XD ahhhh so embarrassing ! love your support wink wink

**Reincarnated Magick:** ho ho ho evil cliff hangers are my favourite Pushes Naruto on top of Reincarnated Magick forcing him to give him/her cpr XD don't die! I need your love xD

**Remorseful Youth: **lol, I never thought the story turned out like this so far. But I like evil and sexy! I'm not sure if the KakaNaru will be a definite coupling. XD It might disappear soon. Sookybabi shields herself from Remorseful Youth's evil glare. Provide me with you love! hope to hear more from u ;)

**taiyo82: **I love this plot too XD! I have how Kakashi and Iruka know each other planned. But…it will lead into a Iruk/kaka relationship. XD sighs thank you for your support!

**Tamara2187: **D great to hear you like it so far! I've got more and more dirty things planned for Naruto and that cute body of his. Yes Yes Naruto is going to attract a lot of unwanted attention with that slutty body of his (oh, quickly jots down her "slutty body" comment, "must use in fanfic XD") ) hope to hear from you!

**Tiggra: **) :o I see you're enjoying the story so far (insert evil grin) ho ho ho please stay tuned Hope I can please you! Thank you for giving me your free support )

**Truefightingwolf**: I didn't even know what to do with Kaka when he meets Iruka like that…but you kinda gave me two ideas, which I am going to ask for ppl's oppinions on. ;; This is really bad becoz I never thought I'd get myself into a possible Iruka/Kakashi pairing…and a lot of readers won't be happi. !

**Yamazaki Mukosho: **Oh thank you for reading so far Xd I'm going to make this story more angsty and plentiful in heightened emotions…lol hopefully in the future. Love me! XD hehe

**ZheM:** hehe I am glad you're liking it so far ). Yes when Naru finds out what his in for it's going to be pretty pretty tough…but I need to get to that soon XD. sighs Hope to hear more from you soon )


	9. Chapter 8 KakaxIru Arc

Dirty Dancin' Chapter 8

Disclaimers: If I owned Naruto, he won't be clothed at all. .:very dirty look on her face:.

Warnings: A lot of smutty things in store.

To all the lovely readers that replied,

Thank you for responding to my previous A/N, hehe I am glad that many will support me no matter what I choose. Thing is I knew that I have a KakaNaru relationship going but I'll use this coupling as teasers! In store for the future I have a few quirky twisted plots. There will be plenty more "I want a piece of that Naruto ass" fever going through almost every one.

(Skip this part if you don't want me to babble on…)

Sooky's side notes about her rather unfortunate night.

(Quite a laughable experience PLEASE DONT let it happen to you!)

Blah! I just feel like saying this…I am such a clumsy loser!

This is what happened; I spent my night watching full metal alchemist until 2 am. Then I went to bed thinking that I strained my eyes enough. My stupid brother then called my cell phone, so I woke up like 30 mins into my sleep (I had to shut the phone up coz I share my room with my cousin) So I dashed out of bed in the dark towards my table whilst my brain was still in lala land. After I retrieved my phone I closed it and stumbled back into bed…well I thought I WAS stumbling into bed. But I stumbled into the corner of my bed whilst I was lifting up my leg to get into it. That's when it happened I dunno how but I smacked and popped my knee cap out of place by hitting the side of the bed and the pain made me reflectively lean down wards really fast and then I whacked my chest on top of my bed post which felt like someone punched me (lucky I am a girl .:smiles:. I had shock absorbers GO boobies! rubs her bruised chest). Nooooo don't u think that was the end of my pain…I fell over and knocked my head against my older cousin's bed. She woke up after hearing me screaming like I was getting raped by Orochimaru (pretty much sums up how loud I was). Actually I might like that … coughs

Life is very cruel sometimes Sits back like an old lady

-love Sookybabi

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dirty Dancin'

Chapter 8

(KakashixIruka Arc)

Knocking' on heavens door.

Kakashi couldn't move; something was tightening around his rapidly beating heart.

He just stared at…

the familiar face.

His heart recognized the brunette who used to be so close to him…

There could be no mistake about it…

That man standing on the side of the road was…

The man that once belonged to him…

Now marked by a scar…

His first love…

No…

His only love…

Umuino Iruka.

- . . .

A well-toned man, unclothed to his waist, leant down towards his washing-basin; his back carried countless unsightly scars that he has never shown others. A pair of large smooth hands reached into the cooling depths to cradle ice-cold water to his unmasked face.

Lifting his head up he looked at his reflection in a blue-framed crystal mirror. Streams of water trickled towards his clean-shaven skin. His eyes began to burn, salty liquid poured from his closed eyes. Something tugged at his heart, as if was trying to break every fiber and vessel that kept it together.

_Why…_

_After so long…_

_I thought I would never see him again…_

Kakashi continued to stand with his eyes closed his head down, with the water draining from his face. His hands grasped the white porcelain bowl as memories flushed into his flummoxed mind.

It was those days they spent together, the carefree moments between the pair. How he enjoy ridiculing and teasing the pretty brunette. The times they spent privately together in their own room doing naughty things that Kakashi had coaxed Iruka into.

Yes, that glorious untamed sex they had nearly every night if Kakashi could help it. (a/n: lol)

His eyes were permanently fixated on his shorter fair-faced, chocolate-eyed lover. His fingers entangled themselves into the soft smooth unbound creamy hair, and then tilting his lovers face towards his own. Pressing softly onto those sugary lips with his and feeling the other melt into his arms.

These forbidden acts…

Kakashi has longed to do…

Only with _him…_

- . . .

How the Masked devil met the brown haired angel is less than a fairytale story.

It all started when Umuino Iruka transferred to Konoha's prestigious private boys college and how he was fated to cross paths with the likes of Hatake Kakashi.

Iruka's father was a wealthy businessman who traveled the country taking his son with him. Iruka hated it of course but he never shared it with his father. Each time he had managed to "settle" down in a new school or home he would be forced to leave it behind—it didn't really help Iruka socially.

The brunette developed a shell from others, one that would allow him to avoid becoming too close or even to understand someone. It was pointless to him; he would just leave them behind.

But unknowingly to Iruka as he first stepped into his new school, there was someone who waited for him.

And destiny brought them together.

On the first day of school, the brunette was running late. Iruka was kind of glad he was late; at least he won't have to face people looking at him so early in the morning. However something inside Iruka was telling him that he something bad would happen today, it was one of those feelings that you get down your spine, the type that made each hair stand up. And, boy was Iruka's intuition correct on this one.

In his new uniform, a black blazer rimmed with crimson red with the schools crest and grey pants, Iruka entered the south campus. He headed for the main office.

His footsteps echoed as he made his way down the laminated brightly illuminated corridor. He walked past several classrooms hearing mixed voices as they murmured to each other behind the walls. There were teachers calling out the roll.

As he reached a rather noisy classroom, Iruka couldn't help but feel that dreading feeling he had all morning intensify to a higher level.

He took a deep breath in.

_I'm just thinking too much these days._

Iruka hastened his footsteps but suddenly came to a pause.

CRASH! 

He hated it when he was right.

What was most unexpected was this "blur" of grey and black that escaped from the classroom door that briefly flashed before his eyes and then slammed into the wall. The impact was comically enough to make the surrounding shake.

It was immediately followed by a very enraged thundering voice.

"KAKASHI GET BACK HERE!"

A stout man in tartan pants and a knitted vest over a white shirt stomped out into the corridor. His hairstyle was rather weird…wait Iruka toke a closer look. That wasn't some stylish new aged hairstyle he thought the man displayed, it was rather a toupee hanging on the side of his scalp.

He couldn't help but covered his mouth to chuckle at the bald man.

The teacher shot an evil glare at the new student.

Iruka swallowed, making an enemy on his first day wasn't his plan so he quickly restrained himself and turned his eyes down.

Students in the classroom started to gather near the door so they watch the commotion, each of them was giggling like a schoolgirl.

Trying to avoid any more attention Iruka started to walk past the mess.

Something tugged on his arm pulling him towards it.

Iruka had already forgotten about that "blur".

It was another fellow student, far from normal by any means. He wore a mask that covered everything apart from his deep onyx eyes which where complimented with a curious grey mess.

"Ano…"

Iruka was speechless, looking wide eyed blankly at the taller teen.

With out any words the stranger drew the unresisting body towards himself. Those black crystals sparkled as they gazed into the other.

Iruka blushed scarlet rose.

He can swear he saw the guy called Kakashi wink at him.

A smooth rich voice flowed.

"Ah…what fate has brought you to my arms my dear lover? I've been waiting in the depths of hell, endured the cold darkness of loneliness just to be able to see your angelic face. Graced by your purity, I the lord of the underworld will be changed forever"

Iruka froze like a Popsicle.

Onlookers burst out into series of laughter.

"Enough Hatake Kakashi-san, stop your foolish behavior and proceed to the principal's office!" ordered the teacher who was trying really hard not to explode.

"Sensei made Kakashi-kun insane!" shouted out a boy.

Iruka was sure he heard the teacher's blood vessel pop.

"You're not getting away from me this time, I am going to expel your sorry behind out of this school!" growled the sensei grinding his teeth.

Kakashi smiled deviously back.

Iruka could sense it as if it was painted on Kakashi's forehead.

He had fallen into the depths of hell; his fellow student was using him as a scapegoat.

Still holding the bewildered young man who was by now feeling his dignity fade away in front of the small crowd, Kakashi's eyes began glow an evil aura.

"Aye, I've captured your innocence."

There was a pause, every one looked on as Kakashi did the unexpected.

He unmasked himself, tugging swiftly at the cloth to expose the rest of his face.

O.O (Iruka's facial expression)

"Heh?"

(A/N: lol btw only Iruka saw Kakashi's face coz he had his back to everyone 3 sexcii muahahaha)

The shorter teen was utterly speechless.

_ He looks so handsome…_

_ No the word is beautiful…_

As those thoughts circled his mind Iruka didn't pay attention to the face that drew nearer to his own.

The embrace he was in grew tighter until his body merged and molded under the shape of Kakashi.

It was too late.

Iruka's breath was taken away from him, the handsome teens lips were pursed deeply into his shocked expression.

A soft _nnh_ sound escaped his trapped lips.

Iruka felt his legs collapse as he unwittingly bonded with the other allowing his mass become a load to the intoxicating taller teen.

No one laughed.

"Sensei is in real trouble this time, he really chased Kakashi-kun too far this time!" remarked a boy.

"Oh wait until I tell my parents what Sensei did to Kakashi-kun. They would be calling up the school …" commented his friend.

"Kakashi-kun's family could sue sensei can't they?" noted another.

"I heard that Kakashi-kun is one of the wealthiest guys at this school. He can probably get sensei's salary for a year if he did!" finalized the last.

Sensei started to shake with radiating annoyance and anger; he looked like he was going to cry in agony.

(a/n: who wouldn't if all your students were against you lol)

"Hatake Kakashi, you're off the hook this time. Go report to the infirmary," released the tubby man.

Waking back to reality, Iruka the dumbfounded brunette returned to his senses and stared at the grey-haired teen that was still leaning down on him.

With all the strength that he could recover from his shock he lifted his arms up to Kakashi and pushed him away.

Hurriedly dashing from his embarrassment.

To make it worst Kakashi shouted out to him.

"Come back into my arms honey!" which was shortly accompanied by a chorus of wolf whistles.

Thinking that he had escaped any dramas that could happen by running off, Iruka was wrong…

Now a very persistent Kakashi trailed him.

Kakashi called out to the leading brunette to slow down but it made the shorter boy march faster from him.

Making his way around numerous corridors Iruka had completely lost his sense of direction, this was due to the fact he has been trying hard to get the devil off his tail.

Looking behind him Iruka scanned for any image or shadow that was associated with that guy.

He sighed in relief, no man in sight.

Leaning on a tiled wall he regained his breath, closing his eyes and relaxing.

_Urgh!_

'That guy is unbelievable!' he muttered spitefully.

"You talking about me?"

Iruka's eyes flashed open to face the likes of the devil who had him trapped, his hand pinned above his shoulders on the tile wall with his head directly in view of the others face.

O.O (shocked facial expression! Lol)

"WAHH!" it scared the living daylights out of him.

"Gomen, Did I startle you? When you were in deep thought? About me?" prompted the masked boy who had a sinister shine to his narrowed eyes.

"Get away from me you horrible person!" spat Iruka as he pushed at one of Kakashi's arms so he could move away.

"Me, horrible?" replied Kakashi as if it was an entertaining insult. He caught the brunette's arm and pulled him back towards him.

"I wanted to thank you for before! Seems like you're a shy one" the taller boy grinned.

Iruka grimaced at the statement.

"You didn't have to go kiss me! Who wouldn't run away! I'm a guy! You've just made my high-school life hell!" bickered Iruka who was on the verge of tears.

Kakashi's hand reached to caress the supple skin of the shorter boy, wiping away the droplet that had brimmed from the closed lids.

He chuckled lightly.

"Was that your first kiss? Looks like I've done something careless again." He paused looking away in thought.

"To make it even I'll let you do whatever you'd like to me!" he concluded to the fair face in an ecchi expression.

Iruka reflexively punched Kakashi in the face. It was too much of a perverted comment that deserved punishment.

Unaware of the damage he did, Iruka open his eyes to find his fist intact to Kakashi's continuous smiling face.

Iruka could feel something warm and moist on his fingers.

He peered closer to the face.

A stream of dark red liquid soaked through the cloth mask.

_BLOOD! _

_I feel nauseous…_was the last thought that popped into the brunettes mind as his legs folded beneath him and he toppled unknowingly into an ever so happy Kakashi.

When Iruka woke up he knew where he was immediately.

The infirmary.

It wasn't unusal; he had a habit of visiting the nurses often.

Feeling a little groggy from all that exercise he somehow felt good to be lying down.

Hold on… 

_What was I doing before…_

_How did I get here…_

Hatake Kakashi rang a bell.

He sat up to find the said man sitting from a short distant from his resting place.

"Hi!(insert love heart)" greeted the boy.

"You fainted before, I carried you all the way here," grinned Kakashi.

There was a dreadful feeling snaking around Iruka's mind. It isn't his dream to be carried by someone like him. The Iruka inside was banging his head against a very hard table repeatedly.

"Arigato, I am sorry I caused you trouble" returned Iruka who was mannered and respected a good deed, even if it was from him.

Their conversation was cut short as a nurse entered the room.

"Umuino-san, are you feeling better? Can you get up, the principle is expecting you soon!" informed the nurse.

"Oh I am fine, I'll go immediately." He promised as he shifted to climb out of bed.

He followed the nurse out of the room.

Kakashi continued to smile beneath his mask.

- . . .

"Welcome Umuino Iruka-san, to our school. I hope you enjoy our wonderful environment and friendly staff."

"Hai, Sensei" Iruka was bored of these greetings.

"Your father has contributed generously to our institute and we are very grateful to have such a kind hearted soul send his son to share the riches at this school."

The old man picked up some papers from his varnished maple desk.

"I've have organized your room, this is the first time you've stayed in a dormitory I believe? Have no fear, we are a very close knitted community"

"I have provided a suitable candidate to be your room-mate" he insured with a smile.

"Would it be possible if I was by myself?"

The principle scratched his head.

"I tried my best to allocate a vacant room but this semester intake has filled up all our rooms with occupants. There is only one room left. I assure you this room will be very pleasing. It is the largest room we provide to our top students and there is currently only one occupant."

Iruka sighed.

Like he had a choice in matters. Anything would do, it would only be a matter of time until he leaves this place after his father moves onto another business.

Someone entered the room after a few brief knocks.

"Oh! Kakashi-kun, thank you for making your way here" nodded the man behind the desk acknowledging the new member.

Iruka swallowed, something pulled at his heart.

He was desperately praying that it was another guy called Kakashi and not a certain one he left in the infirmary.

"Yo Mr. principal "

His prayers weren't answered, Iruka felt like a cold wave wash through his body.

"Iruka-kun, your belongings that your driver left has been retrieved and placed into your room. Please get acquainted with your new roommate and classmate Hatake Kakashi. Here is a copy of the key to your room," he held out a key indicating Iruka to take it.

Iruka felt like he was in some kind of twisted and utterly cruel nightmare, he wanted to cry and laugh. Not only was Kakashi his roommate but he was also going to be in that class with those people who saw what happened.

_This definitely was the end of my short and miserable life._

"If there are no further questions Kakashi-kun will guide you to a wonderful life at Konoha Boy's Private," finished the man.

"Hai, Sensei. I'll take my leave now," sighed Iruka.

- . . . . . . . . .

Kakashi laughed to himself as water trickled from his cheeks. How cute his Iruka was when he first approached him. Thinking back to that first day brought back a painful yearning inside his soul.

I don't deserve him… 

_I'm nothing…_

_That scar on his face…_

_I couldn't save him…_

_- . . . . .  
_

They were the most popular boys in the campus, even rumored to be secret lovers. (a/n:which was completely true)

Both of them were from wealthy families, amazingly attractive. They were the envy of the school.

They had fallen in love with each other, even though it took Iruka a while to admit his feelings.

Kakashi and Iruka spent nearly a year together.

It took many advances before Iruka gave into the cunning acts of the devil.

But shaded from them was a dark secret one that tore them apart.

… …

"Kakashi don't peep whilst I am in the shower!" warned Iruka.

"Awwww, you make it more tempting when you forbid me from it" cheekily whined his lover who was squatting outside the bathroom door.

The youth moped then reached for the doorknob to find it locked.

This surprised Kakashi.

"Is this how you treat the one you love?" pouted the grey haired teen as he listened to the sound of running water and Iruka moving about inside.

Iruka giggled at the image of his roommate's failed attempt.

"I requested a lock from the principle a week ago, It's to stop you from attacking me in the shower!" stated the brunette as he turned the tap off.

There was a loud unfriendly knock on their room door.

Kakashi didn't want to budge.

It repeated again.

"Kakashi go answer the door!" yelled Iruka.

"Awwww but I want to see you come out of the shower only with a towel," pouted Kakashi who was in a very perverted mood.

"Answer the door before whoever it is breaks it down!" shouted Iruka.

"Hai, Honey" replied Kakashi cheerfully as he walked to greet their guest.

The older teen approached the door, unbolting it and turned the doorknob.

Three well-built men dressed in black suits wearing dark shades appeared.

Kakashi's inner senses alerted him to quickly shut the door.

A bit late they were faster at blocking.

"Hey don't you guys know manners. You weren't invited in" glared Kakashi who was ready to pounce at them.

"Who's this guy?" asked one of the men.

"Hatake Kakashi, Umuino Iruka's roommate" confirmed another.

"Oh just a worthless brat" ended the last.

"Who are you calling a worthless brat? You bastard," spat Kakashi as his fist aimed for the taller man's chin.

_Crack_

Before Kakashi could reach the guy, there was a murderous pain entering his stomach. As he lowered to the pain, one of the men knocked him out behind the neck.

The injured teen sprawled on the ground fighting to stay conscious.

He watch the distorted images as men enter the room and looked around trying to find someone.

One of them nodded his head in the direction of another closed door.

"Kakashi, is everything alright?" Iruka stepped out with only a towel wrapped around his slim waist.

Beads of water rolled down his pale face as he witnessed the scene.

Kakashi lay on the floor motionless.

Iruka eyed the three intruders.

He started to scream for help.

"Somebody get.. MmmMmphhh nnn eMMMPHHH!" a man grasped the shaking figure and covered his mouth.

The sudden outburst woke Kakashi temporarily. He staggered upwards and rampaged directly into the man who held Iruka.

Making sure he couldn't reach the distressed brunette the remaining men lunged at Kakashi.

"MMmMMmpH!" beckoned Iruka who was burning from the seeing his lover in pain.

The men continuously kicked at Kakashi's side.

He struggled to block the blows.

"Do what you like with him. Uchiha-sama only left orders to leave this one unharmed," smirked the captor as he started to drag the light boy away from the room.

It was the last time Kakashi saw his tear stained lover.

From the depths of his heart he promised that one day he won't let Iruka leave him so easily.

- . . . . . .

There was a melancholy smile on Kakashi's face as he stared at his reflection.

This face that he would only show to his lover.

_How long has it been? _

_Since he has touched those pretty lips?_

_Tasted that soft skin?_

There was a soft trail of footsteps that echoed outside the room.

They stopped at the door.

_Knock Knock_

Kakashi stood up shaking himself from his thoughts.

"Kakashi-san, you've been in there for an hour after you returned. Is there anything wrong?" soothed Haku's voice.

"Haku-chan! Are you worried about me?" he chirped trying to cover his sadness.

"Kakashi I've to talk to you," answered the doe-eyed boy.

"Is it about_ him_?"

Kakashi grabbed a towel and wiped off the liquid. Turned to the side and grabbed his mask.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I love blehbleh XD he's a good boy ne! Thank you for all those that have read this even if you don't fancy a IrukaXkakashi pairing! .:muahs:. Feb the 15th was a depressing day for all. Shopro licensed our precious Naruto anime I just hope they don't use the cast of Dbz to do the dubbing for it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's a little mmm darker then the rest. There will be more insight to the kakaxiru relationship as well. I hope you didn't mind all that time skipping ! lol hopefully you guys didn't get confused. Next chapter will be out in 1-2 days coz I need to type it out real fast . my computer is getting moved into the lounge room so it won't be comfortable with ppl watching me type. Next chapter is hilarious XD I nearly shat myself doing the draft on my trusty typewriter muahahahahahhahaa till then I love you all

Please tell me where I can improve and what you like, just about anything ).

- love Sookybabi


	10. Chapter 9

**Dirty Dancin'**

**Chapter 9**

Disclaimers: I would like to own Naruto. But I don't.

Dear readers,

Sorry for the long absence. Life has been hectic, I am short for time to do any thing including eating and sleeping since my university life started.-Sooky has to travel 2 hrs to get to her uni- Please enjoy what little time you may have left before you become an "adult". XD I'll try to update as soon as possible, which I highly doubt would be possible. Any how thank you for all your support thus far. Even for those who dislike the KakashixIruka ) oh there's a tad bit of KakaxNaru in this one D!

Now back to where I've left off … (RAW version) -love sookybabi

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Dirty Dancin'

Chapter 9

The blonde fumbled with his seatbelt, until it unlatched at the buckle.

Still staring at the grey haired man who seemed to be in a trance, he quickly leant over and gently pecked him on his clothed cheek.

The action snapped Kakashi back into reality, turning his attention to the boy that unexpectedly kissed him. The masked face looked at the flawless gentle face that was looking at him with concern.

"See you tomorrow, Naru-chan" Kakashi watched sadly as the slim body climbed out of the car.

Without looking back Kakashi drove off.

* * *

Naruto yawned as his father's arms dived into the forest-like closet.

There were veins popping on the man's fro.

This wonderful landmark was meant to be cleaned out a month ago but seemingly it's Naruto, Iruka never expected it to ever happen.

Mysterious items that were lost and now found flew behind Iruka as he hurriedly tried to locate today's mission – Naruto's board shorts. He even managed to find a stash of expired ramen, Naruto refused to let Iruka throw them into the rubbish bin.

"Naru-chan give me a hand. I can't find anything under all of this junk!" requested the brunette.

"KAGE NO BUNSHINN!" hollered the blonde whilst he stood with his legs spread and hands clasped on top of the bed.

_SMACK_

A slipper slid down the surprised teens face.

"Otousan is too cruel; you didn't have to throw your slipper at me." Naruto whined as he passed the slipper back to his father and reached out to assist the search.

Iruka swiftly turned around and grabbed the angelic face.

"If you had time to watch those ninja shows of yours I am sure you would have had plenty of time to sort out this mess by yourself. Why didn't you tell me last night that you needed your swim-gear? I could have gotten it out, now we'll both going be late for work because…" Iruka scolded his son as he pinched the smooth cheeks, stretching them as far apart as he could.

The blue crystals looked up at the other, tearing a little.

Naruto pouted, his lips trembling.

Iruka let go.

He couldn't punish that face. (It was just too cute XD)

"Otousan, gomen…I was really tired last night. I forgot all about it!" the blonde apologized hugging his father's broader shoulders from behind.

"Why do you even need them for?" questioned the frustrated brunette.

Naruto didn't even know exactly why…

So saying anything couldn't be lying.

"I think we have a competition or something?" answered the blonde with a lot of doubt to whether it was as simple as that.

"I'm going to get something to eat, I'll be right back" informed the teen as he strolled out towards the kitchen.

Iruka frowned, He dislike the idea that his precious little blonde was going to be parading in front of other in those tight board shorts of his. An idea struck his head …

Iruka dug deeper into the pile, this time it was fruitful.

A pair of light green panda patterned board shorts. Iruka studied the item in his hand.

Na – uh, his son wasn't going to be wearing something so cute and so tight around his bottom.

It would only bring him trouble.

Inner Iruka cried out with streams of sparkling tears

_Naruto, Otousan is going to do what's best for you. _

Iruka had something on his mind. His eyes glowed deviously…

(N.B: yes Iruka can be evil sometimes, in my story anyway hoho)

The brunette reached out for a sharp object lying on the ground. This happens to be one of Naruto's Gundam figurines that he kept since childhood. He stabbed it into the material ripping holes until there were enough that it could compete with a net.

(N.B: Gundam Wing: is an anime based on mecha/action. The figurine used is probably a robot with spiky antennas XD)

A dark evil grin of satisfaction grew from one corner of Iruka's face to the other the room grew eerie.

Light footsteps thumped behind Iruka.

"Otousan you've found them! You're great!" Naruto praised spitting out some cookie crumbs as he reached out for them.

"Naru-chan I don't think you can wear them out today. The moths got to it before I did," his father suggested as he held up what was left of that cute panda print.

Naruto stood there biting on his bottom lip some crumbs stuck on his face.

(N.B: Naruto can I rape you right now? XD)

"These were my favorite ones, actually the only ones I've ever owned!" Naruto was on the verge of breaking into tears. The blonde poked a finger and wiggled it through one of the holes supposedly made by a naughty moth.

Iruka's heart cringed at the sight of his upset son, shaking his head not to give in. This pain was worth protecting the blonde.

"Naru-chan, don't be down. I'll buy you another one after summer (swimsuits are on sale at that time lol) meanwhile you can use one of my old ones." His father cheered, as he walked over to a set of drawers near the bed.

"Arigato Otousan, I don't know what to do without you!" smiled a happier blonde.

Iruka brought out a neatly folded paper bag. Taking out the contents and handing it over to his anxious son.

"Naruto, put this on now so you can save time once you get there." the brunette advised.

(N.B: Iruka actually didn't want other's to feast on Naruto's slim delicious body. XD )

* * *

Iruka walked Naruto to his pick up point and left for work.

Not long after he arrived, the motor of Kakashi's car could be heard revving down the street.

The speeding car abruptly braked in-front of the blonde, the door opened automatically to welcome the teen.

Naruto got in and smiled at the driver.

"Good morning sunshine. You ready to have some fun?"

Naruto nodded.

'_I wonder what that pervert is thinking'_ thought Naruto

As if Kakashi heard his little question, there was an answer.

'_I can't wait till I see him in all wet and wild'_ squealed the grey-haired man.

Kakashi kept looking at Naruto weirdly throughout the drive…

This time when Kakashi pulled up to the mansion, he didn't stop the vehicle at the front reception area. He drove to an open area at the west side of the house. Peering out of the window Naruto saw an oversized pool filled with glistening water. His heart fluttered, it's been a while since he last swam truthfully speaking floated.

"Kakashi-san, will we be swimming today?" The blonde asked wide eyed.

The dark eyes flashed.

"Of coarse Naru-chan." He replied followed by a few chuckles.

_I might get to see under his mask, he'll need to take off that mask…right_? Naruto thought

"I'm going to deal with something before I join up with you later. Haku-chan is already waiting for you. Just walk to that white gazebo."

Naruto excitedly got out of the car, waving goodbye to the masked man.

The blonde skipped towards the pool, he had never seen such an exquisite sight. The pool was decorated with numerous statues of mermaids and characters that are idolized in myths and legends. It was surrounded by freshly polished imported tiles from some European country.

Someone called out his name.

Naruto recognized the voice and turned around.

"Lee-kun?"

"Naru-chan!" Naruto was immediately locked in a breath taking embrace.

After being released the blonde looked not so surprised at the outfit Lee was wearing, ripped denim mini skirt with a see through mesh top over a black sequined singlet.

_I wonder where Lee-kun gets all this confidence… _(n.b: more on that in the future lol)

Naruto's attention couldn't help but to have crept towards those caterpillar-like eyebrows that looked like they were about to crawl around at any time.

_One day I am going to have a talk to him about them _

"I've got to finish the polishing. Haku's over there waiting for you!" Lee leant down wards not minding that when he did his undies were showing to pick up a polishing mop.

"Later we'll compare who has the sexiest body, I am going to kick you and Haku's cute little asses!" laughed Lee as he left Naruto blushing.

As he approached the white material shelter, the blonde couldn't help but smile at a sweet familiar voice.

"Neji-channnnn, if you keep that conceited expression no one would want to have you!" inserted the doe-eyed brunette.

Shikamaru grunted.

"That's why Sasuke and Neji are blood related."

_Neji-san is related to that stuck up asshole?_

Naruto walked in just managing to witness the usual cool and mature Neji pounce at the bartender. It was like Godzilla on a rampage, Neji grabbed hold of anything to shake the guy senseless. Amongst the mess inside the small shade was Haku laughing hysterically as he attempted to yank Neji away from Shikamaru who by now had lost his hair tie and a couple hundreds of brain cells – not like it really affected him. Gaara was found relaxing on his beach lounge.

"Ohayo gazaimasu!" the blonde grinned as he tried not to laugh at the trio.

Neji was wearing a pure white silk robe and Haku was wearing a fluffy white one decorated with delicate feathers. Shikamaru was wearing a pair of black and white board shorts with an unbuttoned light blue Hawaii shirt revealing a nicely toned chest. Gaara wore a loose t-shirt and a pair of black short boy-legged bathers.

Shikamaru sat up his wild black hair untamed surrounding his smirking face; Neji frowned getting up, his white silk robe flattering his contours and his long pale finger combed through the tangles made in the lengths of his hair. Neji returned to his beach lounge feeling rather embarrassed that he got angry over a little comment from Shikamaru.

Haku hopped to Naruto, bending down to brush his soft lips on the shorter teens nose.

"Can you swim Naruto?" Haku big eyes graced azure ones.

"Hai, well…umm I know I won't sink." He answered hesitantly.

Haku giggled.

Shikamaru watched, he didn't know whether Haku or Naruto was cuter.

"Do you want to get changed? The guest would be here soon."

"Sasuke-kun will be late as usual" Haku pouted.

"No need to worry Naru-chan, I am sure Sasuke will come to see his lover," Shikamaru teased.

Naruto's face turned crimson.

Images of his "lover", the jerk-faced fouled mouthed bum hole popped into Naruto's head. Shikamaru had previously commented the same way when he saw the older boy on top of the blonde.

Haku looked at Naruto concerned.

"Are you feeling okay?" he immediately placed his temple against the shorter boys head, feeling any difference in body temperature.

"I'm just a little bit hot" Naruto tugged at the collar of his jumper.

"Let's get you changed. I am sure you'll feel more comfortable" Haku lead the shorter teen towards a curtained corner in the white shelter.

"No peeking!" Haku warned the others before draping the curtain down to give him and his buddy some privacy.

"Haku-chan…I've already got my swimsuit underneath"

"Really? Awwww Naru-chan you're such a teaser! But I get to see your cute bum in them first!" sulked the raven haired prince.

The blonde motioned to remove his outer clothing.

Haku looked, his eyes widen.

Not only to the alarmingly bright colour…

But the fact that it was…

"Hahaha..HAhhahahha" Haku fought to keep his eyes open.

"Naru..Haha…where did you HahAha get this swimsuit!" the taller teen gave into the magnificently hilarious sight of Naruto…

The younger teen was standing insecurely in front of his highly amused friend, wearing a neon green and yellow fashion disgracing full body suit.

(N.B – similar to what gai and lee wears but in neon green and yello XD )

"Otousan lent me this. Because you see I had my ultra uber cute ones in the closet and these evil big moths ate big holes through them and I couldn't wear them…so Otousan said that this is like a second skin and that I can swim really fast in them…" Naruto replied proudly.

"Naru-chan" Haku managed to stop choking on his tears placing a finger on Naruto's parted lips.

"I think it's better if you changed into this. Else I don't think I can stop laughing" Haku handed a light piece of black silky material to the teen.

"Honto desu ka?" Naruto frowned a bit; Iruka had lectured him to wear the suit with grace. However he didn't want Haku to laugh to death.

Naruto blushed; he rotated around so his back faced Haku. The two boys fidgeted around trying to remove the second skin, which was really like a layer of skin stuck to the slim boy. After a long struggle they finally managed to peel it off. The blonde stood stark naked and like he just had his body waxed.

The older boy feasted on the pinkish lower back of the younger teen.

Haku sighed in bliss.

_What more to start a wonderful day but to look at a wonderful bum_.

_Gosh I wish I had a toosh like that _he thought

Haku's eyes crinkled with delight. But soon the enjoyment was over as Naruto quickly pulled the silky black material over his bum. Even thought it was covered Haku could still see the cute curves against the thin material.

"Haku-chan, Does this make my butt fat?" the younger teen suddenly asked snapping Haku's concentration away from someone's behind.

"Iie, not at all. What made you think that?"

"Well since I've started to work here I've had this feeling like my butt is out of proportion cause I think…well people stare at me from behind … so I must have a big butt right?" the cute boy babbled.

His silly babbling made Haku reach out and hug him.

"Iie, my silly Naru-chan. It's because you've got a hot bum" the older teen giggled.

The blonde felt some what naked now by wearing so little material. Looking down on the pile that he discarded from his body, Naruto bent over to pick up his father's gift to him. He rolled it up feeling a little guilty that he didn't wear it for the whole day.

"Can I put this somewhere safe?"

"Yups I'll leave it with Lee-chan and we'll pick it up when you go home"

(N.B: I don't think that's a good idea Haku XD)

"I'm going to get you something to wear on top for now. We don't want people to stare at you too much! Just wait here, I'll go find Lee. I promise I won't be long" the taller boy snuck out of the enclosure.

As promise he returned quickly.

"Wear this! I thought it would suit you" Haku convinced the blonde parting the curtains to pass him a pale baby pink silk robe trimmed with white and pink tinged fur.

Covering himself with the smooth material the blonde stepped out.

Shikamaru, Gaara and Neji turned their heads instantly towards the young boy.

Their jaws dislocated.

"WAaaaaaah! Naru-chan you look so adorable! I want to take a bite out of you" Haku exclaimed.

The crystal blue eyed blonde stood in front of his team feeling their gazes on his body. Naruto was like a beautifully crafted doll. The pink magnified the toxicity of his hair color of a rising sun, his eyes clear as the crisp depths of the bluest shores of paradise and his skin as rich as ice-cream. The smooth material was like a packaging that enclosed something preciously pure and rare. Pink was certainly a color that brought out Naruto's features.

"Not bad." Shikamaru managed to regain the strength in his jaw.

Haku playfully punched Shikamaru in the stomach.

"Don't gawk too much else I can't promise I can pop your eyes back in place"

Neji on the other hand tried to hide the fact that he too was captured by the blonde. He turned back to a magazine that he was reading.

Gaara grunted and returned to his silence.

A phone rang.

Shikamaru reached into his back pocket to answer it.

-

"Hai, we are ready"

"He won't be here today?"

"Hai, understood"

* * *

A slender hand reached for a pitch black handset from his unattractive assistant.

"The customers are arriving" Itachi's smooth voice informed.

"Hai, we are ready" answered Shikamaru

"Orochimaru-san is occupied for now"

"He won't be here today?"

"Take care of the new boy"

"Hai understood"

Passing the phone to the grey toned man, Itachi then stretched out on his executive chair. These late nights were starting to take its toll on his body. Feeling the mask man watching him with delight Itachi turned to look at his manager.

"Kakashi you seem rather extra perverted this morning." Itachi labeled.

"I am sure you feel the same way, if you were going to be with Naruto" he teased.

Itachi coughed.

It was amazing how Kakashi manages to always hit the right spot. The older man was right; there was an attraction to the young cute blonde even though Itachi wouldn't admit it so Kakashi wouldn't have the satisfaction.

"Don't be mistaken Kakashi. I only value him to work here" The dark eyes narrowed.

Kakashi smiled.

Even Itachi could manage to be cute sometimes.

"How's his popularity so far?"

Kakashi looked at his boss with an interesting expression.

"He has been reserved by the one he served yesterday, Hajime-san. There were others but I decided to reject them. I don't think our Naruto can deal with too many with the lack of experience."

Itachi paced towards the west end window in his study. Glancing downwards he surveyed the pool. Satisfied with the preparation Lee had done.

Then he saw an angel in pink appear from underneath the white cloud.

Itachi nearly choked.

His eyes stayed fixated on the brilliant gold hair…

* * *

"I can't wait till I get into the pool!" the blonde twirled around rather childishly grinning with his hands behind his head.

There were voices approaching.

Neji jumped up abruptly from his seat throwing down his magazine and walked out to greet their guest. Gaara followed.

Haku ran and grabbed Naruto's arm guiding him to them.

"Neji-chan! Haku-chan! Gaara-chan! And is this the Naruto I've been hearing about?" asked a tall well built man in casual clothes and expensive looking black sunglasses.

The man walked to Naruto who shrank back when he reached out to cup his chin. The blonde wasn't used to being approached by strange men.

"I won't bite your pretty face" commented the man.

"Iie, I won't stand for it" Haku started to pull on the man's arm away from the timid blonde.

"Ito-san has forgotten all about me!"

Haku turned to wink at Naruto.

"Why Haku-chan what made you think that? Where have you been lately? I've missed you so much that it aches right here" Ito-san pointed to his chest.

Haku playfully smacked him where he pointed.

"Naru-chan!" a familiar voice from yesterday called out.

The blonde looked behind Ito and there was Hajime-san who he was comfortable talking to.

"Ohayo gazaimasu Hajime-san" the young boy bowed.

Hajime-san did the same sheepishly grinning.

"You look stunning today Naruto"

The blonde blushed.

Haku's head popped up between the two.

"Gomen nasai Hajime-san, can I borrow Naru-chan for a bit?" with that he pulled Naruto a few steps aside.

"Today is going to be a little different. Each guest already pre-ordered what they would like to eat/drink for the day. Our job is to make sure that they stay happy and relaxed. I am sure I can count on you to give it your best. Remember to have some fun"

"Hai, I understand" nodded Naruto.

Looking at Hajime-san, Haku softly pushed the blonde back.

"Hajime-san, would you like to get changed now?"

Hajime-san in his late twenties remained handsome with a prominent jaw line and dark green eyes. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a polo shirt. In one of his hands he was carrying a towel. He started to undress in-front of Naruto, till he was down to his bathers that he wore before-hand.

"Done"

Naruto smiled.

He gently removed his robe making sure he didn't damage any of the thread. He neatly folded up the pink material and placed it on a ledge near the pool. Hajime stood still his eyes perving at every inch of Naruto's soft body. He felt his body react …

Luckily Naruto didn't notice he was too busy watching water sparkle and rippling to the late morning breeze. The blonde shifted to the edge of the pool, squatting down and dipped his right hand into the coolness.

"It's cold!" Naruto exclaimed as he quickly retracted his arm.

Suddenly there was a huge splash leaving Naruto saturated.

Through his dripping wet hair the blonde brushed the water from his eyes to see Haku submerged in the depths waving at him deviously. Behind him Hajime chuckled.

Hajime-san and some other guest followed Haku's lead and raced into the pool to send the icy refreshing water to fly in all directions.

The blonde started to shudder as the water trailed down his spine.

A hand grabbed his arm, not allowing him to react.

_SPLASH!_

Choking on the sudden surge of water, Naruto fought to stay afloat. Blue eyes opened to see Haku laughing hysterically.

Then the shorter boy spent his time frantically paddling to avoid sinking like a rock.

Someone threw something at his head.

He grabbed onto the bright green inflated ring and Looked up to his rescuer.

A brooding face glared down with annoyance.

It was infamously-late-Jerk-face-san.

Naruto's eyes narrowed glaring at the older boy.

"I didn't ask for your stupid help!" Naruto spat.

Sasuke stood topless wearing a pair of modest shorts on the edge of the pool with a smug expression.

"Looks like you need it chibi"

Safely afloat the pissed off Naruto smacked handfuls of water at Sasuke.

The dark haired boy dodged.

"Too slow dobe"

For the whole morning the two "lovers" spent their time attacking each other with water. This of coarse was very entertaining to everyone else.

It was past mid day, after several water-wars. Every one was getting tired.

Hajime-san spent most of his time being a floatation device for the blonde. The guest felt like he was in heaven when the blonde had suddenly clutched around his neck and wrapped his slender smooth legs around his waist after throwing his green ring at his enemy's face.

There was no doubt about it. Naruto was cute and attractive. Hajime-san felt like his heart was melting with the blonde against his skin. On the other hand Naruto was furious and letting off some steam. Stupid jerk-face smacked him in the face with a water polo ball and now he clutched onto his guest scheming his next retaliation which was shortly interrupted by a disturbing noise.

His stomach grumbled…(more like howled)

"Ano, Hajime-san. How about we get something to eat?" Naruto suggested rubbing his sunken tummy.

"I'm quiet hungry myself" Hajime-san swam – with the teen still attached to him- to miniature flight of stone steps, the boy hopped off his ride and got out first.

Dripping with water, Naruto flung his hair. Droplets of water that refused to slide down his body glistened in the afternoon rays, his body glowed mysteriously attracting an audience. The small piece of material that covered his private areas made the blonde more forbidden.

A light breezed fluttered against the supple exposed body. Sending the short boy into a self hug.

_Crap! I don't have a towel_ (facial expression dT.Tb)

"Naru-chan S2!" looking up to the source. There was Kakashi holding two towels who was still masked and near naked in a pair of outrageous orange colored Speedos. The blonde was shocked to find that the pervert he had known so far was nice figured with a strong build.

(N.B: I am not sure whether you guys know about the brand Speedos. But it's quiet popular in Australia as a swim sport brand. Kakashi's wearing a tight bikini style bottom for men hehehe)

_He must work out …_

Naruto knew it was rude to gape but he did it disbelievingly anyway.

Whilst the dumbfounded blonde had his mouth opened big enough for flies to make a home in, Kakashi's toned arms looped a towel behind Naruto's head. After securing his catch he pulled the content of the towel towards him.

It was a too late for Naruto to stop what was going to happen. Kakashi wrapped his strong arms around the light frame then massaged the fluffy towel into the bare skin.

"Did you have fun?" Kakashi smiled holding the boy in his arms.

Naruto couldn't help but blush. His face was pressed against the man's chest.

Someone cleared his throat behind the couple.

"Kakashi-san, it's been a long time."

Hajime-san had been watching patiently and jealously.

"Hai, Hajime-san. Don't worry I won't be taking cute little Naruto away from you." A dark eye winked.

"We don't want him to catch a cold"

Kakashi left the blonde who was still as pink as a baboon's behind, he walked towards the guest, handing him the other towel.

"The buffet is ready."

Naruto stunned by the words.

"Ara…Kakashi-san…did you say buffet? You know where we can eat all we want?"

"Hai, hai!" assured the man.

The blonde ran to collect his guest's hand and quickly dashed towards the white shade.

Upon arrival, all the boy could see was food, food and more mouth watering food that was calling out to him.

Naruto's eyes immediately watered turning his crystal pools into a starry heaven, reflecting the overwhelming joy within.

(This is the first time Naruto has eaten a 'buffet' due to living expenses it hasn't been experienced before XD )

Inner Naruto felt he died and landed in food paradise. There was roasted chicken, beef, grilled corn, mushrooms, seafood, lasagna, paste, apple pies, jelly, cakes, asian dishes, western dishes, weird mysterious meats and most importantly the variety of noodles that included ramen.

_Otousan, the day has finally come. You would be proud of me. _

He sniffled.

_I'll make sure I eat enough for the both of us._

"Itadakimasu!" The cute boy clasped his hands in thanks.

Kakashi and Hajime stood in amazement. All was left to watch his shadow flicker before their eyes as Naruto swiftly cleared the tables.

Not long after Haku and the rest also left the pool for some refreshments. By the time they reached Naruto. He was stuffed to his neck with Hajime and Kakashi patting him on the back just to see if anything would be thrown up.

Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara stared at Naruto like if he was some freak.

"Naruto…you look like you're going to explode" Haku commented as he poked a white finger into the bloated stomach. Haku shrank back like a school girl to the corner of the room when it swallowed his finger.

"How many months along are you?" the bartender chuckled.

Sasuke moved closer to add an insult.

"Now you can float better chibi" his 'lover' smirked.

Flames burst into Naruto's eyes…

He wasn't going to let that ass hole get away insulting this time.

Even though his stomach was begging him to stay still, Naruto started his man-hunt.

Target: Stupid-Fart-Jerk-Face-Sasuke

(N.B: Has any one seen a person run on a full stomach? You should try, it's quiet remarkable XD lol)

Grabbing a bowl of chocolate mousse toped with dissected coconut he rushed to his enemy. There was pure burning determination to make sure the contents of the bowl ended up cover Jerk-face. In turn Sasuke saw a very bulgy blonde head towards him his instincts sending him to bolt.

"Naru-chan, I don't think it's wise to eat anymore" yelled Haku who had no complete idea of what Naruto had in mind.

The blonde gave chase.

Sasuke ran out towards the tiles.

"Naruto don't run near the pool!" Hajime warned, which wasn't heeded.

No one stopped the couple as they ran comically around and around the pool; even Gaara was interested in the rare display. It was like Sasuke was being chased by a crazy dog with rabies. It was unexpected that the plumped blonde would ever reach the taller boy but the unexpected happens.

Naruto and his bowl of mousse had finally closed in on Sasuke, who was more agile then them.

_Whoosh.SssLOOP!_

But in fact

He never made it; the bowl he held flew up, spraying a rich array of delicious dessert in midair.

Naruto had slipped on the semi wet tiles, his leg giving in beneath him.

His hands that reached out to grab the lightly tanned shoulder…

Managed to end up grabbing Sasuke's board short…

It was all downhill from there.

Sasuke was naked. (N.B: apart from his ankles because his shorts where there XD lol)

Their onlookers eyed the free candy. The sight made his co-workers feel light headed and pink with the exception of Shikamaru.

The fallen boy looked up to see a pair of tense buttocks.

Not a good sign.

If Sasuke was hooked up to a rector scale Naruto was pretty sure he would read as a big 10.

The blonde was also pretty sure that his 'lover' hit 11 when it started to rain chocolate mousse.

(N.B: 11 doesn't exist on the scale…I think lol but it's a nice depiction of what's happening)

Boy, did Naruto get the hint that he should make an escape for it.

Quickly bouncing up from the ground Naruto forced his food to stay within his digestive system. He didn't give Sasuke a chance to nab him at an arms length by moving away from the infuriated naked demon.

There was a surge of embarrassment and resentment traveling through every vein in the older teen. He was now naked and standing like a human dalmation, what made it worst that he was grinning unnaturally.

With fluid moments, Sasuke pulled his shorts up and locked his sensors to his prey. He was going to make sure Naruto cute little face will soon express pain and suffering.

Naruto ran.

It wasn't a good idea since he forgot about all that creamy dessert on top of the tiles.

Before he remembered Hajime's warning it was too late.

The blonde's bare foot slid on top of the sticky trails, his arms was sent wailing into the air.

_CRAP! _

This time he was falling into the pool.

_SPLOOSH! _

Sparks of water pierced the air, Naruto's weight landing on the surface drowned out a banging sound.

It was the sound of Naruto's thick skull connecting to a solid tile on the edge of the pool. His pain receptors went crazy and sending his mind into complete darkness.

Sasuke stood with a smug victorious face. He had won in the end.

The audience laughed until they were lost for air; their stomachs were given a hearty exercise.

It was only when Haku was attentive to notice the blonde hadn't surface for a long time…

Haku's loud horrific scream could be heard even by Itachi.

"NARUTO!"

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

I was about to conclude this day in one chapter. But then I must carry on my traditions of evil cliff hangers muahahahaha I guess you'll just have to wait. I really love my imagination (do you like it so far ? lol), I hope you enjoyed this chapter : ) hehe. I'll try my best to update sooner. Thank you for those who reviewed previous chappies! Please tell me how much you loath/like/enjoy my crap, because it's always welcomed. If you noticed any errors, blame it to my poor skills. It will remain in this raw form until I locate my estranged readers.

love Sookybabi


	11. Chapter 10

**Dirty Dancin' **

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Naruto, Itachi does …lol

**Warning:** Horny boys…lol…I'm serious

**A/N:** This is a VERY KakaXNaru chapter. A little bit of KabutoXNaru and a slight HakuNaru

Many death threats from your lovely reviews have gotten me worried that the world's yaoi adoring population consist of numerous murderous people that sound really sweet and nice but still wants to kill me! Lol Thank you for reviewing everyone. Makes me feel I am contributing to society.

I'm tired. I am going to throw a hissy fit soon. I'm just waiting to crack it.

But before I do that I decided to update (o,o)

Help me make you, make me happi.

See my comments after the fic if you'd like to pleasure me….:chuckles:.

I bestow you every rights to read and procrastinate away to konohaland.

Enjoy! My pretty girls and drool worthy **coughs** boys.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Dirty Dancin' **

**Chapter 10**

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

_I can't breathe… _

_I can't see…_

_It's cold…_

_Why is it so cold… _

_Otousan?_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
_

Sasuke's wild eyes darted to the hinted blur of the blonde beneath the icy water.

_Shit…_

_He's not faking it!_

As everyone dashed towards the pool; the alert teen immediately dove into the cool depths to retrieve the wailing life.

His eyes locked onto the motionless body, his arms ripped through the liquid with desperateness. The Dalmatian teen swam at the pace of an Olympic champion towards the unconscious blonde.

_Fucking hell dobe, don't be dead._

A strong hand seized the lifeless frame, His arm followed by wrapping behind the blonde

Immediately surfacing with his catch, Sasuke's stressed onyx eyes scanned the shores for help. Spotting the group calling out hectically on the other side of the pool he floated towards them.

Kakashi and Hajime had their arms out-stretched to receive the precious cargo.

Lifting the wet limp form cautiously, Kakashi lifted up the frame to the grass. Concerned faces followed.

Haku kneeled down and placed his ears onto the soft chest to check whether the boy was still breathing.

Silence.

"CPR!" Shrieked Haku who looked like he was about to rip all of his beautiful brown hair out.

"Kakashi-san, you're the manager you should have had training! Hurry!" beckoned Hajima-san

Kakashi coughed.

"About that training…you see I went but I didn't do that type of training," he answered apologetically.

_Maybe I should've listened to sensei teaching me instead of his moaning when I…_

(**A/N:** Kakashi DID attend the necessary courses but let's say he was busy with some sexual training with the sensei's there hehe)

Haku glared at Kakashi condemningly.

"I'll get the ambulance" suggested Shikamaru.

"Move out of the way," demanded the voice of the teen that was forgotten about in the pool.

Sasuke stood soaked, water running down his pale delicious skin.

He kneeled down next to Haku, who quickly moved inched away to allow access to the limp boy.

Adjusting Naruto's head so it was tilted slightly backwards, the older boy then pinched the cute nose and stole a kiss as he clamped his mouth over the bluish tinged lips. He breathed three small breathes, then switched to a few compressions with both hands onto the boy's sternum.

_Come on brat wake up _

He repeated the process.

_Come on turd, you ain't this weak are you?_

Repeated.

Sasuke had his lips locked as he continued to aid the blonde.

_\\\\\\\\\\\ _

_Otousan?_

_Can you hear me? _

_It's cold…_

_Someone help me…_

_I'm so cold…_

Naruto felt something warm entering his body…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto's chest began to rise and fall. The group finally received the response they all hoped for.

There was a splitting pain in his head…his eyes were heavy, Naruto managed to open them enough to see a stranger on top of him.

A beautiful pale face, toxic stone coal eyes, water trickling onto the blonde's cheek.

Everything began to fade like he just like a vanishing dream.

(**A/N**: Eh I roughly remember the procedure of cpr so don't flame me about it neh :P lol)

* * *

Itachi watched on, his heart racing his blood pumping loudly in his ears. 

_Why had he responded to that boy's name…_

His fingers clutched and dug into his leather recliner.

"Kisame, get Kabuto-san here immediately," he ordered uneasily.

* * *

-Haku's Bedroom- 

Resting like sleeping beauty the blonde was unaware of the events that he created causing quiet a stir in Midnight club. Hajima-san had carried him onto Haku's bed and Haku tucked the very bare body beneath silky sheets.

Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru returned to their duties of serving the guest; Leaving Hajima-san and Haku to watch over the prince.

Kakashi had left to report to Itachi.

…

A couple of voices rang from the corridor.

One of them was definitely Kakashi.

There was a brief knock.

Haku and Hajima looked up to greet the guest.

Haku blinked.

_Kabuto-san…_

_That means…_

"The doctor decided to pay a visit" beamed the young man behind his black intelligent glasses as he approached the generous cushioned bed, a black leather case in his left hand.

Kakashi shook his head to the brunette indicating that Orochimaru wasn't present.

"The patient seems co-operative today." Smiling as he lifted up the blonde's eye lid.

Lifting the sleeping head softly the doctor checked a lump that he was warned about.

"Clean wound, no need for stitches…but…" he paused.

"His going to feel like Armageddon impacted his skull when he wakes up" Opening his case he fiddled around.

A mysterious grin painted on his face as he held a bottle.

"I'll give him some represents," pulling out a bagged syringe, he roughly opened it tossing the plastic safety cap aside.

His long fingers casually stabbed the needle tip into the small bottle. Sucking in the liquid then removed the empty bottle and threw it into a trash tin next to the bed side table. He returned to Naruto, peering down on the oblivious boy. Kabuto held out the slim tanned arm exposing the basilica vein. With care he kindly injected the potion.

(**A/N:** Oi! Kiddies remember how creepy Kabuto is… cunning and devious lalala that was my hint to something ho ho ho)

Naruto started to flinch.

The metal that penetrated his arm caused him enough pain to awaken from slumber.

"ARGHHHHHH!"

Sky blue eyes shot open like a stunned animal.

The pair of stunned eyes studied the people around him.

Then they diverted to the person that woke up him.

"Where am I?" innocent blue eyes looked into Kabuto's.

"My head hurts"

"Naruto you're in my bedroom. You fell in the pool an hour ago." Prompted Haku.

The blonde turned to the brunette.

"Who's Naruto? Who are you?"

Silence.

Doe-eyes met with crisp blue ones.

Hajima laughed.

Haku followed the cue.

"Very funny Naruto, you had me for a second!" smiled the brunette.

"Why is it funny? You didn't answer my question." stated the boy calmly.

Haku gave Naruto a disbelieving look and quickly turned to Kabuto.

The doctor responded with a nod.

Haku's, Hajima-san's & Kakashi's jaw dislocated and hit the floor.

"Retrograde amnesia," was the diagnosis from the doctor.

"It should only be temporary. Naruto won't remember anything about himself up to now. Give it a day of two it should wear off," advise the man who was now studying Naruto physically.

"It would be faster if try to trigger some of his memories" commented the doctor as he touched the boy.

"Naruto, is you." He smiled as his hands moved to rouse the boy's skin on his chest.

A pleasured moan escaped his flushed lips.

Ignoring the people in the room, Naruto latched his arms around Kabuto's neck.

"You know, you're quiet attractive." Commented the boy as he abruptly pulled the doctor's face down on his so he could kiss him.

_NO! _Everyone thought simultaneously.

"Naruto!"

Haku threw himself at the couple just on time to yank the grinning doctor away from the blonde with brute force.

_Why … is he … so different?_

"His mind probably recovered some memories of other personalities. Mainly the people that were in contact with him recently" as to answer Haku's questioning face.

_Kakashi…why is your ecchi-ness contagious? - _cursed Haku he studied Kabuto. There was something in the man's voice that he didn't trust.

_This is going to troublesome_

"Thank you, Kabuto-san. Kakashi will escort you out." Haku picked up the leather case and presented it to Kabuto who he herded out of the room.

Leaving the drama, Kabuto excused himself, Kakashi leading the way winking at Haku. As the young man turned to leave Haku could swear he saw a smug smirk momentarily on the doctor's face.

Returning his attention to the bed ridden blonde.

Haku's poor jaw hit the ground again.

Finding the blonde not so bed ridden.

This time the blonde had managed to straddle Hajima-san.

Both of them were on the ground.

He sat in his modest black speedos, turning his head to smile at Haku.

* * *

After seeing Kabuto out Kakashi returned to his office to contact Naruto's guardian. 

If Iruka was to see what his son had turned into, a certain sexual predator would become extinct.

The man chuckled.

He sat in his leathery black tanned recliner, the metal squeaked as he loaded himself on it.

He leant back, covering his eyes with his arm.

_I wonder if your voice sounds the same Iruka…_

_That honey like_

_Smoothness_

_When you called my name…_

Snapping out of the utopia in his mind, he picked up the cordless silver handset.

Dark eyes quickly storing the number of a hard bound booklet as he punched it into the pad.

_Ring…Ring…_

_Ring…Ring…_

_Ring…_

'_Ohhh!'_

The sudden sound surprised Kakashi.

'_Ohhhh! Yes…yeS YES!' _

'_Hiyo, ecchi-stranger you've reached another 1800-number."_

_There was a slap._

"_Aiiiii!"_

"_I mean you've try to find Iruka and Naruto, we are currently busy with something so leave us a message if you're good lookin'" _

"_Oi! Don't have that…Change it!" scolded an angry sweet voice._

"_Iie! I'm not going to let you change it!" _

_A clutter of strange noises._

_There was a gurgled shriek. _

"_Yup, remember only If you're hot!" squealed Naruto. _

_Sounds of fingers banging on plastic._

_**Beep!**_

Kakashi stayed silent.

A soft smile eased from his lips.

He was relieved that he received the answering machine.

Someone picked up the receiver!

"HELLO! NARUTO?" hollered a puffing voice.

"Naruto! Is that you?" questioned the puzzle and anxious voice which was still wheezing for air.

Kakashi continued listening, his hands tightening around the phone as images of Iruka's face bounced into his conscious.

Silence.

"Okay Naruto, Otousan promises not to get mad at you. I waited for you since five and now it's six thirty…make that six thirty two! TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!"

Kakashi cleared his throat.

_"Oh…it isn't Naruto?_

"Gomen nasai…whom am I speaking to?"

"Good evening, Is this Naruto's father I am speaking to?" Kakashi tried to sound professional keeping his voice stern.

"Err…ye-yes…oh my god. NO _NO_! You're not calling me to tell me my son is dead… are you?" blurted the panic stricken voice.

He didn't even give Kakashi time to respond.

"It's all my fault." The brunette spat through his awful sounds of wailing.

In Iruka's mind pictures of a scarred beautiful limp body covered in semen and blood was resting motionless on the floor of a dark room. Iruka banged his head against the wall several times.

_Thump THUMP!_

"What did they do to him? Please tell me my Naruto was clothed…NARUTO!" His lungs released a pain filled scream.

(**A/N:** coughs Mmmm over Protective insane Iruka is tasty tasty hehehe)

Kakashi cleared his throat again.

As much as he enjoyed hearing Iruka display his loving and caring personality, he had enough to hearing the voice tormented.

"Iruka-san, your son is still breathing."

It toke a while for the managers message to get into the sniffling mess.

_Yes, Naruto he was too adorable…he was so…_

Iruka immediately froze; a trail of boggy ran down his nose.

"Honto desu ka?" eyes widening

"Hai, Hai"

"WHERE IS THAT LITTLE BLONDE BRAT!" screamed Iruka into the microphone.

Kakashi flinched back as a static sound surged into his ear.

"He's safe, I'm to inform you that he will be returning home soon."

The manager quickly pressed the disengage button cutting off Iruka's question.

"Soon?..."demanded the brunette.

Heaving his chest in relief Kakashi looked down to the phone.

Maybe it wasn't that wise to end the conversation like that …

Meanwhile on the other end of the line…Iruka shattered and plummeted down to earth.

* * *

-Haku's Bedroom- 

The blonde gave up attacking Haku, learning that Haku wouldn't respond to him the way he wanted because he was supposedly 'not Naruto.'

The boy was more annoyed when Hajima-san, a very screwable guy left because the older man felt he wouldn't be able to resist Naruto in his state.

Not to mention the older boy watched him like a miser with his pocket.

Naruto cursed Naruto.

_Why does everyone want to keep you so 'innocent'?_

_You must have had a libido of a potato to not take advantage of these studs around you! _

_Ouch! _

The blonde cupped the bump on his head. Wincing slightly.

_And you must have been pretty dumb as well to fall and hit your head. _

Of coarse true Naruto wasn't around to defend himself but if he was I am sure the current Naruto would be in a lot of pain.

Haku pulled Naruto ( who was still in his speedos) to the bathroom.

'You stink like chlorine, Naru-chan…let's get you clean' a gleeful voice assured.

A frown appeared on the blonde's face which was wiped off as he thought of something naughty.

_Maybe I can provoke him when we are both will be naked …_

The blonde's eyed Haku's delicate body as he removed a loose shirt and pants.

His long silky hair rested on pretty shoulders and flowed down a very sensuous back.

_mmm…_

_So that's what you've been hiding under there…_

The shorter boy lifted one eyebrow in appreciation.

Taking the opportunity of surprise, Naruto placed a warm small hand onto the unaware prey. Softly tapping a bare shoulder, his slipped fluently behind the mold of Haku

"Haku-san…" he purred.

He stood still.

Not responding.

Naruto leant up, tipping his head to plant a kiss on the boy's his hand sliding down to the exposed chest.

There was a sudden cold touch around the blonde's wrist.

_CLICK_

A pair of curious astonished eyes widened.

"What are you…" he was interrupted as Haku spun around grabbing his other wrist.

Another click.

Naruto Peered down to the new weight that burdened his limbs.

_Handcuffs?_

The blonde looked at Haku innocently, with a teasing smile.

"My, Haku-san I didn't know you were that type" Inching closer to the naked body.

Hake shook his head in dismay…

_I never thought I'd have to do this to you. _

_WHACK!_

Opening his eyes he found Haku holding a loofah that was previously causing him pain on top of his head.

"Be more gentle would ya! I don't want more bumps!"

"Behave and I might" rebuked the boy.

"Where did you pull these out from anyway?" the short boy queried lifting up his shackles to Haku.

Haku smiled.

Reaching towards Naruto's hips, he slid the bathers down to the boy's heel, motioning him towards a tile area that was waiting with two steaming wooden tubs and stools.

And then began Haku's furious scrubbing and ritual-like cleansing session.

(**A/N: **Poor Haku was deluded if he washed Naruto well enough maybe some of his dirtiness would wear off … or not lol)

Of coarse it was killing Haku that he had to fight the urge to toy with the lusty wet naked body that was bounded by the hands.

(**A/N: **Haaiii Haku I feel for ya buddy!)

"And you met me a few days ago, I was lucky to bump into you…"drifted Haku as he reminisced their meeting.

With his slender fingers the prince massaged fragrant lotions making sure the hay stack boy's skin wouldn't suffer from his furious rubbing.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

The stories weren't helping him regain 'himself'…it was helping him build boredom.

_But damn his hands feels nice…_

Naruto's skin radiated with the touch of loving hands.

"All done!" announced Haku cheerfully.

The blonde yawned, as Haku insisted he had to wear a white silky robe. The supple material glided against his skin. Feeling a little pressure as the older boy passed an obi behind him and tied it off securely at the front.

"Naru-chan be a good boy and wait for me here. I'll get you some ultra cute pajamas" order Haku as he left the door to his bathroom and out of his bedroom door.

The stranger smiled; finally he had a chance to get away.

* * *

The phone's ring echoed as it pierced the cold air of the owner's study. 

Heavy footsteps patterned on the group as the manservant moved to answer.

"Hai"

Itachi looked up from the document that was occupying him. It was unusual that phone calls would reach him. Usually the staff would manage all his calls.

Kisame stepped over to his boss, pushing the phone directly in front of him announcing in a coarse whisper that it was the snake man.

Itachi's dark eyes stated at the plastic wandering what Orochimaru wanted.

Taking the handset, he pressed the cool object against his ears. His other hand reached to brush a few loose hairs behind his ear.

"Good evening dear Itachi-san." a surreal voice that belonged to a notorious man.

"What are you after?" Itachi got right to the point.

"I want to propose a deal" declared a sinister chuckle.

* * *

Naruto dashed softly down the corridors searching for someone to have fun with especially finally escaping from Haku's over protectiveness. 

'Come on Naruto, I'll find what our body needs' the "new" blonde chuckled as he turned another corner to find a labeled room.

Manager

'_Mmm… the manager...Takashi…no…it's Kakashi… isn't it that old guy with the nice body_?' Naruto thought as he tried to recollect memories about names and faces.

'_I guess he will_ do,' he concluded letting out a light sigh.

A slender hand rapped twice, creating a dry hollow sound on the door.

"Come in!" welcomed the unseen figure.

A wicked grin played across the cute face.

Making sure Kakashi would "notice" his entrance; Naruto slowly eased the heavy door open just wide enough for him to squeeze past. Sliding rather sinfully into the occupied room the blonde pulled his obi on his robe loose to reveal the nape of his shoulders and chest. His hands stealthily reached behind and gently enclosed the two in the room.

Kakashi stood up from his desk, by now he was more then stunned. His eyes had immediately left the pages of his beloved Icha Icha paradise and glued onto the near naked blonde when he unexpectedly entered to pay him a visit.

This near naked blonde looked very horny with a tremendously hungry aura…

"Naruto…"

Little by little the blonde approached Kakashi, teasing the man as he swayed his hips provocatively. The thin material left nothing to the imagination for the perverted man. Shiny silk displayed all the curves and shadows of a stunning freshly cleansed body emitting a very tantalizing mixture of jasmine and chamomile.

_He smells good…_

_I can just taste him…_

Azure eyes burned their gaze into Kakashi's soul, daring him, provoking him, willing him to fulfill the lust it longed for.

Kakashi cleared his throat. This is the first time he felt intimidated by a sexual approach, he unconsciously stepped back, only to bump into his chair.

Naruto beckoned his prey motioning the mask man closer.

"Naruto, you need to get some rest," attempted the manager as he reached to grasp Naruto by the shoulder.

Kakashi could feel the warmth surging into his flesh from the blonde.

_He's hot…_

Reaching for his loose obi, Naruto yanked it lightly and allow his covers to slip into a pool beneath him.

He was naked.

"Kakashi-san…" The blonde looked up longingly to the taller man.

"Do you dislike my company?" He purred as a he buried his face into the warm chest.

The boy looked up, cocking his head sideways giving the man a devilish glance. Kakashi was so absorbed by the display that he didn't notice Naruto lifting up his leg to trace the inside of his own leg. The contact earned a sudden change in Kakashi expression which resulted in a small chuckle from the blonde. The slim leg continued to rise; the blonde's foot brushing past a strong calf, his knee tickling Kakashi's hamstring and then finally it rested momentarily when it discovered a prominent bump between the man's legs.

The boy grinned in triumph.

Deep in Kakashi's mind good and evil Kakashi's were holding an emergency conference.

. . . . _"Should I screw him now?" . . ._

_I am responsible_ the one wearing halo reminded himself.

_Pfffft…responsible? You mean the time you …_ The response from the horned one.

_I am a grown man, a responsible grown man. _

_Even with a slutty naked blonde waving his butt at me, I shouldn't take advantage of that drool worthy naked body._

The white cloaked Kakashi started growing horns like it's evil twin…

Snapping out of his internal conflict Kakashi glanced down to the burning body.

Kakashi wished he wasn't wearing pants.

Gaining a little height on his toes the blonde reached to whisper into the aroused man's ear.

"Kakashi-san, would you show me what's under that mask of your?" he begged sweetly.

The "responsible man" released a sigh, he felt like he was going to explode if he didn't take Naruto. To feel less guilty for the actions he was about to take Kakashi hoped that this was how the normal Naruto really felt about him…

Kakashi chuckled playfully, the bare blonde within his arms. He leant down nibbling softly on the boy's ear, carelessly whispering something so dirty that it made the horny boy blush.

Swiftly the taller figure swept the boy, cradling him on top of the musky oak desk. Laying the blonde securely down, Kakashi noted that he'd need to get a bigger one. One of his strong rough hands reached to caress the boy's chest, gently brushing a blushing nipple. Kakashi leant into the boy, carefully so he wouldn't crush him. Naruto shuddered at the touch of his lover's hands sliding roguishly along the heated skin of his navel to the risen curves of his hips.

As an adoring response to the attention, Naruto wrapped his arms loosely around Kakashi's neck. Pulling the masked figure towards himself, his lips reached the material that separated him and the other's lips. Using his teeth he tugged at the offending black cloth, indicating his desire to have it off.

Teasing the blonde Kakashi lifted his face out of reach, his attention diverting to the blonde's neck. Planting butterfly kisses along the slender skin reaching the boy's ear, he gently blew, triggering a muffled moan of pleasure.

"KAKASHI-SAN!"

_Yes, that's it Naru-chan call my name _

_Wait…_

_That sounds awfully like…_

In fact the owner of the sudden outburst was a familiar motherly voice screamed behind the engaged couple.

Kakashi paused sensing an audience.

Without haste a wide-eyed eccentric paled face Haku ran and with all his might shoved the heavily aroused Kakashi off the dissatisfied blonde.

"Haku-chan if you wanted to join us all you needed to do was ask" corrected the audacious man, who was not bothered by the intrusion.

The doe-eyed beauty rushed to connect several fistfuls of frustration and anger into the broad toned chest whilst screaming and cursing the man hysterically.

"Shame on you, Kakashi-san! You can't take advantage of Naruto; you horrible beast!"

"Hai, Hai"

"It isn't fair on Naru-chan! He doesn't even know himself!"

Kakashi grabbed onto his attacker's slim arms.

"Haku-chan, I was wrong. Let's get Naruto back into your room" calmed the perverted manager.

Haku looked up and gave him a very evil glare.

_It's going to take a long time to get back on his good side…_ thought Kakashi.

Both men turned to face Naruto.

He looked was still lying on top of the desk like a buffet.

"Naruto…stop lying down with your legs open" scolded Haku.

There was no response

"Naruto?" the voice was more concerned

Still no response.

Either Naruto had a hidden acting talent or something was wrong…

Haku paced towards the still body, his hands reaching for the boys arm.

The boy's eyes widened at the discovery of immense warmth as he touched the tanned skin.

"Kakashi-san…He's got a fever!"

(A/N: lol Kakashi did mention Naruto was hot … only that he thought Naruto was in "heat" because of him hehe)

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Muahahahaha Did you like my cliff hanger in 9? Did this chapter satisfy your hunger? Ahhhhhh the wonderful feeling of people hanging on and on and on…until I get my lazy tootsies to type. .:bows down:. chants her endless apologies but on the bright side I've trained you all to have patience!

Review if you want me dead coz I toke so long, Did you enjoy Naruto being so god damned horny? .:looks at you seriously:. I beg of you, tell me how you really feel! Even if you're developing a plutonic crush on me I would like to hear from you!

**Extra mumbo jumbo fun to get you guys type to her coz she feels awfully lonely .:lol:.:**

.:rolls around on the ground:. Sookybabi has some questions for you. It's purely out of her curiousity. Simply, Where, When and What! Of coarse you don't have to answer, not like I am going to get Orochimaru to rape you if you don't knowing some of you guys would like that .:coughs:.! So what misfortunate country that doesn't satisfy your yaoi cravings do you originate from? When did you first met our glorious deity YAOI? .:coughs:. How old were you when you laid your little teenage fingers on it? (thinks whether she was even in her teens) –blushes- hehe Okay I might have been a very perverted child… Finally What got you into it? Was it Naruto kissing Sasuke? Lol

hope to hear from you, yes you you vain little thing.

love Sookybabi


	12. Chapter 11

**Dirty Dancin'**

**Chapter 11**

**Warning: **some underage fun!

**Disclaimers:** The boys aren't mine

I am working my best to obtain a scholarship at my uni, so updating fanfics have really been pushed back in my priorities. I'll try to produce them so I don't have too much of a time gap…BUT DAMN I NEED THAT SCHOLARSHIP curses that she is not that financially supported. Anyhow let's back to where I left off tee hee

Thank you for sticking by me… especially to the lovely reviewer by the name of lordsnakeeyes, hornyoro and many more don't think I didn't mention u because ur not important enough…I am just too lazy…but not too lazy I can't continue on. Thank you for reviewers, u see with out u guys that pop up now and then in my inbox of my mailbox I would of easily erased any traces that I've got this fic going.

I am starting to have a fetish with men with long hair… Seme or uke… both is delicious. There's this feminine looking guy with long (very long curly lush black hair) that toke the bus with me this morning and he sat in front of me… I was literally intoxicated in his shampoo smell I might have even drooled on him a little.

Any how stay tuned my faithful followers,

Lotsa appreciation to ur generous spport.

-love Sookybabi

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Dirty Dancin'**

**Chapter 11**

**(Raw version)**

Haku hurried along the side of the manager as he carried the blonde's dead weight back to the comfort of Haku's awaiting bed. Laying the body down, Kakashi gently removed the robe, exposing the heated flesh. Haku placed his hand on the silk material; it was soaked with Naruto's sweat.

"His sweating that's a good thing" he soothed as he moved towards his bathroom to retrieve a wooden bucket overflowing with steaming water and a small white towel draped on his thin arm. He nodded to Kakashi.

Leaning down, the manager brushed a few strands of matted hair off the supple tanned forehead. Placed his lips softly and pressed down.

"We'll resume later, ne?" the man smiled under his mask.

Turning to take his leave, he looked at Haku and smiled cheekily.

Haku returned with a disapproving expression, a slim hand shooed the man out.

_I'm still hard _cursed the grey-haired man as he briskly paced out of the room.

The doe eyed boy returned to his patient, carefully damping the towel across the soft wet skin. Pulling the silky sheets down the blonde was naked and vulnerable. Haku squealed inside with delight but he reminded himself that he wasn't like Kakashi, he shouldn't indulge on the younger boy in this state. The brunette gritted his teeth fighting off any temptations of anything else than attend to the sleeping prince. His long smooth hair traced his movements on the boys flesh as he made his way around the body; Feeling himself blush when his hands brushed the inner thighs.

Finishing off his duties, Haku dipped the towel into the warm water, the heat surround his hands was enough to match the amount radiating of his face. Even though he has seen Naruto naked before he couldn't help to have this fuzzy feeling. Rinsing the towel dry, he folded it neatly and rested the material on the crown of the prince's head.

He smiled sweetly.

_His so cute…even if his not really him…but it's still him…_

Resting on the side of the bed, his hands cradled his head; almond eyes mesmerized themselves in the sweetening sight of the slumbering figure.

"AHHh..Mmph!"

Haku's large brown eyes lit with fear feeling a presence that just announced itself.

Someone had grabbed the unaware teen from behind. A strong arm encircled the petit waist. The other had its hand clasped roughly on the boy's screaming mouth. The attacker held his position, indicating that he was not going to harm the boy.

"Aren't we looking pretty today" invited a familiar voice. Haku's gaze reached the soft white bandages that covered and decorated the strong arms.

The brunette's eyes dilated with joy.

His attacker loosened his hold allowing the teen to swivel into his arms.

"Zabuza-san!" hollered out the boy as he mushed his face into a firm chest. His own slim arms greeted around the waist of his lover. The shorter figure stood silently enjoy every moment of this surprise.

Gripping lightly on his precious one, narrow eyes peered through a mist of bandages on his face. His eyes coolly glued to the pale doll face and slim lithe figure. A hidden smile eased under his mask of bandages.

"Did you decide to share your bed with him whilst I've been absent?" teased the man

(A/N: Naruto is in Haku's bed lol XD )

The brunette stood flustered.

_He thinks I …_

"Za-za-bu-za-san! Chot..to…" stuttered the boy but was silenced as his lover cupped his chin and placed a finger gently on his flushed lips.

"Words are useless," he claimed as he ushered Haku to step backwards on top of the occupied bed.

"Your body will tell me" he whispered coarsely into the boy's ear, his keen hand slid under the half buttoned silk shirt exploring the soft skin.

A light moan expired from the teen, he shivered under the touch.

The man on top snuggled against the pale neck, planting short kisses along the length.

Haku turned his head slightly allowing the man to continue his intensive affections and closed his eyes as he sank into a deep pool of pleasure.

_Naruto! _The boy's name suddenly sprang into Haku's mind

Opening his eyes just enough to see the motionless form which was oblivious to the actions happening three inches away from him.

_Must…mmm…stop…before we… _he forced himself as his body fought to resist the touch of his lover.

Reaching to push the eager hands away with his own the brunette found his own caught by the other's hand, who then pinned them above his head. A mouth clasped over the opposing lips as they attempted to call a halt to the activity. A rich coffee texture flowed into the cavity of the boy. His wet tongue sliding against the other's both fighting for dominance. Haku fought viciously biting down every now and then until the man would finally let him breathe.

"Not here!" demanded Haku as he gasped for air.

"Don't you want to introduce me to your cute little brat?" sly eyes waited playfully at the boy's reply.

Haku gave him a jealous look.

"You want me to yourself?" he mocked the boy as his lips brushed the glowing pink cheeks.

Defeated, the slim boy allowed his lover to continue. As bandaged hands slipped articulately to unclothe the boy, it suddenly hit Haku that there were some marks left on his body from Kisame.

_God I can't let him see them…I have to stop him! _The boy panicked, his hands surprise the man as they attempted to push him off.

"Ara?...Am I too heavy?" questioned the narrow eyes as he paused to study the face.

"…" Haku stayed silent, his brain desperately conjuring any excuse that would save him.

"…I…" started the boy.

Zabuza continued to strip the teen, the young frame trembled under the exposure.

"Were you serving when I came the other day? Did that idiot tell you I came for you?" the questions hit Haku with fear.

_How am I going to answer…_

"Did your body miss me?" onyx eyes gazed deeply to his brown souls.

Removing the brunette's pants, the man cool gently rubbed the warm smooth thighs.

Haku winced.

Zabuza noticed the instant of pain painted on the pretty face. His eyes narrowed concerned, as he rose up to investigate what he had triggered the pain.

Haku opened his mouth to stop him.

Zabuza's eyes widened with alarm, he reached for Haku's arms.

Feeling his blood rush to his temple, his teeth gritted in anger as his eyes surveyed the bruises left by foul play. Obvious rough hands left prints on white skin, leaving unpleasant marks.

His lover stood up, his mood changing instantaneously.

Thin lips curled back in irritation.

His eyes met with brown ones filled with fear.

Reaching down he pulled the boy upwards, naked and shivering.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU? WAS IT THAT GATOU-TEME!" spat Zabuza in rage, his voice was thunder roaring through the room. The brunette quickly clasped his hands over the bitter mouth in his attempts to allow the other occupant in the room to continue slumbering.

"It was my fault." He assured with a small voice.

Protective hands moved to take in the boy.

"Don't say things they order you to." He scolded coldly. His vice-grip hands released the boy.

_Haku your eyes are lying to me…_

"Zabuza-san…"the sullied brunette started.

His lover's dissatisfied expression cleared from his manly face. His mature features softened under the bandages.

"You don't have to hide anything" a warm finger brushed the extent of blushing cheeks.

The doll face angled to look into the others eyes.

A delicate tear brimmed from large watery eyes; the pool overflowed trickling down to meet the touch of his lover.

As if the energy had been drained out of his legs, Haku buckled forwards to embrace strong arms.

"Zabu...cu…Gomen ne…I.cu..I have so much things I've wanted to tell you…but I am just an object" (cu – hiccupping/short for breath when ya cry, ain't no typos!)

Hugging on dearly the couple stood still, the room was embraced by the boy's soft sobbing muffled by the man's chest.

"Is this why you didn't want to see me?"

(n.b: go back a few chapters my darlings)

Haku nodded his head slightly, his eyes avoiding contact.

"When that useless manager of yours told me you rejected me, did you think I'd believe him especially coming from those twisted lips of his"

Without any explanation, strong hands grasp firmly onto a slim arm its force nearly toppling him over, the naked tear faced angel who managed to grab onto his shirt before hurriedly leading him out of the room.

"Ano…Where are you taking me?" whispered between the pretty lips, its owner continued to sooth his breathing as the taller man latched with him made their way around some mazes of corridors. Meanwhile the boy tied the shirt around this waist.

"Away from here"

The boy halted immediately in his steps. His eyes enlarged to shock, his body started trembling as memories flushed back into his mind. Drawing back his arm from the reach of his lover, he entwined them around his bare torso, wrapping them securely, closing his eyes.

_Leaving without consent or permission…_

Images of the harsh punishment flushed into his mind.

_Those filthy hands that touched him… _

Not only would he be punished but the customer that does not have the rights would suffer…

_No…I won't let them hurt him._

Lifting his eyes to see his lover huddled close to him, those protective arms extended to his figure the boy unconsciously began to step back.

"Zabuza-san, I cannot go with you." The brunette managed his hands pushing gently on the man's chest.

An annoyed hiss replied, the face narrowing. But those features relaxed as his lover caught hold of his hands that bounded to himself like ropes.

Gently moving them towards his lips, he planted the softest touch.

"How much do you need me?"

Looking dearly into the depths of those doe-eyes, the mature dark ones searched for the answer.

Like a natural response the eyes glimmered with a light film of tears, its owner sight never leaving that of his lovers face before everything turn dark.

_Damn that bastard_ cursed Haku as he felt a strong swift force connect behind his neck sending his vision to pitch black and his mind into a short rest.

* * *

It wasn't like Itachi to directly handle the transactions involving his workers. 

But this occasion was the one and only time he had to.

Of all times his useless manager is missing.

The calm cool usual exterior was replaced by an irritated face.

Orochimaru wanted something.

He had it.

Itachi wanted something.

Orochimaru had it.

But the terms of the trade was rather suspicious.

Why would he sacrifice _that_ for the brat…

Itachi could understand that the blonde was desirable but was he really worth this trade.

The terms he had settle with Orochimaru gave him an uneasy feeling.

_Naruto's virginity…_

Pacing awkwardly across his room he reached the table, lifting the head set and punch some numbers.

"Kisame, Rock Lee, here. NOW"

As if the order showed its urgency, thirty seconds later was improvised by a pattern of heavy mixed with an echo of lighter footsteps rushing to the heads office.

The familiar broad suited figure entered closely followed by the cleaner in high jet black platforms clad in a very petit Lolita ruffled dress.

Both men lined up to serve their handsome master.

"Where is Uzamaki Naruto?" he queried.

Rock Lee's enthusiastic hand shot up.

"In Haku's room sir!" he shouted as a matter of fact.

Nodding to himself he raised his slender hand to beckon his over sized man servant.

"Kisame, inform the reception, Orochimaru will be entering the premises in approximately an hour. I want you to increase the security."

The shark-man cocked one eyebrow before silently bending responsively to take his leave.

"Lee, prepare the chamber. Make sure the locks are all operating" the bobbed head boy gasped as he heard the request.

_It's been a while…since … the last time it was used was…when Haku first came…_

Lee was burning with curiosity he looked at his boss who seem to be deep in thought his perfect features distorted by some thing that bothered him.

_I wonder who is going to be broken…_

_It couldn't be Naruto-chan…it's too early for him…_

_Could it be someone from group two…_

Nodding lightly the costumed boy headed out towards the said chamber located quiet a distance from Itachi-sama's private study. It was located beyond the ground floor he passed his utility storages to collect the odd pieces of cleaning material. Carrying as much as he could with out his usual trolley the dedicated boy continued to make his way downstairs. He carefully made his way down a flight of a secret staircase that he was one of the privileged to know about it to a place that likely was the remnant cellar of a great mansion that used to stand in this place. Cold stone features of seated dark gargoyles guardians cautioned visitors of what laid inside. It is the only room in the mansion that appears to be built of sledge stone, a relic of a room, designed to suit a cave man literally.

His thin arm reached inside behind one of the gargoyle's wing to pull a mechanism that slid open the heavy stone door. Breathing in the musky stale air he stepped inside to survey the amount of work that needed to be completed in the next hour before the special guest arrived. On the inside the walls were mysterious, cold and drenched with blood red silk and velvet tapestry that required a dusting. The centre piece of the room was a stone bed that was littered with scatter cushions and a large thick throw rug. All the colors matched one scheme…blood red.

"They really need to get an interior decorator in this tasteless place" Lee muttered to himself as he grabbed his feather duster and started with the prep work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Itachi the usual relaxed and calm boss was tugging nervously at his collar steadily heading towards the private room that was occupied with the blonde. The thought of seeing the little brat gave him an uneasy feeling in his mind. 

Maybe it was the fact he responded to the angel like teen with so much attention. He scolded himself inside for secretly indulging on the blonde's appearance earlier before. In his mind was muddled with the tasks ahead.

He had to ask the blonde to oblige to the deal. None the less he had to secure the hook line and sinker. Without the blonde's input he won't be able to get back what Orochimaru has promised.

But if Naruto refused Itachi would gladly accept.

Itachi dulled his steps upon reaching the close dark stained oak wood door that belonged to the doe-eyed brunette.

He stopped front centre and coughed, waiting for the face that he disliked to appear and greet him with a bitter expression.

No one answered.

Ignoring any sense of equity he rushed forwards to twist the brass door knob that squealed under the torque. The door swung open with ease.

Expecting a scornful face to greet him, he found himself staring into near empty room. His eyes glued to the bed where the blonde laid without stirring.

He was lying too still.

The worst thoughts overcame Itachi's system. Without hesitating he flashed to the large silk laden bed, checking to verify if the small chest was still inflating.

Reaching closer to the boy he heard the softest wheezing that sounded like a mouse farting.

(a/N: eh I couldn't think of another way to describe lol)

He sighed in relief.

Absentmindedly he reached with his fingers to brush the bump which was now a very unsightly bruise that ruined the sun soaked angel's face. Itachi began to doubt his side of the deal, should he sacrifice this rare beauty. Like glazing directly into an autumn sun his eyes stayed transfixed on the haystack. Dark eyes feasted on the pink soft lips that were only a few inches away. His lips were tempted to touch the swelling skin to cool the pain that surged in the teen.

Naruto who had stayed silent whilst being studied suddenly gave a very unattractive snort, as if it was a mechanism that activated to avoid Itachi. The blonde twisted his body away from the boss.

Taking a few seconds to register that the teen didn't catch him in his crime, the older boys tenderness was quickly replaced by his acute senses that perked up to scan whether anyone had witness his act that was out of character.

He nudged the blondes shoulder a few times, rousing him from his slumber. The boy responded by wiggling his small frame snuggling into a ball pulling the covers into himself.

…_cute…_

The lips on the older boy curled a little resembling a smile.

(N.B: Itachi never smiles muahahahahahahahahaha)

"Wake up"

Attempting again Itachi reached to shake the boy only to be brushed away like a fly.

Getting annoyed he leant on the bed to pick the boy up by the waist. Instead in a split second he found himself dragged down on top of the blonde.

His face was barely an inch away from the delicate features, strands of his beautiful dark hair brushed the tanned cheeks.

Crystal blue eyes gazed up cheekily into the dark pools that were dilated with surprise.

"You're hot" the blonde's breathe was sweet, his tongue flicked out of those perfect soft lips to lick Itachi on the tip of the nose.

This hit Itachi like a brick.

He had an idea that this brat was the typical shy strong willed stereotype the type that he liked. But he was absolutely fooled. Itachi felt his attraction to the boy drop a few thousand meters into the ocean.

(N.B: lol just some random information. I was reading a catalogue for sports shoes and Puma has a design called 'uke' ! lol I am so going to get a pair. I'd just laugh at my feet tee hee hee)

His eyes shifted around the angel face. His guilt of selling this boy immediately erased from the surface of his mind. This boy was just a slut doing anything for money he reminded himself. He pushed off from the blonde kneeling between the spread legs the body only covered with the slightest bit of material.

"You've got a guest. Will you accept Orochimaru in the chamber?" He glanced down waiting for an obvious answer.

The blonde stabilized his body his arms pushing his torso off the bed, a devious smile inched across the imposters baby face.

"I want you though. Don't you want me? You came into the room and onto the bed." prompted the hungry blonde.

A nerve pulsed on the boss's temple; he wasn't used to being referred to in such a common way.

(referring to sama or san)

Itachi couldn't believe that Kakashi claimed this brat was still a virgin…

Still glaring at the brat in silence he was interrupted by the blonde who was starting to loose interest in getting Itachi as a bed partner.

"Who are you any way, where's that annoying brunette and that perverted guy" he pouted.

_Great not only is he incompetent, he is also a dumb blonde… _

"Are you going to accept?"

Stretching his slightly toned arms he yawned and bobbed his head.

"You're boring any way" He concluded.

"Where's this Orochimaru guy, he better be more fun then you I bet you're impotent"

The last comment nearly had Itachi strangling the kid.

* * *

Dressed in fresh flowing robes the intruder had ordered him to adorn after a bath in rose water the blonde was lead from Haku's room by a very annoying cross dressing boy that wouldn't shut up. The blonde rolled his eyes cursing Naruto for having irritating associated like the bowl hair cut boy who was now interrogating his decision to be with 'Orochimaru'. 

"Naru-chan, Are you sure?" he hand signaled a slit across the throat.

"Don't you remember last time he attacked you" His large eyes expanded in concern.

_Attacked me?_ The thought turned him on.

"Looks like I'll finally have some fun"

The ushers jaw locked. His mouth failing to comprehend what he was thinking.

He managed to utter a few words.

"Naru-chan…Are you okay? Maybe that bump on your head has given you some weird ideas. "

The concerned "friend" of the brat reached out to touch the swelling injury.

"I was surprised that you decided to go into the chamber on your second day"

The blonde smirked.

"Orochimaru-sama is awaiting you inside the chamber"

Finally reaching their destination, the older boy paused to give a farewell hug, strong enough to nearly crack his rib cages.

"If you want to back out this is your last chance Naru-chan."

The blonde stood studying the medieval surroundings. He noted the rather large barricades and locks on the thick stone door.

_Interesting… _raising one eye brow.

"Once you enter, I'll lock the door from the outside."

"No one is permitted to interfere even if you scream for help"

(N.B: Rock lee is oblivious to the fact that Naruto lost his memory! Uh oh! Where is Kakashi! Where's Haku (we know where he is lol) arghhh!)

"Let's go already!"

The other boy sadly nodded. He walked in towards one of the two gargoyle statues that decorated the door like a shrine pulling a lever the door slide noisily open.

Candle flames that barely illuminated the room flickered out towards the newly exposed entrance.

Naruto shuffled inside, not bothering to turn back to see rock lee's trembling lips.

The door closed behind him without difficulty.

Taking a few moments to adjust his eyes to the new surroundings, he found that the room was grand and very chilling. Then it clicked to him, where was this 'Orochimaru' guy.

As if to answer his question, a pair of cold hands locked themselves soundlessly around his elegant neck.

The blonde gasped in shock.

Peering behind him the best he could he found a duo of ember eyes seizing his gaze.

His body began to tremble.

_Why I'm a shaking…_

There was a sharp pain pulsing in his mind. A flash of memory from the old Naruto jumped into view.

_Trapped…_

_Like …_

_Before… when… _

A devil's face appeared in his mind, the one that framed those deadly eyes.

"No one is here to stop me from taking you" whispered a cruel voice into the blonde's ear.

His body shuddered to the voice.

The hands released their hold moving south to remove the offending material that covered the desired body.

_Don't I want this…, _the boy asked himself.

_Why did I get a horrible gut feeling when this guy touched my neck? _

As the light material slipped down the arch of his back the blonde moved his arms to huddle himself. The stone walls that surrounded him seem to echo the ill cold feeling that passed his mind. Again those cold hands clasped themselves on his smooth warm skin, absorbing all the warmth that radiated as he continued to tremble.

"I'll make sure you will beg for more my little pet" the dark voice advised as he shifted himself behind the blonde.

Naruto felt something wet and rough glide slowly down his back, earning a squeak from the boy. He tried to move away but strong claw like hands held his hips. The touch of dampness returned as it trailed the contour of his gluteus. It journeyed towards the chiasm. One hand left its position and slide towards the front

Taking the opportunity that his captor released his hold. The blonde dash forwards, shaking off the remaining hand that held him.

_I don't want to play with him…_The blonde's heart race; something inside him was telling him that it was wrong. Wrong that he agreed to this.

Taking a good look at his attacker, the blonde found a pale man clothed with only a cotton yakuta standing with his shoulders hunched, those unnatural eyes pierced into his own with merciless aura, thin lips curling up in amusement.

"That's what I like about you, my pretty one. The more you refuse me the more I will enjoy taking you" he chuckled in a low tone.

Naruto found himself inching away towards a wall. The only obstacle in the room was the make shift stone tablet bed that was cover with rich material and around it laid many instruments that the blonde assumed would be used on him.

_God I can't get out… _

(N.B: Kabuto did say to jog Naru-chan's memories to help recovery. Seemingly our evil Oro is attacking poor Naru once again some of his own memories and fears of Orochimaru is surfacing!)

Remaining pinned against the wall he tried to devise a plan.

The snake advance on his prey, spreading his arms out as to net the boy incase he was to move to the sides. They boy began to panic, the man was approaching his hands searched the surface behind him seeing if he could dislodge a stone to throw at his attacker. All his fingers met were with a large thick velvet tapestry that hung in behind him. As Orochimaru grinned as he lunged to grab the boy by the waist but found himself in moment of darkness as a sheet of material fell on top of him.

The blonde had tugged the wall decoration with all his might, buying him some time to move away from the wall. By now his breathe was short and fast. The naked boy made it pass the evilly laughing Orochimaru. But to his surprise he was grabbed from behind by a lightning paced action, the man obviously recovered from the scheme.

"AhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed as he was recaptured.

"Someone get me out of here!" he begged of any listeners. Orochimaru clamped tightly over his heaving chest, one hand reached to cup the perspiring chin.

"My my you're getting me excited"

The man pressed his erect member in the small of his back.

Naruto grunted as he felt himself being hoisted up and thrown roughly into the large hard surface of the bed with only a few layers of thin material breaking his fall.

(N.B: this is the moment we've all been waiting for dad a dad a drum roll)

Landing uncomfortably, his head was shaken upon impact. The presence of the imposter faded from existence as crystal eyes that were deep asleep awoken, but they immediately closed as his hands reached to his temple the stinging pain reminder of not to run around pools chasing jerk faces like Sasuke…

Someone grabbed his shoulder. The blonde ignored the boy that was going to punish him for pulling his pants down the pain in his head was more pending.

The familiar hands were cold…

His eyes shot open, realizing that the jerk face wasn't trying to strangle him. But instead he found himself face to face with those possessive eerie eyes.

Failing to breathe properly he looked desperately around him…

Enclosed in some kind of cave…

He couldn't locate an exit.

He felt cold, discovering that he was stark naked on top of a few crimson sheets and towered by Orochimaru-sama…

With fear stricken eyes he managed to utter his confusion.

"Why am I here, Orochimaru-sama?" his eyes frightened as the man leaned closer, pinning his shoulders down.

_Where's every one else? This must be some nightmare…Wake up you idiot!_

"To play with me" an indicative reply leaving the boy to thrust under the man's hold like a fish out of water.

"You shouldn't resist or else I can't promise I won't hurt you," he mocked licking the boy's exposed collar bone watching the boy struggle further.

Naruto's thin arms attempted to push the heavier frame. Only to be caught by the claws which assigned both of his wrists into one hand as the other went to retrieve something. Returning with its mission Orochimaru was holding a length of brown thick rope, with a sinning smirk painted on his face.

His muffled cries accompanied the handiwork as the rope was reinforced and bounded his hands. Then it was tied down to a hook at the head of the bed, ensuring that the blonde couldn't budge.

"Let's continue the fun" teased the man as he removed his covers. Exposing a lean toned pale body. His arousal modestly stood out. His cold fingertips carefully touched the tip of the blondes blushing nipples, forcing the blonde to moan instantaneously.

Beginning the feast of his sexual appetite, the man moved to a position where he was kneeling between the blonde's smooth thighs. He drew the legs above his shoulders, exposing the virgin's gifts. His thin lips peeled back as his long tongue snaked to taste the fragrant skin.

Shuddering in a fit of unwanted pleasure, tears welled from his large azure eyes.

Enjoying his meal, Orochimaru reached to fondle Naruto's flaccid member. His mouth still excavating the contours of the young muscles, finding a soft spot just aside from the boy's private part, he bared his sharp teeth and sank into the skin piercing it to draw blood.

Sending pain through the blondes system, a cry of sorrow escaped the boys trembling lips.

A trial of warm blood dripped from the punctures made by his captor.

_Someone wake me up... _he begged to end this nightmare.

The pain was too real to be just a dream. The blonde was a victim in his horrible twisted euphoria the devil had devised.

_Someone help me_…cried the blonde as he looked above him onto the ceiling where the light danced from candles.

(A/N: yes yes by now all of you should be pulling your hair out in frustration! Why Itachi Why ! Naruto is not his cute self…! ARGH what did u get the poor boy into)

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hello there lol, I am alive! And hopefully the majority of you guys are too! Sorry about the looong update. Yes … I dearly suck. But hey diddle diddle the cat and the fiddle I've returned to give you another cliffy. –stretches out like a cat- I sacrifice studying for two test to get this finish so I hope you guys enjoy it. As soon as I whack this up it's back to the books for me. Any how tell meeee tell meeee lol how did you like this chapter. How far should I let Orochimaru take Naru-chan lol. I hope ppl who like Zabuza/Haku enjoyed my short snap of them. Any how I'll be back as soon as possible. I will say within a month I solemnly swear "I'll be back". Any how thank you to those who have continuously battled to get me typing. You are the hard working ppl that bring authors back from their zombie state.

Hope to hear from you soon!

Lotsa loving, study hard, money hungry me,

Sookybabi (p.s: I am well aware that I should just marry a rich guy lol but I haven't sunk that low yet, scholarship here I come!)

e


	13. Chapter 12

**Dirty Dancin' **

**Chapter 12**

**Warning:** yaoi contents this chapter his for oronaru fans lol … no really… lol

**Disclaimers:** all belongs to Kishi-sama.

Hey wonderful chums,

This chapter is 2 days late from what I promised to dark apocalypse and Jeremy 6.6. and lucky for u Spiel u reviewed when I was just about to update this chapter so no waiting for u lol. It shows u the power of reviewers. Pester me and i'll produce. Hai Sensei! -bows down

lol long time no update ne? Well this will be my last update until late November. My exams are coming up. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it extra long so none of you guys scold me for taking so long.

I beg for mercy as it's been maybe a year since this fiction has started and I've totally lost the plot. I'm getting side tracked as I've been developing more stories and stop any cranium processes on Dirty Dancin'. I'm running away from ever finishing this…-allows foreign objects to be thrown at her-

Last year I intended this story to be finished in 15 chapters. But … eh nothing I plan ever stays that way.

I hope you guys are healthy and safe.

Please Enjoy.

Sooky

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

**Dirty Dancin'**

**Chapter 12**

**(Raw version)**

With his brisk movements, Lee pranced efficiently armed with a fluffy pink feather duster brushing around Haku's room thoroughly cleansing it like he was suffering from micro-phobia. The bobbed haired boy paused as he felt an uneasy nerve pulse in his mind.

_Naruto I hope you're alright._

The Maid unconsciously whisked the tips of the duster on his chin as he moved to the window sill. He peered out of the window into the darkening landscape. Somehow the darkness looked deadly this evening the light didn't seem to welcome the darkness; the last traces of gold rays from the sun disappeared as it was swallowed…

_The first time is always the hardest…plus to have…_

_Orochimaru-sama… _

Lee didn't trust the gold specked eyes, the wealthy customer made his skin crawl every time he came to the mansion and the maid made sure he wiped down anything that creep touched.

"Lee!"

A voice right behind him startled the boy from his thoughts, shocking the cleaner has he jumped to face the offender knocking over a waste basket at his feet on the way.

He looked at his visitor.

"Sa-sauke…-san?" his round eyes glued to the handsome dark male clad in his usual outfit, grey cargos and a tight fitted shirt. He had a concerned face. It was an odd sight; Sasuke rarely sets foot into Haku's room.

"Where's Haku?" he said monotonously.

"Ara…Ano…I haven't seen him … since this afternoon." He hesitated as he replied trying to contemplate whether Haku needed him as an alibi for another one of his sneaked trips outside the mansion.

Sasuke looked down on the ground where the spilt bin had made a small mess in the perfect room. Lee followed his cue.

Rubbing his head Lee laughed lightly at his clumsiness and gracefully bent down flashing his fluro-pink panties under his miniskirt.

Sasuke winced, refraining himself and quickly shrugged off his insult for his very experimental co worker and shifted his gaze to objects that the maid reached to collect.

As Lee's hands foraged to collect the pieces he revealed a small bottle that was hidden by crumpled paper and food packaging.

Sasuke instantaneously recognized the twin snake emblem printed on the tab…

Before Lee could pick it up and lodge it into the basket he quickly leant down and swept it up into the palm of his hand.

Rolling the bottle in his hand he verified his suspicions…

No doubt about it. It was an illegal substance Orochimaru-sama was trading within the underground society of Konoha and its bordering cities. He crushed his fist to enclose the small fragile bottle.

_Why is this here … _

As if there was an answer, Lee gasped chillingly and pointed to another discovery.

A syringe…

Something clicked in the back of Sasuke's mind.

_Wasn't Kabuto here earlier … _

Both occupants turned to look at each other.

_It couldn't be!_

Something wasn't right and Sasuke could feel it, the uneasy sensation when his mind passed over the thought of a certain blonde hair brat.

"Where's Naruto?" he demanded in a desperate voice.

"Chamber…with Orochimaru-sama!"

His black eyes widened, creating large dark pits his expression twisted in anger. His body reacted as it immediately turned to dash out of the room towards the said trap. The teenagers toned muscled feeling up with adrenaline as they prepared for a sprint.

_That Dumbass! _

Before he made it past the exit he slammed into an approaching body; fast and hard sending both masses onto their rears. Not paying attention to the other Sasuke bounced back up and sprinted down the corridor out of sight.

"Eh…Sasuke-channnn!" hollered the grey haired peer. He stood up brushing down his suit pants.

Kakashi smirked.

_Kids these days just screw and leave… _

_Ahh now back where we left off my precious angel…_

Turning to the room he clasped his hand and grew an ecchi aura.

Expecting to find an exposed young seductress awaiting him, Kakashi sloped as he glanced around the room disappointed. The only one in it was Lee who was looking very frantic and no overflowing libido of a rabbit blonde.

Lee leaped forwards to grab Kakashi's sleeve, those wide saucer eyes watering up.

"Kakashi-san! Itachi-sama sent Naruto to accompany Orochimaru in the chamber!"

The manager chuckled as he realized how much that bump has affected the little sex bombs taste.

…_even likes that type of man to please…_

"…"

As his subconscious analyzed Lee's plea Kakashi turned to run after Sasuke.

"Kakashi-ssaaaaaaaan!" the poor maid yelled after the older man.

_Men around here are so hard headed!_

Tossing down his dusters handy tools and apron Lee, zoomed as fast as he could to Itachi's office.

They need the master key…

That is if they wanted to get in…

* * *

Orange flames continued their riveting dance saturating the cold stone ceilings.

He dropped his eyelids blinding those taunting shadows.

Cold hands held him, gripping his thigh unkindly.

"Naru-chan," hissed the man who lingered on his bloodied skin.

The voice rang in his ears circulating the image of his customer.

He felt another brush of his captors' wet tongue.

_What kind of sick twisted dream is this? _

'This is not happening. It's just my imagination' the blonde repeated in this mind.

'It's all just a dream, I'll wake up soon'

_Chotto ... _

_This is a dream… _

_My dream! _

_SCREW this!_

_If it's my dream, I'm in control…right?_

The blonde arched his back, ignoring the strain from his bound arms and withdrew his legs from his attacker casting aside the awful pain as he felt the sharp talon like nails scratch the length of his inner thigh, drawing red droplets marking his tanned skin, dark tapering streaks appeared instantaneously.

"Teme!" shrieked Naruto, before he gathered his legs further using his arms to pull his lower body.

Orochimaru blinked at his red fingertips snarling, still in a state of surprise he lifted his eyes at the moment a foot connected directly on his jaw.

"Take that! You stupid jerk. And get out of my dream you freak!" shrieked the blonde as he planted another foot on the man's chest, sending the body tipping off the slate bed.

Once his captor was down, he struggled to loosen the thick rope that locked him down onto the stone surface. His blue eyes glowed with determination to kick the living daylight out of the man for abusing him so.

The mass didn't move for a while. Instead it loitered at the end of the bed as his blonde pet continued to fruitlessly tug himself free.

Lifting his pale face up he released a few coughs to clear his throat. Tasting his own blood from his cut bottom lip sieve onto his taste buds, mixing with the traces of the teens fresh metallic taste.

He rested on his knee before brushing his long tangled sleek coal hair that was curtaining his smirking face, moving the pair of glowing eyes onto the cute blonde who was on the brink of freeing himself.

Licking his split lip he turned sideways to spit out his blood. He preferred to have the blondes inside his mouth. His chest began to oscillate to his muffled dark laughter. Cruel as they were his mind intended to do much worst. His jaw was red and stinging but this type of pain he enjoyed the most.

He felt his member throb between his legs, fully erect and beckoning to be pleasured as he steadied himself to climb up.

_Soon … _

"Dream?"

He laughed.

Standing up Orochimaru's long dark strands flattered his pale skin making him look like an abstract painting. The subject had a twisted smile.

"Try to do anything to me again and I…I'll kick your happy friend down there till it goes blue!" threatened the blonde who was very unaware of his place in this situation.

"Naru-chan, see how hungry you've made me?"

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat.

Even for a dream, the fear was like reality.

_I'm going to get Otousan to take me see a psychiatrist after I wake up from this…_

_I have issues. _

_Is this meant to be a wet dream? _

_These freaky dreams of mine are getting worst… _

_N.B:_(refer to beginning of chapter 3 mates xD )

_Okay, dream. My savior should come any time soon! Kick Orochimaru-sama's ass down and whisk me away!_

His commands didn't receive any immediate reaction.

_Chiii! _

However Naruto managed to pull his arms free from the hook he was tied too. His wrists remained sore and bounded.

As the blonde just realized he was partially free, Orochimaru pounced on top of the small figure. Pinning the naked body back down as it attempted to sit up.

_Umff! _ The teen could feel the pain of the extra weight as he was pushed back onto the barely cushioned surface. His poor bruised head received grew a tone darker. Orochimaru straddled his mid torso pressuring his stomach and lungs.

His large erect penis rested on the depression in the middle of the blonde's chest.

Naruto's free legs weren't flexible enough to kick the offenders head.

Instead he rocked his body trying to throw the heavier man off. His unlatched hands frantically tried to hammer the man's member, only to be caught by the long bony fingers.

"You've given me enough trouble my pet."

Orochimaru's cadaver like face lowered itself towards the boy.

(N.B; lol cadaver british for dead corpse, all agree on my choice of description? lol )

"Do you know what naughty boys receive?"

The blue crystals glared back up and gritted his teeth.

"I know what you deserve," he spat into the leering face.

The face only found the teens act amusing as he released on hand to wipe away the saliva.

"Why even offering me an indirect kiss?" he sneered.

He bent down to lick the blonde's collarbone.

Naruto shuddered.

Prompting his figure up whilst still straddled on Naruto. Orochimaru did something really weird…

His unoccupied hand reached underneath himself between his legs.

Naruto wasn't sure what he was doing…

The older man tossed his head back as he began to moan, arching his back whilst his hand snaked behind him fidgeting with …

As the azure eyes looked on with pure horror, he realized that his captor was doing. He was retrieving something from the other end of the one way digestive track. The man's breathe becoming short as he found pleasure entering himself with his long fingers.

_Kami!_

During that period the blonde stopped his resistance. Looking on with shock as the wealthy guest drew out a small cylindrical container marked with his monsho.

(N.B: Monsho is a family crest please refer a few chapters back, Orochimaru's crest was described)

Holding up the prize, his rider peered down mockingly. His eyes kept etching into Naruto's as he flicked his long tongue out and licked the bottle.

Those eyes that one couldn't trust seem to bore a hole into the teens head, daring him to defy them.

"Get off me!" Naruto screamed having no idea what Orochimaru-sama wanted to do with him nor did he want to know.

"I'll take you to a dream my pet. You're body will feel everything," assured the man as he unscrewed the container with his teeth.

_He's going me make drink that stuff! _

Determined to not let the creep place anything in his mouth, the blonde sealed his mouth and turned his face to the side.

Suddenly his eyes flashed opened. As that familiar touch was parting his legs open.

"IIIiieeee!" he protested.

Not heeding to his pleas, Orochimaru smirked and tilted his head looking deviously at the poor helpless boy.

A long index finger reached underneath the boy, intruding the tight entrance. The blonde whimpered at the evasion.

"Indeed a virgin as promised" chuckled the thin lips as he watched Naruto cringe as he dove in. The walls of the youth tightening around the finger, contracting as it began to plunge deeper.

"IIIiiee, Onegai!" cried the blonde as his eyes closed to the pain. His voice started to shake.

Was this really a dream?

The teen prayed that it was.

Entering inside him another finger was placed widening his abyss to allow the contents of the container to seep in. The blonde shuddered as the warm fluid slipped inside him filling his channel.

"I had to agree not to use any drugs on you, my little pet. They didn't check properly did they?" he sneered watching the blonde whimper under his hold.

"Putting it there will let your body absorb it faster. You can stop resisting me and let me have you," as if on command Naruto felt a wave of retention.

Orochimaru withdrew his fingers from the damp entrance; a trial of sweet essence mixed with the remnants of the drug glistened on his phalanges. He reached to his mouth to suckle his digits. Watching over his prey as the teen slipped into another reality.

(N.B: lol I tried to use difference words for fingers here.)

He tried to lift his arms, only to find them hopelessly flopping back down. Naruto's head was starting to feel light. But those hands that brushed on his skin. Touching him sent sensations beyond natural. His body started to shiver, he cringed his limbs closer his eyes refusing to leave the man's beaming quicksand eyes.

The man moved his mass away. Naruto could feel the pressure of being pinned down lighten a little but for some reason his body remained so heavy.

The touch of those cold hands that traveled along from his stomach to his chest scorched his skin with heat.

A searing pain pinched at his pink flushed nipples, as the older man teased them with his hands.

The boy moaned arching his back in a fit of unwanted pleasure. The little chest heaved quickly as his breathes shortened.

_What did he do to me…_

He rolled his eyes unconsciously losing focus. His head nodded to an unheard rhythm.

Ignoring his diminishing control over his body, Naruto decided dream or no dream. Orochimaru can't do this…

As the images fuzzed out his eyes caught the dancing flames mocking him on the ceiling.

_Flames… _

The thought of an escape brewed in the teens mind.

_My body… I can't move it…_

His eyes fluttered open just to witness dark strands of hair brushing on his cheek and resting on his chest. The chilling face appeared before his iced blue eyes.

Naruto held his breath.

Those cruel eyes locked their gaze and bent down to met the frightened blue ones as Orochimaru parted the powerless lips with his own. Pushing his tongue in to explore the crevices of the others mouth. He was going to exploit the boy in such an irresistible state.

_My chance!_

Conjuring up all his will, Naruto momentarily gained his physical strength and bit down hard on Orochimaru's tongue until the others silvery taste drained into this mouth.

(N.B: lol serves u right Oro for sticking your mouth into poor Naru-chan oh lol btw this is the second time Naruto did this lol )

During the heat of confusion the blonde kneed the wealthy man square in the family jewels.

"AGH, you little piece of shit" bickered the man loudly as he double over next to the boy clutching his groin.

"Dddat wahya get foor touchin me!" slurred the teen as best he could in his state. Knowing that his enemy would be up any moment, he rolled himself off the stone and landed hard on the ground. Boy, did it really hurt him especially with his heightened senses.

He didn't even have the strength to get up.

Looking towards the warm red orange light he crawled towards the source of the light. His thin delicate skin scraped against the stone floor.

He wasn't going to let that man win.

Especially when this was _his _dream.

As he reached the base of one of the candle displays he thumped on the pole, knocking it down conveniently onto a deep read material that littered the floor.

The wax poured out onto the surface, the flames grew wilder.

(N.B: this is the tapestry "evil" Naruto pulled down)

Setting this place on fire will surely end this dream thought the thick headed blonde as he smiled and phased out as the drugs toke full effect.

The old red material combusted and erupted into a burning hazard. Orochimaru awoke to the senses of smoke that entered his nostrils. Pushing the pain aside, he looked up to see what his blonde 'pet' had done now.

* * *

Sasuke's body was soaked with sweat.

He puffed and heaved for breath.

He refused to rest as his goal was in sight.

Something lingered in the air as he descended towards the door…

_What is this…_

_Musk?_

It toke a while to click.

_SMOKE!_

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

What is this here? Another cliffy? Lol don't we all feel sorry for poor Naruto. He is so confused here. Can't tell reality from dreams wakakakaka but without his stupidity we wouldn't love him as much ne?

How did you find this chapter? I found it amazingly fun. I mean I've been craving to do a Oro Naru and even though I knoooo a lot of you would of like me to have him raped and beaten so some hot guy could heal his heart :P bleh lol I won't give you that satisfaction.

So so so ooo will Itachi make it on time or will they find a baked fox and a baked snake?

And my last note goes out to the wonderous readers/reviewers who have continuously reminded me to update by sending me emails. Boy I love that lol 6.6 This chapter was only possible because of those wonderful ppl. And to them (u kno who u are) I say thank you.

But most importantly Thank you for reading up to here.

Stay safe and sound every one.

Love Sooky

P.S lets all pray Orochimaru burns into a thin crisp! lol


	14. Grim Note

Howdy my sweet fanfic readers,

I have an important and grim announcement to make, My computer has served me well up to Sept 27th 2006. But it suddenly decided to cack it on me taking 160 GB worth of data that i DID NOT back up. Poor bugger was meant to be built like a tank.

This sadly includes 3 updates i was working on.Particularly for Jail Bait, Red Silk and Dirty Dancin'. -is most angry with the lost of her Redsilk update because it was so close to being finished- My new ideas for stories and scrap documents was taken as well.  
Along with this it toke my beloved yaoi collection and all my personal photos i've collected for 1 and a 1/2 years.

Sooky is devastated and i really don't know when i would be writing again. I don't have a computer to myself anymore. Until i find the funds to recover that data somehow.  
i've been to a few places But all i can hope for is to have at least a computer again.

On a side note X3 Sooky did some cosplaying...and she wants to share with all .. I went as Kon from Bleach to Manifest 06 in Melbourne Australia. In my profile you will find some links to photos .

All in all sorry to everyone who is waiting for the next chapter of any of my stories because at this rate they won't be coming along for a while. 


End file.
